YuGiOh GX Generation Next
by Widzilla
Summary: After Judai's journey... The truth about Judai's past. 'He' is a GIRL! Spiritshipping. Kinda x-over with Yugioh, but mostly about Yugioh GX. Don't like gender bender, then DON'T READ!
1. The beginning

"Ugh…"

"Judai? You okay?"  
"Mmhmm… I think…"  
"You think…? You must go to infirmary now…"

With that Judai and Asuka went to infirmary. Where Ayukawa-sensei greeted them with her usual warm smile.  
"What's wrong, Judai…?"  
"He doesn't feel so good today… He thinks…"  
"Hmm… Let see…"  
Ayukawa-sensei checked Judai's temperature and his body. The boy just kept silent.  
"Since when did you start to feel like this?"  
"Don't know… I don't remember… Maybe I just ate too much lunch…"  
"Your heart beat is not normal… I must send you to hospital center… I'll discuss this with principal…"  
"No… I'm just fine… I need some rest… That's all…"

But Ayukawa-sensei and Asuka looked at him with worrying look. That's not usual, Judai looked so pale and weak.  
"I'll still go to the principal…" Ayukawa-sensei said and left the two students there.

---

Meanwhile, Principal Sameshima was busy with all the reports on his table.  
"Sheesh… Too much happen in this Academy… I wonder, what Kaiba-san is doing right now with these entire problems…"

Flashbacks about Judai's and his friend's adventure's can't forget that easily. About Yubel, lost in other dimension, about Fujiwara…

The rings of the phone broke the silent and his thinking. "Yes…?"

"I hope there's no problem's in the academy right now…"  
"Mi… Mister Kaiba…! Can I help you… Sir?"  
"Well, actually my wife and I want to visit the academy… My brothers are all ready there I supposed…"  
"Mo, Mokuba-san and Noa-san…? I'll call you if they arrive here…"

"Not need… We're here…"  
Two teens came inside the principals' office so sudden. The raven long haired teen just stood quietly, crossing his hands in the middle of room. The green short haired one walking closer to the principal with warm smile on his face.  
"Can I talk with my brother…?" He asks him politely. Principal Sameshima gives the phone to Noa.

"Hey, Nii-san… We just arrived… No, we're fine… You want to talk to Mokuba?"  
"Nahhh… Not need… He knows I'm still alive…"  
Noa just smiled at Mokuba's sarcastic tone. "We'll wait you and your lovely wife, then…"  
"I wonder why Atem-nee chose an ice-man like him…?"  
"Mokuba… We did not come here to talk about that…" Noa just sweat dropped at Mokuba's question.

"I'm sorry about our sudden visit… But we have something important to discuss… About one of Duel Academy's students…" Noa sat beside Mokuba, face to face with the curious principal in his office's living room.  
"Who is it, Noa-san…?"  
"First… I want you to meet her father…"

A big man with eagle like eyes coming inside the room. He looked older than principal, with short beard and mustache. He looks so dignity. Principal Sameshima shook his hand.  
"What can I do for you, sir…?"  
"My name is Genzou Yuki… I want discuss something about my daughter…"  
"May I know your daughter's name…?"

The principal think his ears are not working well, when he heard the man's daughter's name…

"Judai Yuki…"

---

"Aniki… You must eat something… You just ate bread this lunch and morning…"  
"What? You said you ate too much…?" Asuka and Sho started to worry Judai again. Kenzan and Rei gave Judai two big boxes of bento.  
"Come on… You can't act like this… You'll wont feel better without food in your stomach, Judai-sama…"  
"Geez, this is the first time you're like this, aniki-don…"  
"Or you wanna die fast?" Asuka nudged Manjyoume's stomach because of his words.

Judai just shook his head slowly. "I'll be just fine with some rest… Besides, I'm not hungry…"  
But everybody's looking at him with worrying looks again.

"How about fried shrimp? It's your favorite…" Martin said trying to help Rei with her lunch box for Judai.

Judai kept shaking his head, suddenly something in her pocket rang. He slowly dug into his pockets and pulled out his PDA.  
"Principal calls me… I must go…"  
"B, but…" Sho was about to stop him, but Judai was already running to DA center building after he read the message on his PDA.  
"Hmm… I wonder what's wrong with him-saurus…"  
"Kenzan! That's for Judai-sama! Don't eat them all!"  
"Aww… Come on, Rei… I'm starving…"  
"Itadakimaaasu…"  
"Manjyoume!"

---

"Principal, I'm here… Wha…? Whys so many people here…?"  
Judai looked around principal's office. There was Principal Sameshima, Ayukawa-sensei, even Chronos-sensei. And two tall teens looked at him, they looked older about 3 years than Judai. But the most surprising was a big man who was standing between them all.

"Judai…"  
"O, Otou-sama…? What are you doing here…?"  
"There's something I want to tell you, honey…"  
"Otou-sama… Don't call me like that… It's too girly…" Judai laughed at his father because of calling him 'honey'. But Judai's father just looked at him with his eyes serious. And that made Judai's smile go.

"Judai… This is the time… I must tell the truth about you… After all this time…" Genzou Yuki held his 'daughter's shoulders. Judai just looked up confused at his father.

"Judai… You… Are a girl… Actually…"

Judai could not talk. He just stood there silently. Of course he couldnt believe what he heard before, from his father. And he thought his father was joking.

"Otou-sama… Are you all right…? What makes you think like that…?"

Genzou sighed for a moment with his 'daughter's reaction.  
"Can we sit…? I'll tell you everything…"

Judai's father took a deep breath to begin his story… Judai's story…

"Actually, you were born as a girl… A pure little girl… But one day… When you were 5 years old… That accident… You were in the car… From kidder garden… A truck… Hit our car… Doctor said, you cannot be safe anymore… But in my heart, your mother's heart could not accept that… We tried to find someone who could help us to safe you… And then we met Professor Arthur Hawkins… He could change your body with a new flesh body from donor in his hospital… All organs were from donor too… But, there was just boy's body… We didn't care… As long as you can be safe… But still… Humans hand can't be a same with God's hand… Your body has a limit… Until that limit comes, Hawkins Inc. try to fix your girl body with their technology, and Kaiba Co.'s technology… Your body is being able to use now… Because, your boy body has reached the limit now… I heard your condition from Ayukawa-san… Professor Hawkins said that's the sign…"

Judai couldn't say anything. His body was trembling. Tears came from his brown eyes. He couldn't trust his father's words. He just sat silently. Principal Sameshima, Ayukawa-sensei, even Chronos-sensei couldn't believe what they've heard.

"So… Judai… Must get his… I mean… Her true body back…?" Chronos-sensei asked with disbelieve.  
Genzou nodded slowly.  
"So I'll take Judai to Professor Hawkins's place… She will help Judai have her body back… Her body and all the new organs are ready… All is ready…"

"BUT I'M NOT READY!!!"  
"Ju, Judai-kun…" Sameshima tried to calm Judai down.  
"What is this??? After all this time… You just tell everything… NOW??? Why you keep all of those from me???" Judai could not hold his tears anymore. Ayukawa-sensei hold him tight. Judai couldn't accept this all in once. He holds Ayukawa-sensei back, tightly. Genzou felt so hurt when he heard Judai cry, sobbing, and screaming. He knew Judai was angry.  
"I can't tell you… Because… I don't want to hurt you more… When your body was changed… You lost all of your memories… I wanted you live happily… I'm sorry… Judai…" Genzou couldn't hold his tears. Judai looked up to his father. And felt so guilty. That his parents wanted… Just to make Judai happy.

"Wait a minute… 'She'…? I thought… Professor Arthur Hawkins was a…"  
"He passed away some years ago… And your case was taken under the care of his granddaughter…" Mokuba explained shortly about Judai's new professor.  
"Is she as good as her grandpa?" asked Chronos.  
"Don't underestimate her… Even her grandpa told me, she smarter than himself…"

"We have no time anymore…"  
Everyone in that room looked up to someone who just entered the room.  
"Sir???"  
"Ka, Kaiba-san…???"  
"Kaiba-san-nanone…!"  
"Kaiba-sensei???"

"What took you so long, Seto-nii? Where's Atem-nee…?"  
"She's already in the helicopter… Come on… Look at him… He's already pale…"  
Ayukawa checked Judai's temperature. She looked surprised. Genzou hurriedly wrapped Judai with his coat.  
Everyone followed the CEO to the helicopter-field. Atem was already there with a beautiful young woman with a long blond hair. She's was about at same age with Mokuba and Noa.

"Come on in…" Atem held Judai's shoulder softly.  
But the boy just stood there.

"Principal Sameshima…"  
"Yes, Judai-kun…?"  
"Will you tell about this to all of my friends…? I don't want…to just leave them like this…"  
Sameshima just nodded with smile. "I will, Judai-kun… I'll tell all the truth…"  
"Please… Tell them… I love them…"

After that, the helicopter flew, leaving the Duel Academy.  
Judai sat near window, looked at the land… In silence. Genzou patted Judai's head softly.  
Noa and Mokuba sat face to face with Seto and Atem.  
And the blond girl, sat after Mokuba, face to face with Judai.

"Are you sure about this…?"  
"I, I'm sorry…?" Judai was a little bit surprised about the blond girl's question.  
"You'll lose all of your memory… About your friends, your day… Everything…"  
"Who, who are you…?"  
"I'm your new professor… Rebecca Hawkins…"

"Is there something we can do about Judai's memory? I don't want Judai to lose it all…" Genzou heard so begging. Rebecca just kept silent.

"I'll try my best… If Judai's brain's nerves are strong, the memories can be back even if Judai loses them at the first time…"  
"You mean… Judai will lose his memory, but he… I mean… She will get it back but in the long time…?" ask Mokuba.  
"Yes, but it still needs help… It can't be back so easily like that… Maybe a lot of help from people you know…"  
"B, but… If I have forgotten about them… How I could help myself to try remember them all???"  
"If they really good friends… They'll help you without you ask…"

Judai stopped speaking after she heard Mokuba's words.  
Rebecca giggled at Mokuba, and made the man little ashamed.  
"Wh, why you laughing at…?"  
"Heehee… Nothing, honey…"

"Honey…?" asked Judai with wide eyes.

"Oh… He didn't say that we're a lover's…?" Rebecca teased Mokuba a little with Judai's question.  
"what for would I tell this kid about our relationship?"  
Rebecca and Judai giggled when they saw blush across Mokuba's face.

---

Meanwhile, in Duel Academy… Principal Sameshima told everything about Judai's condition to all his friends. All of students just gasp with disbelief when they heard all the stories. They couldn't say even one word. Just listens with silent.

"A, an accident…?"  
"So… aniki… Is a girl… Actually…?"  
"But in a boy's body…?"  
"And he's about to change his body back…?"  
"What will happen if he's still in his boy's body-saurus?"

The principal just let a long sigh when he heard some questions from his students. All the teachers and Academy's staffs like Tome-san, were gathering on the meeting hall too with all the students. Now the hall is loud of students gasp and chat.  
They can't believe it… What they've heard before.

"If he still in his body… His life will have a same limit with his body…"  
"You mean… He will…???"  
"Yes, Asuka… That's why… Judai needs to go to the surgery in time…"

All students started panicking.  
"Will he be saved…???"  
"He'll be all right isn't he?"

"He will be just fine, if the surgery succeeded… But…"  
All the students silent in a second, when Sameshima stops his words…

"But… He will lose all of his memories…"

There's no one say a word. Hall is so quite with surprise and sad on the student's face.

"Judai-sama… Will forgets about us…?"  
"Even what happened with our school before…? I mean… Our BIG adventure…?"

"Yes, Rei… Martin…"  
Sameshima felt so guilty, when he saw some students crying. Shou, Rei, Asuka, Manjyoume, Misawa, Kenzan, Martin… all Judai's closest friends.

"But I think… He will remember everything again… If you all help him to remember…"

"You mean… His memories can be back-saurus?"  
"I hope so, Kenzan-kun… So, can I count it all to you, guys…?"

The entire group nodded.  
"We'll do our best…"  
"When he will come back…?"  
"I don't know pretty sure…"

---

"Judai… Are you ready…?"  
"I… I'm not sure… I'm scared…"  
"The surgery will be about 20 minutes later…"  
"N, no… I'm not ready…"

**'**_**Kuri… kuri…'  
'We will always with you, Judai…'  
'No worry, okay…?'**_

"Mi, minna…"

**'**_**You'll just be fine…'**_

"Haou…?"  
Judai whispered to all his spirit friends. Even Haou sat and hold him tight.

**'**_**I'll always by your side…'**_  
"Thank you, guys…"

-

"All ready…"  
"You'll be in a deep sleep… Okay…?"

"I'll forget everything when I wake up, right…?"  
Rebecca stopped for a while, when she heard Judai's trembling words. He looked so scared.  
Judai was crying while he laid down on surgery table. He counts hide his fear when he saw all big machines and so much tools surrounded him.

"Your parents are here, honey… Everything will be just fine…"  
"I'm scared…"  
Rebecca smile and kissed Judai forehead softly.  
"I understand… But you'll meet your friends again… And I'm pretty sure, you'll remember them all… They are really good friends aren't they?"  
"Y, Yes…"

"Professor… It is the time…"

"I feel so… Sleepy…"  
"It's okay Judai… It's okay…"  
Rebecca's voice faded out in Judai's ears. Everything became dark. Everything…  
All his days, adventures, laugh, sad, duel… With his friends were shows up in his mind. All his flashbacks…

**'**_**You'll just be fine… They will always be with you Judai…'**_  
"Haou…?"  
_**'Call me Jaden… That's my true name…'**_  
"Ja… den…"  
_**'You'll remember again… Remember your friends… And Johan…'**_

"Jo… han…"

The last thing he remembered before he's put in the deep sleep and before he forgets… Is Johan's smile… With his emerald green eyes…

Johan…

----------

**To be continued...**

**I know, gender bender Atem :) He, I mean... she is Seto's wife here. Mokuba, Rebecca, and Noa are about 19 years old.  
You can imagined Judai's father as Prince Judai's dad... The King... I forgot his name... -_- Well, If you see the anime (I forget which episode too! TAT) you'll know him...  
From now... I'll called Haou as Jaden.  
****Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan will called as Jesse****. **

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / ****Rakuen91**** (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	2. She's back

About a month after that, all students just filled their days with their daily activity. But for some students… Every day was so different without their best friend.

"I wonder when we can meet Judai-sama again…"  
"Yeah… I missed him so much…"  
"I hate to admit it… But I miss his stupidity too…" All looked at Manjyoume with a smile.

-

"I can imagine… How will Judai Yuki looks like in girl uniform…?"  
"Yeah… He must look so 'pretty'… Hahahaha!"  
Some students made some jokes of it. Every day, Judai's friends found out about these jokes from students, who most of them were boys. Of course that made them angry. But no longer, because, Kenzan always punched them till faint.  
"I hate them…"

The bell rang. And all of student were running to Academy's Hall. Principal had something to tell. And that was going to be a really big surprise for the Academy.

-

At that time, a really big luxurious ship had arrived in the Academy's harbor.  
Ayukawa-sensei welcomed the person who just arrived.

-

"I have news for you all… She is back…"

"She?"  
"Who is 'she'…?"

"She… Who you all know as… Judai Yuki…"

All the students were surprised. And the hall was so noisy with the student's voice's. Some of them cheered.  
"WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?"  
"HE… I mean… SHE'S BACK???"  
The principal just smiled to the crowd. "I haven't met her before… But…"

"Sir… She's here…"

With Ayukawa-sensei's announcement, Principal Sameshima announce back to the students…  
"Ah, okay… Let her in… Everyone… Let's meet Judai Yuki…"

A girl with short brown hair but long on the front came in to the hall. She wore Red Osiris girl uniform already. Complete with the red boots on her foots. She was no taller than Asuka, but taller than Rei.

All the students gasp with surprise when they met her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm Judai Yuki… A new student here… Nice to meet you all…"

-

The soft and sweet voice from the girl, made all the students go in a state of shock.  
The beautiful creature they'd ever seen before. All the boys were hypnotized by the beautiful creature in front of them. Even the girls were in shock with Judai's cuteness.

"Judai… You'll be in the 3rd grade…"  
"Yes, sir… Minna-san… Dozo yoroshiku…"

-

After the meeting ended, all the students went back to their activity. But their eyes and mind couldn't stop not to turn from Judai Yuki. All of them wanted to see her closely.

"Ju, Judai-sama…???"  
"She, She is so… Pretty-saurus…"  
All the students looked at her with blush at their face. Even the boys who were making jokes about Judai before. "Is that really… Judai Yuki…?"

The bell rang for the sign of the 3rd grade's class was about to start.

Judai was busy to find some books which she is going to use in her new class in her locker. She felt so strange because of all the students were staring at her.  
_'Am I odd or something…?'  
_She felt uncomfortable. But she just smiled when her eyes met the people who were staring at her. And they just turned around with blush on their face, or smile back to her groggily.  
_'I think… I can't have some friend in my first day…'_ She sighs sadly.

"Judai!"  
Judai turned her face to some people who called her name.  
"Oh… yes…?"

"Err… Do you know your class…?"  
"Actually… No… c, can you show me… Where's our class…?" Judai asked politely.

Sho, Asuka, Manjyoume, and Misawa smiled warmly to her. And Judai felt better than before.

"Judai… Do… do you remember us…?"  
"I… I'm sorry…?"

Judai looks so confused with Shou's question. Sho, Asuka, Manjyoume, and Misawa were just standing, waiting for Judai's answer. But the answer was not satisfying for them…

"Have we… Met before…?"

The four of Judai's old friends sighed with disappointment.  
_'So it's true… She remembers nothing…'_

"I… It's nothing… Can we go to the class now…?"

-

Chronos-sensei teaches the students for some hours.  
"Now… Do exercise 5…"  
All the students were busy writing on their books. Chronos stood and realized something. Yuki Judai was there, sitting beside her friends back. But without knowing who they are. Class was so quiet. Chronos sighed sadly. Wishing for his student having her memories back…

-

"Yeah! It's break time!"  
"Come on, guys!"  
"Wait…"  
Shou, Manjyoume, and Misawa stopped at Asuka's word. Judai walked out of class room alone. The four of them just stood behind her.  
"Will we go with her…? She doesn't remember us anymore…"  
Shou looked at Misawa angrily. "What are you thinking about? She's still our Judai Yuki!"  
"Shou's right… Come on… We ask her… Hey, Ju…"

When Shou and Asuka were about to run to Judai, suddenly some boys from their class pulled Shou till fall. Running, and surrounding Judai.  
"Hey, Judai! Do you remember me???"  
"Judai! It's me! From Obelisk Blue! We'd duel before…!"  
"Judai! Look at me! Do you remember me to???  
"Judai! You're so cute!"  
"Will you go out with me???"  
"Yellow Ra will have a little party for you…! You like it???"

Judai looked so scared and panicking with all the boys from the three dorms surrounding her so sudden after class.  
Asuka helped Shou who collapsed on floor in because all the boys trampled on him. Misawa and Manjyoume sweat dropped seeing that all.

"I, I… I'm sorry… Please…"

Misawa and Manjyoume were about to help Judai, who panicking more because now all the boys were being more annoying than before. But then, someone pulled Judai's hand so fast. And all the boys stopped when they saw who it was.

"It's not polite… This young lady just arrived and you guy teased her so much… Principal Sameshima already told us to protect and help her… Not disturb her… Didn't he…?" said Ryou coldly. He stood front of Judai, protecting the girl who was trembling behind him. Fubuki patted her shoulder with warm smile, trying not to scare her. And Fujiwara helped Judai with taking her books from the floor. All the boys looked so scared of Ryou's cold voice.  
"The party is over… Now, it's better if you're taking the break outside… It's a sunny day…" Fubuki dismissed all the boys and the students who just watched.

"Ryou-ni-san…" Shou walked closer to his brother and his best pal. "Are you okay, Judai?"  
"Y, yes… Thank you, minna-san… I'm sorry… I made you all trouble…"

"No… no…! It's okay!"  
"Yes… Well, you're so pretty and cute… That's why I… I mean… They're so… Ouch! What's wrong, sis…?"  
Asuka punched her brother on his stomach, disgusted with his behavior.  
"We're friends aren't we?" said Asuka. And that made Judai smile happily. She found some friends at her 'first' day at the academy.

"So… would you like to go to cafeteria with us…?"  
"I'd love to…! Thank you… Mmm…"

Asuka looked at Judai who looked so confused. And she realizes something.  
"Oh, how fool I am…! I'm really sorry, Judai… I'm Asuka… Tenjoin Asuka…"  
Judai smiling again "Thank you, Tenjoin-san…"  
"Just Asuka… And this is Shou Marufuji, you can call him Shou-kun and his big brother Ryou Marufuji or Ryou-san… This is Manjyoume Jun or just Manjyoume… And Misawa Daichi or Misawa-kun… And Fujiwara Yusuke or Fujiwara-san…"  
"… And let me introduce myself, mademoiselle Judai… I'm Fubuki Tenjoin… Or you can call me Fubukking… If you want… Or just Fubuki… I'm Asuka's cool and handsome big brother…" Suddenly Fubuki pushed his own sister and kissed Judai's hand, which made her blush and feel a little bit weird with his attitude. Asuka couldn't hold her anger anymore. She tried to punch her brother, but Shou and Manjyoume held her hands with panic. Ryou and Fujiwara just stood with sweat drop's.

"Minna-san…!"  
"Minna-saurus…!"

The three students from 1st and 2nd grade were running to Judai and friends.  
"Ah, Rei-chan, Kenzan-kun, and Martin-kun…!"

Rei looked so happy to meet her Judai-sama again. She trying to hide her disappointed face from all, because she knows, Judai must have forgotten them all.

"Judai… This is our junior from 1st grade and 2nd grade… This is Rei Saotome or Rei-chan… Martin Kanou or just Martin-kun … and Tyranno Kenzan or Kenzan-kun…"  
Judai smiled sweetly to them. Kenzan and Martin blushed and smiled back groggily to Judai. Rei felt happier than before. She found her 'new sister'.  
"I'll call you 'Judai-nee-sama'!!!!"  
"E, eeeh…? Just Judai is fine…"  
Judai felt blush when she heard her new nick name from Rei who was clinging and hugging at her tightly.  
"Hmmm… Okay… I'll call you 'Judai-sama' then!"

_'There's no difference with before…'  
_The others just sweat dropped.

---

"It's good… Judai is together again with her old friends… I hope, her memories will back…" The principal said looking at some of his students outside of his office's window.  
"Mmmm… Talking about 'some old friends'… Do you remember someone who really closed with Judai before…?" asked Ayukawa-sensei.

"Someone…? Oh! Of course! I must inform them too…!"  
"Them…?"  
"Of course… They were so close with Judai too right?"

---

Somewhere… far away from Japan, and from Duel Academy Center. In Europe, more specifically. In the North Duel Academy… which the academy has a classic castle building.  
The building was so quiet… all the students are in their classes, listening to their teacher. All was so peaceful. Until, a knocking on a 3rd grade classroom door broke the silence.

"Excuse me…"  
"Ah… Chancellor… what can I do for you, sir…?" asked the teacher after he stopped his lesson.

"Johan Anderson from Obelisk Blue… could you follow me, now…?"

A teal blue haired boy was a little bit surprise when his name was echoing on the class room.

-

"Mr. Sameshima… a Principal of Duel Academy Center in Japan just called me… He said he really needs your help… so, I was planning to transfer you to there for some months…"

Johan stood quietly.  
_'Duel Academy Center …? Hey, I can meet my best pal again there! I really missed him so much!' _  
Johan's thought about Judai. He really missed Judai. His best friend.  
Suddenly, a mischievous smile seemed to take over Johan's face.  
"Mmm… sir… how about our curriculum here…? Do we have a same curriculum as with them in the DA Center?" asked Johan.  
"Oh, yes… of course, don't worry…"

"Can I transfer to there for… ever…?"  
"Wh… what??? But…!"  
"Well, you know… actually, I've already made a transfer request letter… and I need you to sign it…"  
"But, why…???"  
"I've met someone at DA Center … He's really strong… and I want to challenge him again… this time… I won't lose…"

The chancellor looked at Johan's face. He stopped at Johan's words.  
"Is this someone… Is that someone Judai Yuki?… who you'd already told me…?"  
"YES! Please! Sign it! You must be wanting the best for your student, right???"

The old man looked up at Johan's eyes. He just smiled at the young duelist.  
"You know, Andersen…? Nothing… but the best…"

Johan smile got bigger when he saw his paper was signed by the chancellor at that time.  
"Thank you very much! I'll go to DA Center tomorrow!!"  
"That fast…?"  
"Of course! I'll pack this night!!!"

----------

**To be continued...**

----------

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
****Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / ****Rakuen91**** (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	3. Surprise

"Whaaaaaat!!! Anderson-sama will transfer to the DA Center???"  
"NOOOOO!!!!"  
"Don't leave us!!! We love youuuu!!!!"

All of Johan's fan girls were crying and begging to him not to leave North Academy. Johan ran as fast as he could. At last, Johan reached to his room. He locked himself in his room.  
"I'm enough with this! They always bug me every day! I want to move to DA Center immediately! I'll meet Judai and stay in his dorm… With him!!!"

-

Later that noon…

"Yeah! That's why I'll go to airport tomorrow…! How about you, Amon?"  
"Sheesh… I don't know why you're so obsessed with Judai…"  
"Aw, come on… we're best pal's after all…"  
Johan was lying down at his bed in his room, chatting with Amon on the phone. His suitcase was all ready filled with all of his clothes, books, everything in his dorm room.

"Actually, I missed them all too… You know… Jim just called me last night… I know that he must be so missed by that Dino-boy…"  
Johan started Laughing at Amon's story about Jim.  
"… And O'Brien missed them too… So, I think we will gather at DA Center again…"  
"What? You'll transfer too?"  
"Yup! We'll transfer to there… you know… until our last year…"  
"Hey, that's great! I wonder why Sameshima-san needs our help… for what…?"  
"Wha…? Johan… don't tell me… you know nothing about Judai…"  
"What…? What happened with him???"

After Amon's short explanation about Judai on the phone, a really loud scream echoed all over the entire North Academy.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT...??????"

The chancellor thought there's some earthquake. He tried to stay calm. But a loud crash of opened door of his office, made him more surprised.  
"A, Andersen…? What's wrong with you…?"

"Sir… I'll go to DA Center … THIS NIGHT!!!!"

---

Back to Duel Academy Center with Judai and her 'new' friends…

"This was your favorite place… you always see the sea's scenery from here…"  
"This is so beautiful…"  
"Do you remember it…?"  
"N, no… I'm sorry…"  
"It's okay… you don't need to hurry…"

Asuka, Manjyoume, Shou, Misawa, Rei, Kenzan, Martin, Fubuki, Ryou, and Fujiwara were helping Judai to remember all the places on Duel Academy. Meet some old friends, having lunch together, and looking at some photos…

"I… was a boy… before…" Judai looked at some photos at Graduation album.  
"Yes, Judai…"  
"It's so hard to believe… but it's true… We are best friends…"  
"I knew that… my parents told me before…but I still can't remember… and believe it…"

All was in silent at Judai's words. But then, Judai asking again.  
"We were graduated… but why… we still are in 3rd grade…?" ask Judai.  
"Oh, about that… the students were graduated from DA… but whoever wants to become a real duelist and have a certificate to work on the DA or for the future, they can take two years longer in here… You came back from your journey some months ago and decided to take that chance… We're all too… and our classmates… The chance is so big! Imagine it! We can work for DA and Kaiba Corporation, even … And we will have a really high position in the duel world!!!"

Judai just kept silent, while her friends are still daydreaming.  
"And… how about… Fubuki-san, Ryou-san, and Fujiwara-san…? You are seniors… but why you're still in here too…? Are you taking the two years too?"  
"Ohoho… Mademoiselle Judai-chan…! We already have the certificate… and we're still in here… because we're helping all the teachers here… as a senior duelist…!"  
"But still under the teacher's control…"  
"And, if there's duel competition between all Duel Academies from all of countries, we will train the students who's chosen by their dorm …"  
Fubuki, Ryou, and Fujiwara explain to Judai one by one.

"That's right! Maybe some duel can help aniki… I mean… Judai to remember!!!"  
"Shou's right! Let's try it!!!!"  
"B, but… I…"  
"Come on! To the Duel Arena!!!"

All of them are pulling and pushing Judai. But the girl was just trying to stop them.  
"No… guys… I…"

-

"Come on, Judai! Show your power!" Asuka and Shou cheered Judai from audience seats with the others.  
"It's been so long… just prepare…" Manjyoume set his deck.

Judai was little bit trembling. She looked so confused with her deck.

"Ore no time! Draw!"

---

Principal Sameshima was walking through Duel Arena's area to check the DA's computers condition. Suddenly, he heard someone screaming. He is looking for the person who screamed. He entered the Duel Arena, and found some of his students… with Judai who was kneeling on the ground, her shoulders shaking as her head were covered by her hands. Sobs could be heard coming from the brunette. She looked so scared… with something.

"Judai! What happened?"  
"We don't know… We were just trying to help Judai to have her memories back with duel… but when Manjyoume attacked her with his Monster deck... She screamed so loud and fell to the ground…"  
Asuka and Rei try to calm Judai down. But the girl didn't stop trembling. Even when Asuka held her tight. Judai still cried.  
"Judai-sama… Are you okay…? What happened?" Rei's stroking Judai's back.

"Stop… Please… stop…"  
"What…? Judai…?"  
"Please… stop… I don't want… someone hurt… anymore… please…"

_'Someone hurt anymore…? In duel…?' _  
Sameshima realized something about Judai's words. The girl must had seen some part of her memories… about her duel before… When Judai was in her boy's body, she must had dueled for people who she loves. Her friends… And this part was really making the girl the trauma.

-

"So all of her memories mostly are about the bad duel part…?"  
"Maybe… And that's hurt her so much…"

---

At that night, Johan was in his plane. On his journey to the center DA. He could not sleep. His mind was so busy with Judai.

_'Judai…? a girl??? Sheeesh… I can't imagine it…!'  
**'Why not…? Just imagine him with skirt and boobs…'  
**'Jesse! I told you not to disturb my mind!!!'  
**'Don't call me that… it's so girly…'**_**  
**_'So what I must call you? Yubel? You're not Yubel anymore! But why are you still in my mind???'  
**'Well, it's simple… you, gem-boy… Yubel was out from your body… but his power of darkness was still left in yours… so… tadaaah… there's me… as your darkness side…And I get to live in your mind… some place of darkness for dark spirits to live… like spirit of light… who must live in the place with light… So, just say… I use mind link if I want to have some 'chat' with you…'  
**'So I can use that link too…?'  
**'Ow… how smart are you…'  
**'Okay… so… STOP THE MIND LINK NOW!!!'_

With that, Johan didn't heard Jesse's voice anymore. He sighed deeply, and tried to relax.  
_'Judai with... skirt and boobs… OH MY GOD! STOP IT!!!'_

-

Somewhere… At the darkness place…  
"Hahahaha! What an innocent boy… I wonder… how does Judai look like then…? Hmph... Well… not my business…"

"Hey Jesse!" A monster calling Jesse's name. He turns to the monster. "What do you want…?"  
"Hey… I just wanna inform you something…"  
"Hmph… how rude… you must call me Jesse-sama… or Haou for sure… I the ruler of this world! I'm the King of this Darkness Kingdom!"  
"Not anymore…"  
"Wh, What?"  
"The true Haou's back… I mean… Jaden…"  
"WHAAAAAT???? It can't be!!!"  
"Well, suit yourself then… if you're not believing me… you can see the queen in her castle…"  
"No! It can't be! I'm the Ki……… Wait a minute… What did you said…? Que…?"

----------

**To be continued...**

----------

**I told you at the first chapter...**  
**Haou called as ****Jaden****.****  
****Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse****.**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
****Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / ****Rakuen91**** (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	4. The Meeting

"Oh, I'm gonna be late!"  
Judai locked her room's door. She ran to DA building as fast as she could. But when she arrived at the cafeteria, she saw no one in the building.  
"Why… there's no student's here…?"

"Can I help you…?"  
Judai looked at the person who just called her. A fat woman with warm smile looked so surprised when Judai turned her face to the woman.

"O, Oh my God… Judai-chan…? Is that you…?"  
"Ye, yes… who are you…?"  
"I'm Tome… I know you dont remember… but…" Tome-san walks slowly to the girl still with a warm smile on her face. "If you need something here… I'll try my best to help you… I've heard everything from Principal… Oh how I missed you so much… you look so pretty…"

Judai saw tears from Tome-san's eyes. Judai just stood in silence, but she tried to smile for the woman.  
"I'm sorry… I can't remember you, Tome-san… but I'm sure… one day I'll remember everything…" Judai stroked Tome-san's shoulder softly. The woman felt better when she saw Judai's beautiful brown eyes.  
"It's okay, Judai-chan… you're a good girl…"

---

At the Duel Academy Center's harbor…

"Are you sure??? They'll transfer here till the end of their last year-saurus???"  
"Yup! Amon, called me last night… he was in his flight with O'Brien, Johan, and Jim…!" cheers Shou.  
"Yaaaaay! I can meet Jim again-saurus!!!" Kenzan shouted happily.  
"Hey, was Johan already informed about what happened with Judai, right?" ask Manjyoume to Asuka.  
"Well, maybe yes…"  
"Ah! Crap!!!!"  
"What is it, Rei?" Martin was about to jump when he heard Rei's shout.  
"I forget to tell Judai-sama!!! We have no lesson's at Saturday!!!! Oh noooo!!! She must be in the Academy center building now…!!!"

"Hey! That's the ship!!!"  
"Heeeey!!! Guys!!! Welcome back!!!"  
"Amon! Jim! O'Brien…! Jo… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Everybody was shocked when Johan just jumped from the ship to the ground with a loud of thud.  
"Sheeesh, Johan… I've told you to just wait patiently… till the ship aboarded…" sighed Amon.

Jim and Amon walked carefully from the ship. All greets them. O'Brien helped Johan stand.

"Johan! You crazy or what??? Why you just jumped like that???" Shou protested with what Johan just did, which all most made him have a heart attack.

"Where's Judai??? Is it true??? that His true identity is a girl???"  
"It's not a 'He'… it's a 'She'! Judai… is… a… GIRL!"  
"B, but… how…! Now where is he… I mean… She?"  
"We'll tell you guys everything …Jim in Ra dorm with O'Brien, and we'll go to the Obelisk dorm, Johan and Amon's room's are in there… After this, we'll meet in Shou's room… in Obelisk…"  
After Asuka's words, all the students help the four transfer students picked up their suitcases.

---

"Oh, so you don't know about the schedule yet… Judai-chan?"  
"Yes, I'm so careless… I thought... I can't just depend on my friend… so I didn't ask them before… My fault…"  
"Oh… honey… It's fine… They would never object if you asked them for help… by the way… I'm really sorry, you helped me since you have no lesson's this day… The cafeteria's kitchen was so messed before you came here… Thank you very much, Judai-chan… You're helping me a lot…"  
"No… it's fine… I like helping you to wash the dishes…"

Suddenly, Judai's PDA on her pocket rang. She read the message.  
"Ah, I'm sorry Tome-san… Rei calls me to go to Obelisk's Dorm… I must go…"  
"It's fine… Just go, my dear… Have a good time…!"  
"Thank you very much… Err… do you know… where is Obelisk's Dorm? I'm a little bit confused…" Judai blush a little.  
Tome-san smiled and showed Judai the way.

---

"I… can't believe it… accident?"  
"Yes… that's why Judai's body was in Hawkins's lab for years…"

"So… how's Judai now…?"  
"She's fine-don… But, like what we said before… she needs our help to get her memories back…"  
Johan felt so bad when he heard Judai's story. His best friend. Now, he really wanted to meet Judai. Even if Judai does not remember him anymore.

"Hmmm… I'm just curious… how's Judai looks like now? As a girl…?" asked Jim. Amon, O'Brien, and Johan looked at the DA Center's students in the Shou's room. They face looked so enthusiasm.

"Oh! You must see her-saurus!"  
"She's sooo pretty!"  
"So cute!"  
"She looks like a doll!"  
"No! An Angel… My Mademoiselle Judai…"  
"You guys are weird…"  
"Come on, Manjyoume… just admit it…"

"R, really…?"  
"I really want to see her…"

"Hey, where's Rei…?"  
"Oh, she is outside room… I have no idea what she's doing with her PDA…"

-

"It's okay Rei-chan… I can go to Shou-san's place by myself…"  
"No! Let me pick you up at the Obelisk's Gate! Just wait me there, okay???"

Judai let a sigh when Rei turned off her PDA.  
And not for long, Rei was running to Judai who was waiting at the gate, jumped to the older girl and hugged her tight.  
"Judai-samaaa…!!!"  
"Ow, Rei-chan…!"  
"Come on! There's some old friends who will help you to remember something from your memory!"  
Rei said holding Judai's hand while they were walking to the Shou's room.  
And of course, there are so many Boys from Obelisk Dorm who wants to meet Judai or just wanna see her. Rei had to act like her bodyguard. Whoever wanted to try getting closer to Judai, Rei would kick them or punch them. And since Rei has a power as one of the best student on DA, there's no one who is brave enough to make some trouble with her.  
"Tch…! Losers…"  
Judai just sweat dropped with Rei's comment about the boys.

-

"Hmm… maybe Rei was looking for her…"  
Before Asuka left Shou's room to find Rei and Judai, Rei jumped inside Shou's room.

"Minna! I'm back! Come on, Judai-sama!"  
Rei was inside, but Judai was still on the outside of room, and all just could hear her voice.  
"But… this is boy's room… is it okay…?"

_'What? Is this Judai's voice…?'_  
Johan surprised when he heard a really soft and sweet voice from outside.

"Come on!" Suddenly Rei pull Judai into Shou's room.

And now, the four transfer students just stared in shock when they saw a really beautiful girl with brown hair and brown eyes with Red Osiris girl uniform. Blush was across on their face.

"Ju… Judai…?"

The girl just looked at the bluenette with silent.  
"Do I… know you…?"  
Johan feel a little bit shocked.  
But, Johan and the others were not surprised with Judai's question. Johan let a sigh. He was so sad and so broken.  
"Yes… you know me… just… not remember me…"  
"I, I'm r…really sorry…"  
Now Johan looked afraid with Judai's sad tone. The girl just didn't want to make someone disappointed or sad because of her.  
"No! No, Judai! It's okay…! That's why we're here… we want to help you…!"

And suddenly a furry purple spirit jumped to Judai. Ruby was so happy to see her master's best friend again.

"Rubiiii Rubiiii!"

"Ah! Oh…? Aww, what a cute spirit…!"  
Now Ruby looked so confused. Judai looked at her like not remembering the female spirit anymore.  
"Ru, Rubiii…?"

"Ruby… come here…"  
Ruby crawled at Johan's leg with sad face, while looking at Judai.

"Hey… you still have that ability! You still can see spirits!" said Shou and Kenzan.  
"Y, yes… my parents told me… I can see them since I was kid… does she hate me…?" asked Judai with a little sadness on her smile.  
"Oh, no… no… She just… well, you know… Mmm… Ruby was so happy when I told her that we will see you again… I mean… She hoped she could meet the old Judai Yuki…"

"Wait a minute… is it just me… or is Ruby really there…?" asked Martin. All started shocking with his words. They could see Ruby!!!

"What!!! Wait a minute!!! This is 'our' world isn't it???"  
"How come! I can see that mouse spirit too!!!"  
** Krrrrk!**  
"AUCH!"  
"Fubuki-san… please don't call her mouse… she's a legendary beast…"  
"Well, can someone explain about this…?"

Johan let a long sigh.  
"Well, after Yubel left my body, his power is still in my body… He has a really big power… and that has an effect to my Gem Beasts… they can come out from their deck whenever they want…"  
"The darkness power? Is that dangerous?"  
"No… because I can control my own power… and the darkness one was controlled by Jesse… And Jesse can't control me, he has his own darkness world…"  
"Who's this 'Jesse' guy?"  
"You guys know him as another me… when Yubel possessed my body…"  
"Wait, you with the shiny orange eyes ? Is that Yubel…?" asked Ryou.  
"No, he's not Yubel anymore… 'Just' my darkness side…"

All were just nodding. Johan looked down at Ruby which hides behind his leg. Sadness was shown on the spirit's face.

Judai looked so sad. But then, she kneeled and looked at Ruby with warm smile.  
"I'm really sorry, Ruby… I know you're so disappointed since you know I can't remember you… I'm really sorry… But… can we start again from beginning? Can we be a friend again?"  
Judai led her hand closer to Ruby slowly, trying not to scare the spirit.

Ruby slowly walked to Judai's hand, and smelled her carefully. And then she jumped to Judai's lap and snuggled happily at Judai's (sorry! xD) boobs, after she was assuring that was Judai she knew.

"Ru…! Ruby!!!!" Johan's face was in a deep red while Ruby was so happy in Judai's hold.  
"Awwww… she's so soft…" Judai holded Ruby tightly. And the spirit looked to enjoying it.

"R, Ruby… can we exchange…?"  
"You pervert brother!!!" Fubuki fainted because of Asuka's punch on his face.

"So… you're her master…?"  
"Y, yes…" Johan blushed at Judai, when the girl was still petting Ruby's head slowly.

_'God! Judai is so… beautiful…!!! Wh… what am I talking about??? She was a boy, my best friend!!!'_

"I'm Judai Yuki… nice to meet you all…" Judai smiled nicely.  
"I, I'm Johan Andersen… This is Austin O'Brien, Jim Crocodile Cook, and Amon Garam…"  
"Nice to meet you, Judai…"  
"Nice to meet you…"  
"Hi…"

---

"Let me in! This is my castle!"  
"No more… Queen is still sleeping inside…"  
"What are you talking about…???" Jesse couldnt hold his anger and his curiousity anymore. All the darkness monsters said… Jaden was back… but 'she' is a QUEEN???  
"Our leader… Haou is back… with her new form…"

With that, Jesse pushed the guardian monsters with anger, got inside the castle, and locked the door with his power hurriedly. The monsters just could shout and bang the castle door from outside. Jesse smirked, and came upstairs, to the king's room. But now… there was a body, lying on the bed. Jesse gasped at the body, he was so shock when he realized who was the really pretty girl with black outfit…

"J, Jaden…?"  
Jaden was still 'sleeping'… now 'he' had a girl's body. Jesse tried to calm himself down. He walked slowly to the Queen. Jaden still slept so peacefully. Jesse sat close beside Jaden.  
"Jaden... Oh my... she's so..."  
He looked at Jaden's body. With a really mischievous smile. He wanted to touch Jaden's body… slowly…

**ZZZZZRRRRTTTTSSS!!!**

Suddenly, he felt like an electric shock in his body and throw him against the wall.  
"What??? What was that???"  
He looked at Jaden's body again. Looks like there's a really big power's protecting Jaden.

"Tch!" Jesse stood with anger. "A new queen??? That's impossible! I rule this world! I'm the power! I am the King…!!! I…!"  
Jesse stopped at his words. "I… am… the King…?"

He smiled again… and looked at sleeping queen again…

"Yeah… that's right… I AM the King… And you'll be mine… You'll STILL be the queen… My Queen… I'll make you mine, Jaden…"

Jesse left the room with a really cold smile. But the smile showed a win… Jesse closed the door slowly…  
"Good night… my Queen… my… beloved… queen…"

----------

**To be continued...**

----------

**I told you at the first chapter...**  
**Haou called as ****Jaden****.****  
****Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse****.**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
****Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / ****Rakuen91**** (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	5. Can't Hide

Morning at the Duel Academy was so peaceful. Johan and the others were going to visit Judai at her dorm. She was the only one in Osiris Dorm among them all. Some Osiris students helped her when she moved to her room. They hoped that it would help Judai to recover her memory, so they tried to make the room still same with Judai's old room.

"So… dueling… didn't help him… I mean… her?"  
"Yes… maybe you have another idea, Johan?"  
The students were walking to the Osiris Dorm. They talked about how to make Judai remember.

"How about some photos…?" asked Jim.  
Kenzan shook his head, "Not working…"  
"Videos…?"  
"Just same result…"

"Sheeeesh! This is more difficult than I thought!"  
"We're here… Judai-sama!"  
Rei knocked Judai's room door.

The sound of lock on the door was heard and a furry brown monster popped up from the room.  
"Kuri! Kuri!"  
"Kuriboh???"  
"Hey, we can see it too!"  
"Maybe that's... because Haou's power… like mine…" Johan catched Judai's monster, when it jumped to him happily. Ruby popped up from Johan's back. The monsters playing around Johan's legs.

"Well, let's wake Judai-sama up!" Rei come in to the dark room. The others followed her, but Jun, Amon, Jim, and O'Brien still outside.

"Judai-sama! Wake up! Rise and shi…!"  
The sun shine come into the room from the window, when Rei opened the curtain. Johan, Kenzan, Shou, Asuka, Rei, Martin, and Misawa stated in shock when they see Judai still sleep, curled on her bed still in her night dress.

Johan felt his face grow hot, his heart was beating so fast.  
Asuka and Rei realized the situation. The girls pushed the boys out of the room.  
"Wait outside!"  
With that, the door was slammed in front of the boys face. Jun and the others who waited outside, had no idea what had happened inside.  
"What's up?"

-

"Judai-sama… wake up… it's morning already…"  
"Ng… ngh…?"  
"Hi, Judai…"  
Asuka and Rei helped Judai to prepare her uniform from her cupboard.

-

_'God! My heartbeat! Judai… She is so… ARGHHH!!!'_

"Hey, Johan… are you alright?" Shou looked at the bluenette, who was shaking his head with his hand's in his hair, panicking. His face was so red that even tomato would had been in shame.  
"Yeah… sure…"

"Hey, maybe we can try a walk around the academy again… Maybe it can help Judai to remember… Who knows…" said Amon when he remembered that they didn't have class today.  
"Hmmm… we might try that again…"

"Good morning, minna-san…"  
The boys looked at Judai who just came outside from her room, with Rei hugging her hand tightly.  
"Mo, morning, Judai…"

They told Judai about their plan today. The girls agreed with that. And they started walking to the Academy building.

---

The students had a really fun time. They chatted while walking. Jim and Kenzan looked so excited when they were talking about their favorite movie, Jurassic Park. Amon and Jun were talking about their family business. O'Brien and the others were talking about some duel. Meanwhile, Fujiwara and Ryou were trying to ignore Fubuki who was singing some love songs. Asuka knew that her brother tried to get Judai's attention. The girl just tried to keep her brother away from Judai, who walked a littlebit far behind them all. With Johan… who walked behind Judai.

Johan couldn't help but stare. Both just kept silent, while the others were walking and laughing about their chat.

Judai realized Johan tried not to be so close with her. She stopped, waiting for Johan.  
"Johan-san… are you okay…?"  
"Y, Yes… of course…"  
Now, both of them walked together. Suddenly, Ruby showed up on Johan's shoulder. She jumped to Judai's shoulder, and made the girl giggle.  
"Ohhh… She's so cute…"  
Johan smiled a little. "Ruby liked you so much… Even when you were a boy… Now, she still likes you…"  
"Really…? Glad to hear that… I love you too Ruby…"  
Ruby cheered up when she heard Judai's words. She licked Judai's face with happy, and made Judai laugh.

"Kuriiiiii…" Hane Kuriboh pouted with jealousy. Judai smiled, and hugged him with Ruby, while Johan was busy to hide his blushing face.

-

The students walked from Academy Building, from dorm to dorm, till the forests… And know, they arrived on the bridge near Yellow Ra Academy.  
"Well, this is a place when you met me for the first time-saurus…! Ju, Judai-nee-san? What's wrong…?"  
All of them looked at Judai because of Kenzan's words. Judai looked so pale and staggered.  
"Ju, Judai-sama!"  
"Judai!"  
"Mademoiselle!!! Are you okay???" Fubuki hedld Judai's shoulders at the time before the girl started falling.

_'UGH!'_  
Suddenly, Johan felt strange. He didn't like Fubuki at the time when the senior student held Judai's shoulders.  
_'Wha… What the…?'_

"Judai… what happened…?" Asuka helped Judai to stand, with Rei beside her.  
"I… don't know… I feel so dizzy…"  
"What we must do now…?"  
"Bring her to the Yellow Ra Academy's Garden! It's near here…!"

Judai and the others started walking slowly. Asuka held Judai's shoulder's. And Rei held the Osirisk girl's hand.

The garden was so big, with flowers, made the garden smell so good. Judai felt so relaxed there.  
"Sit down, here… Miss Judai…"  
"Thank you Jim-san…"  
"Do you want to drink something, Miss Judai…? I can find some drink on the garden's cafeteria…"  
"No… Thank you, Amon-san… I already make you all worried… I'm really sorry…"  
"Hey… It's okay…"

Johan sood between Jim and Amon. He whispered to the two tall boys. "… 'Miss'…?"  
"Well… she's a girl now, isn't she…?"  
"What's wrong if we called her 'miss'…?"  
Johan blushed deeply, and he found out that he was jealous. But he wouldn't admit it.  
"Well…! It's… Ngg… Gahhh!!!"  
Jim and Amon looked at each other with quizzical face, because of Johan's weird reaction.

"What's wrong here…?"  
Suddenly, a raven long haired teen stood behind the Academy students. He used dark blue jeans, a light blue shirt… and White Duel Academy's uniform with Kaiba Corporation Logo in the right side of the uniform.

_'C, CEO's representative of Kaiba Corporation…!'  
_All of them just stood there with wide eyes and gasped when they looked at the uniform with the logo.  
The older teen looked at Judai who sat at the garden's bench. He looked a little bit surprise. He walked closer to Judai and touched Judai's forehead.

_'Wh, What??? Who is he??? How dare he touch MY Judai!!!'_  
Johan gripped his hands. _'W… Wait… MY Judai…? Where the hell did that come from??? ARGHHH!!!'  
_Now, he shook his head so hard with his hands covering his blushing face._  
_"Hey, Johan… Are you sure you okay? You look so weird from the beginning…" Shou sweat dropped at Johan's weird attitude.

"You feld dizzy?"  
"Y, yes…"  
"Hot? Cold?"  
"Hot…"  
"Grip my finger…"  
Judai did what the teen obey. "I did…"  
The raven long haired teen was just silent. He stood up, and pulled out a PDA.

"Rebecca… I'm in the Yellow Ra Academy's Garden… Come here immediately… Your patient is waiting…"

With that, the teen looked at all the student's . "You, guys guard her… Someone will come…"  
"Wa, wait! Who are you…?"

"Mokuba Kaiba… Find a sheltered place… The sun's shine is not so good for her…", answered the teen coldly. And he just left, leaving the students there.

"Mo, Mo… Mokuba Kaiba…???"  
"Seto Kaiba's younger brother…???"  
"Cool!!!"  
"Wait a minute… It means… The person named 'Rebecca' who he called just then… is Rebecca Hawkins…???"  
"The Professor of 'Hawkins's Lab'??? The biggest 'Research and Development' in the world???"  
"Hey, I heard that 'Hawkins's Lab' was joined with Kaiba Corporation…!"  
"Hey, guys… we must found a sheltered place, like Mokuba-san's said…"  
"Oh… sorry… Well, we can sit there, till Rebecca-san come…"

Johan held Judai's shoulders and brought the weak girl slowly to the sheltered spot there. The others started to worry of the girl, because Mokuba didn't say anything about Judai's condition. And he just left them.

"I'll bring some water, okay…?"  
"N, no… I'll just be fine… I…"  
"No…! You'll just sit here…! And we'll find some drink, Judai-sama! You're so weak now…!"

Before Rei left, Asuka's and Misawa's PDA rang. They checked it. Asuka let a long sigh.  
"Shou, Jun, Rei… And the trio of seniors Blue Obelisk must go to the Principal's office… this is about making data and curriculum for the new transfer students… That means… Amon, Jim, O'Brien, and Johan… You must go with us…"  
"Kenzan and Martin… Principal needs us for make a data about new semester lessons for all grades students…" said Misawa.

"Wh.. WHAT??? We can't leave Judai-sama alone here!!!!"  
"Rei's right-saurus!!!"  
"Yes! We must company aniki… I mean… nee-sama! At least… till Rebecca-san arrived here!"

"Minna-san… I'll just be fine… It's okay…"  
Judai smiled warmly. The other students still couldn't leave her.  
"B, but…"

Johan still held Judai's shoulders. "Look… at least… one of us must company Judai…"

"Nice idea! We count it to you, Andersen…" With that, Manjyoume just left.  
"Be good, Johan…" Asuka and Shou sad, following Jun with hurry.  
"I'll kill you if something happens to Judai-sama!" And Rei left too.

"Please, take care of Judai-nee-sama-don!"  
"Bye, Judai-nee-san…" Martin waved his hand.  
"We'll meet again tomorrow!" Kenzan, Martin, and Misawa left to the Academy building.

"We'll take care of your data…" Amon smiled at Johan.  
"Leave it to us…" Jim said following Amon with Karen on his back. And O'Brien just followed them in silence.  
"Wha…? Wait! Guys!!!" Johan panicked when he saw all of his friends just leave him alone with Judai in the garden.

"Johan-san… You can go with them… I'll be fine here…" Judai pushed Johan's shoulders a little. But Johan felt guilty when he saw Judai smile. "I, I…"

"Rubiii!"  
Ruby was pushing Johan's leg. She looked like she was trying to say 'Don't leave her'.  
Johan smiled a little. "I'll stay here…"  
"B, but… Johan-san…"  
"Just call me Johan… besides… we were really best friends, you know?"  
"Were we…?"  
"Yup…! And now… I still wanna be your best friend… may I…?"  
Judai blushed at Johan's words. "Y, yes… I'm very glad…"

_'Oh, Good God! She is so Cute!!! I can't help it!!!'_  
Johan was trying to hide his face. But then, he blushed more deeper when Judai let her head rests on Johan's shoulder.  
"Wha… Judai???"  
But the girl was just silent. Johan started to worry again. Judai was so cold now. She looked more pale than before.  
"Judai! Hang on!"

"Leave her to me, please…"  
A blonde long hair teen held Judai's hand.  
"A, Are you… Rebecca Hawkins…?"  
"Yes… and who are you…? Her guardian…?"  
"Well… I…" Johan stopped at his words. "I… was… her best friend…"

Rebecca fell silent at Johan's words. And then she picked the younger girl up slowly.  
"My car is over there… you can come with me…"  
Johan obeyed Rebecca's words. They hurriedly put Judai on the Academy's car.  
"Hold her, okay? We have no time…"  
Johan tried to hide his blush on the trip. He just let Judai rest her head on his chest.  
_'Oh God… Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,… What's wrong with me??? I can't stop my heartbeat!!!!'_

"Rubiiii… biii…"  
"Don't worry, little one… she will be just fine…" said Rebecca.

Johan realized that Ruby had hidden herself as an invisible spirit now, she doesn't use her power to come out from her deck, so people can't see her.  
"What? You can see spirit too…?"  
"Yes… just like you, Andersen…"  
"You know me…?"  
"Of course… Johan Andersen, junior duelist from Europe… You won several times at Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions junior championship, and you owned The Gem Beasts… Your parents died when you were a little kid, and you have their inheritance… now you live alone with a butler and some maids in a castle in Norway, Northern Europe… But still, you get your money from all the championship you join… You're a really rich boy for your age, you know…?"  
Rebecca smiled a little after her explanation about Johan's, while she was driving.

"H, how did you…?"  
"We must know everything about our students here, in Duel Academy… and you are one of the special students… of course I know you… and your girlfriend of course…"  
Johan blushed again with Rebecca's words. Now he realized his feelings about Judai.  
"She… she is not my…!"  
"We're here…"

The car stopped at Academy's Hospital Building.  
In some minutes, Johan was waiting outside at a laboratory room. He just sat with Ruby, who kept scratching the lab's door. She wanted to be at Judai's side. Hane Kuriboh flew around the front door with worry. But Rebecca said, that even spirits can't enter the room.

"Biii… biii…"  
"Ruby, Hane Kuriboh… come on… She'll be fine…" Johan picked the spirits from the front of the door and sat back on the bench.  
"Biiii…"  
"Kuriiii…"

The door opened and made Johan stand up immediately.  
"Johan…" Rebecca called his name. "You can enter…"

Judai was lying on the hospital bed. She was unconscious. But she looked better than before.  
"She will be just fine…"  
"But, she looked so pale before…"  
"It's okay… Judai's body still has a limit because of the changed body before… But if she will eat her medicines which I gave to her, she'll be just fine like before… Now, don't let her do too much exercise… And be careful with weather's sudden exchange… that's not good for her body… This just happens if she did too much activity… So, you… as her boyfriend… Please take care of her… a lot…"  
"B, but… I…"  
"Well… I must meet someone… you, please company her here… if she wakes up, you guys can go back to your dorms…"

Rebecca stood from her seat. And she walked carefully to the spirits, "You guys take care of her too, okay…?"  
She smiled and patted Ruby's and Hane Kuriboh's head. "Biiii…!" "Kuriii…!"And the spirits smiled back at Rebecca.  
Rebecca closed the door slowly. She learned her back against the door.

"Hhhh…"  
"What's up, prof…?"

Mokuba greeted her with two cups of coffee at his hands.  
"Coffee…?"  
"Thanks…" Rebecca took the cup of coffee from Mokuba.  
"How's she…?"  
"She's fine… Looks like Andersen is so sad about her memory loss…"  
"Of course…"  
Mokuba drank his coffee slowly. "Her father said… she's scared of dueling, even when she's still able to see spirits…"  
"She will remember all… I'm sure of it… her brain's nerves are strong… and her condition before surgery was good… she has a good health…"  
"Let's hope so… Atem-nee and my brother are worried about her too… She is their favorite student after all…"  
"Heehee… Are you jealous…?" Rebecca giggled at him.  
"No, I'm not! I'm 19 years old already…! For what should I be jealous of her…?"  
"Well… let see… your brother married Atem … You're so close with **(*)** _brother_ and _sister_ before… I can see you're jealous with your brother… And now… Judai has his attention…"  
"Sheeeeesh… you're a really scary girlfriend you know that…?"  
"Hehehe… Come on… I think we must help Noa to complete the student data…"  
"He has stressed out already…"  
"You're really a bad little brother…"  
"Hey, he's just 5 minutes older than me… I'm not a 'little'…"  
"Yeah, okay … come on…" Rebecca smiled at her boyfriend.

----------

**To be continued...**

----------

**(*) My another fan fic Yugioh! The Next. It's in Indonesian. I'm really sorry T_T  
Rebecca is Yugi's and Atem's little cousin. Yugi and Atem are twin. Yugi is Atem's big brother, and Atem is a girl here (gender bender… I know…:p)  
Rebecca always call Yugi as 'brother' and Atem as 'sister'.  
Yugioh! The Next is about, Yugi searching his lost twin sister, according Pharaoh's history. And how Atem can be his little sister. About Yugi, Jounouchi, and Seto's pasts.  
Atem lost 'her' memory too in here. Seto and the other try to make her remember…**

**note:  
Haou called as ****Jaden****.****  
****Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse****.**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
****Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / ****Rakuen91**** (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	6. Mirror

**"Judai…"  
**"Someone called me…? Who's there…?"  
**"Judai… I'm here…"  
**"Where…?"  
**"Judai…"**

Judai walked slowly and carefully in the darkness. She felt someone coming in front of her of her.  
"Who is…? Oh, mirror…"  
**"Judai… It's me…"  
**The mirror talked to her… No… Someone who was really similar with Judai was really there. With her black dress. The black dressed girl offered her hand. Judai touched her hand slowly and felt something when she touched her.

"Have we met before…?"  
**"I'll always with you… Please… remember…"**  
"You…?"  
**"It's me… Haou… Jaden…"  
**"………. Jaden…?"

-

"Ngggh…"  
Johan looked at Judai, when he heard her voice. She moved a little bit, and opened her eyes slowly.  
"Jo, Johan…?"  
"Judai! Are you all right?"  
Judai tried to sit and Johan helped her to sit carefully.  
"Yes… I'm fine… Oh!"

Judai catched Ruby and Hane Kuriboh, when they suddenly jumped to her hold.  
"Rubiiiii…"  
"Kuriiii…"

Judai giggled at the spirits_  
'How lucky are they…'_ Johan looked at the two spirits with jealousy.

Judai looked at Johan. "Mmm… Johan… Can I ask you something…?"  
"Yes? What is it…?"  
"Who is… Haou… or… Jaden…?"  
Johan was so surprised with Judai's question. He had no idea how to begin the story. How she could meet the King of Darkness.  
"Ja, Jaden… Haou?"  
Judai nodded when Johan repeated the name.  
"It… is so difficult to explain… And… I… I don't know how to explain it to you… about him…"  
"Him…?"  
"Yes… Him… Haou… I mean, Jaden is a boy…"

Judai looked confused with Johan's explanation about Jaden.  
"It's weird… But I saw a 'girl' who really similar with me in my dream…"  
"Maybe you just tired… Just take a rest, please… after this I'll take you to your dorm…"  
Johan helped Judai back to bed and covered the girl with blanket till her shoulder. Judai smiled at him. And Johan blushed, but he tried to hide it with smile.

"I'll bring something to drink… You guys… company her, okay?"  
"Rubiiii…"  
"Kuriiii…"

Johan closed the door. He walked to the drinking machine to buy some drinks. Now, he was alone on the corridor.  
"Jesse… come out…"  
"Well… well… looks like Andersen-boy needs me… What's wrong? You need my help to seduce Judai-chan…?"  
Now Jesse stood besides Johan. No one could see him, but Johan himself. The power of darkness and power of light in Johan's soul was balance. That's why Jesse couldn't possess Johan's body anymore.

"Shut up! Not that!"  
"Okay… okay… so, tell me… how does Judai-chan looks like? Is she sweet? With her boo…"  
"She said she dreamed about Jaden… but in a girl body… Have you seen him…?"  
"Her…"  
Johan stopped at Jesse's word. He looked at his other soul. Jesse crossed his hands front of his chest and showed a serious face.  
"What…?"  
"Now, Jaden is a girl… just like Judai… Looks like, the changing of Judai's body had influence to Jaden's body too…"  
Johan states with shock. "Ha, have you talked to her…?"  
"No, not yet… she was sleeping… I don't know when she will wake up…"  
The boys leaned at the wall. They stood silently.

"Judai doesn't remember her…"  
"What…?" Jesse was little bit surprised at Johan's words.  
"She remembers nothing…"  
"Even her spirits…?"  
"She just knows Hane Kuriboh… Ruby was so sad when she found out, Judai doesn't remember her anymore…"

Jesse looked at the other boy. "Look, Gem-boy… All of human have their two sides on their soul… light and darkness… I AM your darkness side… All the people who can see spirits like you realize that they have the both sides of their soul, and they must keep the balance of them… You have balance in your soul, but Judai lost her darkness side… Jaden… This is not good, she must remember that she has Jaden… If not…"  
Jesse stopped there. Johan's waiting.  
"If not…?"  
"If not… Jaden will be gone forever… and… Judai will lost half of her soul…"

"It means… Judai's power in duel and her ability to see spirits will be gone???"  
"In the flesh…"

The boys stood in silent again.

"If Jaden's gone… what will you do?"  
"Jaden? Me? Hahahahaha! I'll be a king again! No one can stop me to rule the darkness world…!!!"  
"You're so cruel…"  
"Hey, I have no feeling about her… Different with you… Andersen…"  
"Sheeeesh… Just go…"  
"Hey, you're the one who called me…"  
"Yeah… yeah… thank you for coming…"  
And then, Johan went back to Jaden's room. And Jesse was gone, back to his own world.

-

The sun was already set. The way to Osirisk Dorm was so dark. The forest looked so scary.

"Thank you, Johan… For taking me to my dorm…"  
"Naaah… Its fine… besides… I can't let a lady walk alone in the dark place near forests…"  
Judai smile at Johan. She bowed down her body, and came inside her room. From her window, Johan could see her waving her hand. He waved back at her. And left the place… with smile at his face.

-

In the darkness world…

Jesse sat besides the sleeping queen.  
"Come on… just wake up…! I'm tired here…! Just watching you sleeping all day! And I have nothing to do…!"  
Jesse freaked out surrounding the Queen's Room.  
"Psh…! I can't touch you either…"  
He sat close Jaden's pillow.  
"Hoy! Are you listening to me??? I'm bored here!!!"  
Jesse shouted at Jaden's ear, but of course the girl didn't hear him.  
Jesse just let a long sigh. And then he realized when their face were so close.

_'… She's… She's so… pretty…'_

"Wha… What am I talking about???!!!!"  
Jesse shook his head. But then, he stared at the sleeping queen again.

_'… Her lips… I didn't know it had a color of rose…'_

"… What the…? GHAAAAAAAA!!!! This situation makes me go crazy!!!!! JADEN!! Wake up, you… Bitch!!"  
Jesse slammed a chair near him, and made a really loud of crash.  
"I'll wake you…!!!"

Jesse tried to grip Jaden's neck. But before he can touch her, … the power which protect her, threw him again.  
"Why… You…!!! You'll pay for this…!!!"

He walked out of the room and slam the door harshly.  
Some monsters greeted him on the stairs when Jesse walked down on stairs from Queen's Room.

"Je, Jesse-sama… We heard something from Haou-sama's room… Something happen…?"

"LISTEN YOU ALL!! No one can enter the Queen's Room… BUT ME!!!!"  
"B, but Jesse-sama…"  
"AM I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR???"  
"Y, Yes… Your majesty…"

"And before the Queen wakes up… I AM the King here!!!"  
The monsters bowed with scare because of Jesse's anger. Jesse walked back to Jaden's room. He closed the door and locked it.

"You hear that??? I AM the King….!" Jesse pointed at Jaden. He laughs like maniac. But the laugh was stopped slowly. He sat back near Jaden. The man looked at the sleeping beauty again.

_'What is this… feeling…?'_

----------

To be continued...  
I know this is too short. Actually I did the fic untill about chapter 10, but my beta reader looks like so busy, so I don't send her the next chapters yet...  
I hope you all can wait. Thank you very much.  
And thank you very much for all the reviews. They make me soooo happy! ^_^ I really love you all.

Widzilla 

-

note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.

This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.


	7. He's in love

"Yes, I did finish my form… I send it to Principal by mail…"  
"Good… now, about the books… you prefer the Japan one or the English Translation one…?"  
"I think Japan is fine… I can practice my Japan language more…"  
"Okay… about the Blue Obelisks sport uniform and academy jacket was already in your closet… So tomorrow you can use the Center Academy sport uniform… tomorrow we have sport lesson… I'll inform to Misawa about your books…"  
"Okay, thanks Amon…"

Johan ended his chat with Amon and turned off his PDA. Now he wanted to go to bath.  
When he took off his top clothes, he heard the voice of water from shower.  
"What? I didn't open the shower before…"  
And when he opened the bathtub's curtain…

"WAAAAA!!!"  
"Waow! Hey! You not need to scream like that, man!"  
"JESSE!!! What are you doing???"  
"You can see by yourself…! Take a bath of course!"  
"Why not in your own world???"  
"Psh…! Near Jaden makes me crazy…"

Jesse turns off the shower. "Give me your towel…"  
"Crap! Here! Luckily every room has two towels…" Johan threw the towel to Jesse.

Jesse slipped his pants up and sat on Johan's desk with his towel on his head.  
"It's so hot… Hey, give me some water…!"  
"Just take it by yourself!"  
Johan turned on the shower. Jesse opens the refrigerator and found some drinks there.  
Jesse left his top clothes on his shoulder. "Hot… hot… hot… Damn… Hot…"

"Biiii…"  
"Hey, Carbuncle…"  
"Why you here, actually…?"  
Jesse looked at Amethyst Cat, who sat on Johan's bed.  
"Like I said… Near Jaden makes me crazy…"  
"What did she do to you…?" Johan came out from his bath. His already use his clothes.  
"She?" asked Topaz Tiger with curious, from Amber Mammoth's head. The big spirit just lay down on the floor. Johan have the Obelisk Dorm's VIP room. The room was so big, that's why Amber Mammoth can come out from his deck and gathering with the other in the room.  
"Jaden was a girl…"  
"WHAT???" All the Gem beasts screamed at the words.  
"Wait a minute! You said… it's Judai who…"  
"Judai… AND… Jaden…, got it…? Birdie?" Jesse sat beside Cobalt Eagle, who was pissed of him, because of the nick name. "I hate him…"

"Okaaaaay… Now… how Jaden makes you crazy…?"  
Jesse took a long deep sigh.  
"I'm not sure… It was… so… weird… ARGH!!! I don't want to talk about this!"  
Johan was curious with Jesse's reaction. The darkness spirit tried to hide his blush on the face.

"Aaaahhh… Young love…"

Johan, Jesse, Ruby, Amethyst Cat, Topaz Tiger, Cobalt Eagle, Amber Mammoth, and Sapphire Pegasus looked at Emerald Turtle in unison.  
"What… do you mean… old turtle…?" ask Jesse slowly but so harsh in the tone.  
"Well… you must admit it, young man… What do you feel when you saw her face…? did she look so pretty for you…?"  
Now the Gem Beasts and Johan looked at Jesse.  
"Tha… That's… I…" Jesse's face grows redder than before. He couldn't hide it anymore.  
"Th… THIS IS NONSENSE!!!" Jesse threw his towel to the desk.  
"I CAN'T BE FALLIN IN LOVE WITH THAT GIRL!!!"  
"But your face is so red, man…"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Biii… Rubibi… biii"  
"I SAID, SHUT UP!"

**Piiiiip… piiiip… piiip…**

"Oh, a phone…"  
Johan hurriedly picked the phone on his dorm room. Every room on Academy dorm had a phone. When the small monitor showed Judai, all the gem beasts gasped.

"Wa…!!! Is that Judai????"  
"Oh, my!!! She's so cute!"  
"Wawww!! It is really him!"  
"You mean 'her'…"  
"Oh, geeezzz! I can't believe this!"  
"She is so pretty… No wonder you forget about us all this day… Your attention was for her in this entire day, eh, Johan…?" teased Emerald Turtle.  
"Guys! Please, silent!" The gem beasts are laughing of their master, who showed a really deep red blush on his face.

"Johan…? What's wrong…?"

When the gem beasts hear Judai's sweet voice, they're cheer up again.  
"SO CUTE!!!!" cheered the Amethyst cat like a teen.  
"Awww!!! I knew it! Judai was so great as a girl, from beginning!!!!" Topaz Tiger and Cobalt Eagle were jumping and flying around the room.  
"My… my…! Johan take her as your girlfriend!!... NOW!!"  
"Pegasus is right! You never have a girlfriend before!!! All of your fan girls suck! And we do trust Judai from your guys first meeting!!!" The big mammoth squeezes Johan's hair with his trunk.  
The old Turtle was laughing with that all, while Jesse just sat and shook his head, because of the gem beasts behavior.

Judai couldn't see what happened in Johan's place from the small monitor on the phone. All she could do was just see the shaking monitor and hear some voices of cheers and shouting.  
"Biiii!"  
"Oh, hello Ruby…"  
Suddenly, the purple spirit was on the monitor. Judai smiled at the cute spirit. Ruby liked to see Judai from Johan's room.  
"Guys!!!! Hoooy, stop! Hey! Gaahhh!!!…Choking…! Can't… breathe…!"

"Jo… Johan-san? Are you okay…???"

"SAN??? Johan-san???? What the…???"  
"No, girl! You not need to call him 'san'!!!!"  
"From now you can call him 'honey', 'baby', 'Johan-chan', 'Jocchan'…!!! Or… WHATEVER!!!"

Judai freaked out when all of Johan's gem beasts showed up on the monitor.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Who… who are you all??? Where's Johan???"

All the spirits stopped at Judai's words.  
"What…? What do you mean, Judai…? It's us…!"  
"Ju…"

Suddenly, Johan grabbed the phone from his spirits.  
"Guys… she doesn't remember everything…"  
All was stated in shocked and silent at Johan's whispers.

"Hello? I'm sorry, Judai… They are my Gem Beasts spirits… They're really missed you… You remember them?"  
"Oh… I, I'm so sorry… I'm dont… remember… them…"  
Johan panicked at Judai's tone.  
"No! No…! It's fine! By the way… why did you called me?"  
"O, oh… I'm sorry… I just feel you're a right person to ask about my dream…"  
"Your… dream…?"  
"Y, yes… After you back to your dorm… I fell asleep… and then… I had a really weird… yet scary dream…"  
"Mhmm…"  
"There… there were… you there…"  
Johan fell silent at Judai's words.  
"We were looks like in the other dimension… we fought with something… there was a dragon… and then… you… you…"  
"Judai… Everything just fine…"  
"B, but…"  
The girl looked so pale in the monitor.  
"It's fine… I'll tell you everything if you're ready… okay?"  
"But… I have… another dream… It's about… the girl… I told you about this evening in the hospital… remember…? Her name is Jaden…"

Jesse stood up when heard the name.  
"Jaden? What's wrong with…???"  
"Shhhh…!"

Johan placed his finger front of his mouth.  
"Who's there?" asked Judai.  
"N, no one… just one of my gem beasts… And… what's wrong with 'Jaden'…?"  
"Well… she keeps calling me again and again… That's all… But… I feel… I have some link with her… Can you tell me who this 'Jaden'…is?"  
Johan took a sigh. "Judai… there's some people who really know about her more than me… because… when Jaden possessed you, I was not 'really' there…"  
"Po, possessed…?"  
"We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay…?"  
"O, okay… I'm sorry I disturbing you…"  
"No, of course not… Good night…"  
"Good night…"

Johan turned off the phone. All the gem beasts just looked at him with silent.  
"She…doesn't remember us…?"  
"No…"

Johan told everything what he heard before from Judai's friends, to the gem beasts. Jesse was listening too.  
"Poor Judai…"  
"This must be so hard for her…"  
"Maybe we can help her, Johan…"

"Now I understand…"

Johan and the gem beasts looked at Jesse, who was standing near window.  
"Understand what…?"  
"Jaden is still sleeping till now… Maybe… as long as Judai doesn't remember everything… Jaden will still sleep… It means… Jaden will awake, if Judai's memory's back… The darkness soul will arrive and balance with light soul, if people have a conscious about their souls, they'll have ability to see all the monsters from their deck…"  
"Like Johan…?" asked Amethyst Cat.  
"Yes, kitty…"  
The room was so silent. Jesse slipped his shirt up and picked up his cloth.  
"I'll go back to darkness world… Johan, just make Judai remember everything as best as you can… I'll check Jaden…"  
Johan nodded.

With that, Jesse was gone. And Johan changed into pajamas and went to sleep.  
All the gem beasts went back to their deck.

---

Morning, in the Darkness world…

Jesse was riding his black horse through the village of darkness world.  
"What the…?"  
Jesse realized the darkness was getting more darker than before.  
"Morning in the darkness world was not like this… there's should be still a sun… At least, the sky was looks like evening sky… This is… looks like midnight…"

Jesse saw some monsters and peoples who lived in the village. Jesse hurriedly rided to the monsters…  
"What happen?"  
"Yo… Your majesty…"  
Before the monsters and the people answer Jesse's question, he already saw the problem.  
All the plants and the farms there were nearly dying. The monsters and the people would soon have nothing to eat anymore.  
"They are dying, Your Majesty… What we must do now…?"  
Jesse fells into silent.  
"I'll send some food from kingdom… You all, save the water… use it wisely…"  
Jesse rode back to the kingdom.

He opened Jaden's room quietly. He sat down near the sleeping queen.  
"Jaden… they need you… Your power was the key of this world…"  
Jesse picked a rose from behind his cloth, and put it near Jaden.

"Please… wake up…"

----------  
R&R please... ^^ We'll so happy!

**I'll always add this note in my fic.  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	8. School is Begin

"Good morning, Judai!"  
Johan greeded the girl with warm smile.  
"Ohayou, Johan…"  
Judai bowed to greet him.  
"Hey, it's no need to be so formal like that… Come on! This is my first day in Center Academy!"  
"Ahahaha! It's all right! This is my third day…"

Johan went silent at Judai's words again. But then, the boy recovered it with smile.  
"Let's go to the class…"

-

"Okay, you guys… I think we do not need to introduce our new students here… so you, guys can find your desk to sit-nanone…"  
After Chronos's announcement about the four transfer students, Johan, Amon, jim, and O'Brien choose their desk.

Johan found out, there was no one sitting near Judai, so he picked to sit there. He whispering to greet Judai.  
"Hi, Judai!"  
"Hi, Johan… I, Is it fine you sit near me…?" Judai whispered back to him.  
"Of course it's fine…! What's up…?"  
"I don't know… all the students look like they don't want to sit near me since my first day here… maybe they hate me…" Judai let a long sigh filled with sadness.  
"Really? Maybe that because…"

Before Johan continue his words, suddenly, he felt so much people looking at him with a really scary sight. And made the boy frightened.  
_'What… what is this…?'_

"What's wrong?"  
"N, Nothing… really…"  
When Johan opened his book, a piece of paper was fell down from somewhere.  
"Huh…?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_Johan, be careful… Since Judai's first day here as a girl, she was getting so popular. So many boys tried to sit near her.  
That's why there's no one sitting near Judai. Because they made an agreement that 'who sit's near Judai, will be a victim in their duel'… I warned you…_

_Misawa  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

Johan looked at Misawa who sat behind him. Manjyoume, Asuka, and Shou just shrugged their shoulders.  
And Johan did realized the students sight's on him.  
_'This will be so difficult…'_

---

Sport lesson…

"Hey, you… Andersen… how dare you sit near Judai Yuki…"  
Johan changed his shirt to his sport's shirt. He faced the boys who just called his name.  
"What's the big deal…? You guys DID hate 'him' before, right…? Why the change? You guys like her now…?" Johan smirked at his own words. But the boys couldn't answer back at Johan.  
"Even if you guys wants to duel me… I have Rainbow Dragon… Can you ALL… beat me…?"

The boys were scared now. Johan was a champion, and he did save them when the school was gone to another dimension. That meant… no one could beat him.

-

"I hate tennis…"  
"Come on Shou… at least do some sports…" Asuka walked closer to Shou and Manjyoume, who already had their tennis racket.  
"She's right… What sports you can do? Hide and Seek…?"  
"Ha…ha…ha… Pretty funny, Manjyoume…" Shou said, putting his tongue out to Manjyoume. Asuka just sighed with the two boys fight.

"Yo, guys…!"  
"Hey, Johan…"  
"Asuka, what's wrong with them…?" Johan said pointing at Manjyoume and Shou who kept fighting.  
"Kid's problems… don't mention it…"

"Hey, tennis looks so much fun!"  
"It will be fun if you would put your crocodile down, Jim…" Amon sweat dropped at his crocodile loving friend.  
"Awww… come on… I can't leave her alone… Right O'Brien?"  
"No comment…"  
The transferred students were ready with their new sport shirt.

"Hey, look at that…" Asuka pointed at two people, other of them was Judai.  
"Who is the other man?"  
"Ayanokouji Mitsuru… He's a captain of the Tennis club and an heir of Ayanokouji Motor Business… senior of Obelisk Blue … He took the 'two years' in Academy too… But, I'm not sure about it… He just a man with his big ego…" explained Asuka.  
Shou and Manjyoume stopped fighting.  
"Ayanokouji-senpai? Oh, he was flirting at Asuka when we were still in 1st grade, right…?" Shou added. **(episode 15)**  
"Ayanokouji Motor Business…? Oh, I know him… He's the only child of Ayanokouji family… I don't like him… he's so arrogant…"  
All looked at Manjyoume after the youngest son of Manjyoume family ended his words.

Asuka and Shou looked at each other.  
"Reminds me of someone…"  
"Duuuuh…"

"Well, Judai-chan… I can teach you some moves about tennis…"  
"Thank you, senpai… But I…"  
"Just call me Mitsuru… I'd be so glad…!"

"Looks like he tries to flirt at her…" Asuka let a long sigh.  
"Psh… Useless playboy…" sighed Shou.

"Come on! Let's play as a couple together…!"  
"But, I already…"

"Yo! Judai-chan!!!"  
Ayanokouji and Judai were look at Johan who running at them.  
"Johan…" Judai happily greet the boy.  
"Well, like I promised! Let's play together! I will not lose from you…"  
"Ehehehe… I'll do my best… Sir Andersen …", teased Judai. She bowed down with curtsy looking like a princess with her dress. And Johan bowed down too, like a prince. And then, the couple laughed and left Ayanokouji who just stood there with silent.  
"Wa… WAIIIIIT!!!!"  
"Hahahaha! This is just so hilarious to see…!" Asuka, Shou, Misawa, and the other were laughing.

-

Now, Johan and Judai were playing tennis together. And of course the others too.

"Jim, we can't play well if you not put her down…"  
"But, I can't leave Karen…!"  
"Sheeesh… Jim, look at you… you're already exhausted because of her weight…" O'Brien stopped his game. And Jim just passed out on the bench.  
"Man…"

"Okay, stop!"  
"Huh? Why?"  
Johan took the ball from the ground. The hall was so loud with students voice while they're playing tennis.  
"Remember what Rebecca-san's said… You can't let your body too much exercise…"  
Johan walks closer to Judai, and give her a towel on her head.  
"Oh, thank you…"

Johan blushed again when he looked at Judai's smile while she's hooded by the towel.  
"Le… Let's sit there…"  
"Okay…"

The Blue Obelisk and Red Osirisk students were sitting on the bench near tennis field in the hall. Judai took her mineral water from her sport bag.  
"Here… you want some…?"  
"Oh, thanks!"  
Johan drank the mineral water. And gave it back to Judai.

-

In the class, all of the students were doing some exercise from their book's. Chronos just sat and controlled all the students from his desk.

When Johan's wrote down his exercise, he looked at Judai… who had fallen asleep.  
"Ju, Judai… wake up…!"  
Johan whispering to her carefully.  
"U, uhh…? Jo, Johan? I'm sorry…"  
Judai sat down, rubbed her eyes and back to her book.  
"Are you okay, Judai?"  
"Mmhmm… Just a little bit tired…"

---

Duel lesson…

"Ore no time! Draw!"

Some students were dueling in the duel arena. Since Judai couldn't duel anymore, she just sat in the audience sits, watching all of her friends dueling.

Asuka was dueling with Manjyoume, Misawa with Shou, Jim with Amon, and Johan with O'Brien.  
Some students were dueling too in different arena. And some were watching from audience seats too.  
But Judai just sat down alone.

"Looks so fun…" Judai smiled at her friends. Shou waving his hand at Judai.  
"Wish me luck, Judai!" cheered Asuka. She waved her hand to the Osirisk girl.  
"I need no luck… I am the Genex champion after all…" Manjyoume set his deck.  
"Yeah… yeah… whatever…" Misawa rolled his eyes.

Judai cheered for them.  
She didn't realize, someone was watching at her from the Obelisk Blue gate at the top hall.  
He walked down to Judai's seat.

"Judai… Yuki…?"  
Judai looked at the boy.  
"Yes…?"  
"Long time no see… How are you…?"  
"Who… who are you…?"  
Judai looked at the silver haired boy with confused. The boy let a sigh.  
"So it's true… you forgot everything…"  
"Ma, may I help you…?"  
"No, no… It's fine… I was your friend too… My name is Edo Phoenix… Just call me Edo…"  
"Edo…?"  
"Yes… Mm, can I sit?"  
"Oh, sure…"  
Judai let the boy sit beside her.

"I heard everything from principal… And I'm here to help you…"  
Edo smiled at Judai. The girl smiled at him too. And then, Edo started to tell Judai the story, who he was, how their first met, their duel, what happened in the Academy when he was there before, about Saiou and his sister. Judai listening with carefulness and paying much attention.

"Eh…? Is that Edo…?"  
Everyone looked at the pro duelist after Shou's words.

"… My deck is D-Hero… And yours is E-Hero… looks like similar…"  
"Really…?"  
"Can I see your deck…"  
Judai give her deck to Edo.

Johan looked at the couple from duel arena.  
_'What are they doing??? Why Judai gave him her deck…???'_

"I heard you can't duel anymore…"  
Judai looked down with sad face. Edo saw her eyes.  
"Don't be sad… I can teach you…"  
"Would you…?"  
"Sure!"  
"Thank you very much, Edo-san…" Judai cheered with happiness at her face. Edo rubbed his back head with blush on his smiling face.  
"Ahahah… It's just fine… You're my rival and I don't want to lose my rival, you know…?"  
"Was I…?"  
"Yup…!"

Judai and Edo were laughing with their chat.  
Johan was still watching them from the duel arena… with jealousy.  
_'How he can be so close with her…???'_

"Hoy, Johan!!!!!"  
"Wha…?"

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!**

"HUAAAAAAA…!!!!"

Judai jerked out from her seat when she heard Johan's scream. O'Brien beated him.  
And Johan got 0 for his life point.

"Jo, Johan!!!" Judai was running down to the arena. Edo following the girl with hurry too.

"Auch…"  
"What's wrong with you, bro…? You didn't paid attention in this duel, right?" O'Brien helps him stand.  
"I, I was… I just… "  
"Johan… are you okay…?"

Johan saw Judai stand near the arena… with Edo.  
"I, I'm fine…"

"Hey, Edo!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Nice to see you, man!"

All of Judai's friends greeted Edo.  
"Principal called me to come here yesterday… He already told me everything about Judai… So I came here to help her…"

"To… help her…?"  
"Yes, by the way… nice duel, Andersen…" Edo was smiling to Johan, who just lost the duel. The boy didn't respond to the smile. He just let a short... "Hmph…"

"Hey, what if we teach Judai duel…? Maybe that can help her…"  
All were agreeing with Edo's idea. Chronos gave them the permission.  
"Well, Principal called you all to help her… Then, that'll be fine- nanone…"

-

Judai and her friends were gathered in the cafeteria. Tome-san made some cakes and tea for them.  
"This is called attack mode… this is defense mode… they are different…"  
Edo sat at Judai's left side. He showed some move's of the cards.  
"Each card has different elements too…"  
"What is ATK, DEF, and level here…?" asked Judai.  
"Let me explain…" Johan, who sat at Judai's right side, helped the girl.

Her friends helped her step by step, and slowly. So she could understand well.

----------  
**TBC... R&R please... ^^**

**I'll always add this note in my fic.  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	9. Feelings

The sun was set. The students were getting back to their own dorm's.  
"Well, see you tomorrow guys…!"  
"Where's Saiou-san by the way…?" Shou and Amon helped Edo to pick up his suitcases to the Blue Obelisk Dorm.  
"He was with Principal with Mizuchi…"  
The students were separated on Academy's front gate.

"Johan…?"  
"I'll take you to your dorm…"  
"It's not need… I'll just be fine…" Judai smiled at the boy. But Johan just walked with no smile on his face. "Come on…"  
Judai was surprised at Johan's attitude. He never was so cold like this to her.  
"Jo, Johan…? Are you mad…?"  
"No, I'm not…"

-

Johan and Judai walked to Osiris Dorm. But there's was no laughing, chatting, even smile between them.  
"I'm sorry… Johan…"  
"He? For what?"  
"I… I don't know… but you look mad at me…"  
Johan stopped his steps and looked at the girl who was just looking down to her shoes with sad face.

"I'm not mad at you…"  
"So… why were you so quiet this entire day… after all of you tought me how to duel…?"  
"Th, that's…! It's… Uuuuhhhhhmmm… J, just forget it…!" Johan said trying to hide his blushing face.  
"But, Johan-kun…"

"… kun…?" Now Johan faced Judai. The girl realized what she had just called him.  
"I, I… Mmm… You called me 'Judai-chan' in the sport's lesson… so… I… ummm… I, I'm sorry…! I'll never call you that again!" Judai blushed madly.

"No, no! 'Johan-kun'… is… fine… I, It's sounds… great…!"  
"Great?"  
"Well, yeah, errr! No! I mean…! Aaarggghh!! Just… I, it's okay you call me that… I'm so glad…"  
The teens just looked at each other with blush on their face. They both were so quiet.

"So… why you're been so quiet… this entire day… Johan-kun…?" asked Judai again.  
"Well, I… I think… it's fine now…" Johan rubbed his head.  
"Huh?"  
"Ne, never mind…"

Both of them fell in silent again.

"By the way… when I was dueling with O'Brien… I saw you talking with Edo… What you guys talked about…?"  
"Oh, he'd introduced himself, and then he told me about some of my past… everything that he knows…"  
"Just that?"  
"Just that… What's wrong?"  
"No, nothing… Just wondering…"  
"Wondering what…?"  
"C, c, can we walk again…?"

Judai shrugged her shoulders, as she walked at Johan's side.

-

"I'll back to my dorm now…"  
"See you tomorrow…" Judai bowed. Johan just nodded groggily. Judai had really changed.

"Good night…"  
"Good night…"

-

"Well, here is our lover boy!!!"  
"Welcome, Johan!"  
The Gem Beasts greeted Johan at his room. Ruby jumped to Johan's shoulder.  
"So…! How…?"  
"How what…?"  
"Well… about your day…"  
"… with Judai for sure…"  
Cobalt Eagle and Topaz Tiger were grinning at their young master.

But Johan just let a long sigh and dropped his body on his bed.  
"Not… so… good…"  
"What happen…?"  
Amethyst Cat showed her worry face. Ruby had crawled to Johan's bed with worry too.

"Someone came… and I think… he's enough to make Judai remember again… She doesn't need me again in here…" Johan rolled his body.

"Awwww… love rival…! Oh, I love this! Who is he?"  
Sapphire Pegasus and Amber Mammoth asked him with enthusiast.  
"Guys… come on… Judai-chan just…"  
"AAAAAHHH!!!! You already called her 'Judai-chan'!!!!" Amber Mammoth hugged Johan with his big trunk. "Ch, choking… can't breathe…!"  
"Hoy, you'll kill him, dud…"

"He, he is Edo Phoenix… Judai's old friend… Principal called him to helped Judai too…"  
Johan rubbed his neck after the Mammoth released him. He tried to breathe normally again.  
"Edo Phoenix…? That pro-duelist…?"  
"Yes…"

"My boy… even that Edo is here to help her… she still needs you here… remember when you always spend time together and duel together…? And your big adventures… We all the gem beasts already trust Judai… This girl really needs you on her side…" Emerald Turtle walked slowly to Johan passing through the younger gem beasts.  
"You hear the grandpa… He is right…" said Cobalt Eagle.

---

Knock, knock…

"Yes…"  
_'Who would come to her dorm in this hour?'_ Judai wondered, It's night already. When she opened her room door, Edo smiled at her from behind the door. Judai greeted him warmly.  
"Oh, Edo-san… can I help… y, you…?"  
She was a little bit surprised when she opened the door wide open and saw two persons who stood behind Edo.

"Judai, this is Saiou Takuma and Saiou Mizuchi… They came here with me, and they'll help you too…"  
Edo introduced his manager and his sister.

"O, oh… please come in…"  
Judai let them come in to her room. Her room was bigger than before. She made some tea and served some cakes for them.  
"Thank you Judai…"  
"Your welcome, Saiou-san…"  
"Oh, please call me Mizuchi…"

And then Edo and the both Saiou's told Judai everything they knew about the girl's past.  
Judai nearly couldn't believe it all. Some hours later, Judai just sat quietly with fear in her eyes. She closed her eyes slowly.

"Have these all… really happened to me…?"  
"Oh, Judai…" Mizuchi held the younger girl and stroked her hair softly.  
"You might be not believed in us… But you can talk with your deck… they will always be with you… and they'll help you a lot…" said Saiou slowly. He didn't want to make Judai more scared.

"Judai… we will always help you if you need us… Don't worry… you'll never be alone… We're here…"  
Mizuchi hugged Judai tightly and let the girl cry on her hug.  
Judai felt lost. Remembering nothing from her past. And now she had to face the truth about what happened in her pasts. She had fought with so much people. And she had forgot that all.

-

"She must be so sad…"  
"That's why we're here, sis… to help her…"  
"I hope she's just fine… so we can duel again…"  
Mizuchi patted Edo's shoulder.  
"Hhh… But Judai's so cute! I wish she was my little sister…!"  
"This is the first time I see you giddy as a schoolgirl…" Saiou sweat dropped at his sister, and Edo laughed at them.  
"Let's back to our room… I'm so hungry…"

-

Judai rested her body on her bed. Hane Kuriboh was flying around her with worry. Judai smiled at the spirit and hugged him.  
"I'm fine… just… too much things I heard in one day…"  
Judai felt her eyes coming heavy. "… so… tired…"  
Judai fell asleep. Hane Kuriboh flew, picked the blanket up and covered Judai with it.  
"Kuriii…"

"Poor, Judai…" E-Hero Avian stood near his sleeping mistress.  
"We must help her…" Bubbleman was sitting down near the girl too.  
"But not now, guys…"  
Burst Lady stroked Judai's head. "She is already exhausted… with everything she has heard…"  
Yubel stood behind Burst Lady. Her eyes showed worry when she saw Judai sleep.  
"She's right…"

"We all will always be with you… our lovely Judai…"

---

In the morning, Principal let Judai pass her class to meet Edo, Saiou, and Mizuchi again.  
They helped Judai to remember again. They told Judai's pasts with them slowly and carefully. The girl tried to remember, and she did after two days.

"I remember… that time… you lost your fortune-telling ability… Mizuchi nee-san was on the helicopter…"  
Edo and Saiou stopped at Judai's words.  
"N, nee-san…?" Edo asked Judai about Mizuchi's title for the girl.  
"Mizuchi-san asked me to call her that… So I… umm…" the girl looked confused about it, but when Edo and Saiou looked at the giggling Mizuchi, both of them just let out a sigh.

-

Meanwhile, Johan sat alone in the class, Judai didn't come to class since the first lesson.  
"Where is she…?"

-

Judai walked with Edo in the Academy garden. Saiou and Mizuchi were meeting Principal on his office.  
"How about the first year?"  
"Yes, I remember a little… But I'll try my best…"  
"Hmmm… have you talked with your deck…?"  
"No, not yet… I'll talk with them tonight…"

Suddenly, Saiou called Edo from Academy's front gate. The boy looked at the man and Mizuchi from the garden, and he checked his watch on his left hand.  
"Oh, I gotta go now…"  
Edo and Judai ran to Saiou and Mizuchi. "See you around, Judai… Good luck!"  
"Thank you very much, minna-san…"  
They smiled to Judai, and the girl smiled back to them.

"We'll meet again, little sis!"  
"Mizuchi, she's not your sister…" Saiou sighed at Mizuchi, who was looking happy like a schoolgirl.  
"Hmph…! Boys…"  
Judai giggled at them. Mizuchi who found out Judai was so cute, hugged her tightly with cheer.  
"Mizuchi, she'll be dead if you wont let go…" Edo sweat dropped at the older girl.  
With that, Edo and the Saiou's left Duel Academy with a cruiser. Judai waving her hand to them from harbor.

"Ohhh… I really wish she was my little sister…"  
"Well… how about if you take her as your girlfriend, Edo? It'll be easier to make Judai as her sister…" teased Saiou.  
"I can't…"  
"Why…?"  
"Someone will be really mad at me…"  
Edo smiled while looking at the Duel Academy's building. Saiou and Mizuchi were so curious with what Edo just said.

-

Judai walked back to Academy's building. But, she saw someone standing at the Academy's Harbor gate. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, waiting for Judai. And he not look very happy…

"Johan-kun…?"

Johan faced the girl. Judai felt scared when she saw Johan's eyes. He looked so mad.  
"So…? You left class… to go with that pro duelist?"  
"No! You're wrong…!"  
"What's wrong with my words? I DID see you… walking with him in the garden…"  
"Johan! He helped me to remember what happened on my past! That's all! He had to tell me everything he knew in three days because he had to go back now to…"  
"Oh, really…?"

Judai disliked Johan's tone. But she had nothing to say anymore.  
"Jo, Johan… You… don't trust me…?"  
Johan just fell silent. But his sight showed disbelief at Judai's words.

"I… I… enough…"  
Johan was little bit shocked when he heard Judai's trembling tone. Now he saw Judai's eyes were full of tears.  
"WHY MUST I TRUST YOU THAT WE WERE A BESTFRIEND'S BEFORE! YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME EITHER!"

Judai cried, running and leaving Johan in his spot. "Ju, Judai! JUDAI!"

"Ta-daaaaah!"  
Suddenly, the gem beasts came out from Johan's deck before the boy could run to chase Judai. They cheered happily.  
"So??? Did you say it?" Sapphire Pegasus hugged his master.  
"Say… 'I love you, Judai-chan'???" Cobalt Eagle giggled and chuckled.

"Why…? Is she crying…?" Amethyst Cat realized Judai was crying while running from their place.  
"Wow, Johan! She's really touched!!!"  
"N, No she's not… I…"  
"What? What've you done…?"

Johan told to his beasts. All of them gasping and panicking.  
"How could you…??? At least you could have listened to her!"  
"Biiiii!"  
"No, Ruby, you don't need to find her… Johan will find her!"  
"Come on, Johan!"

"But…! Guys! I did see her with that…!"  
"So???? What if she said was right? What if Edo just helped her to remember???"  
"You'll regret this all, son…"  
Johan faced the old Turtle. Ruby was pushing Johan's leg with panic.  
"Just go… we'll be always right behind you…"  
"Biiiiii…!!!"

Johan fell silent. But then, he ran to chased Judai.

"Young love… so much misunderstanding…"  
"Huh? What does that mean…?" asked Topaz Tiger. Amethyst Cat rolled her eyes.

---

Meanwhile, Judai was crying and sobbing on her bed. Hane Kuriboh didn't know what to do. He was just patting Judai's head. Hope that would help.  
"Why he doesn't believe me…? I thought… he… we're… Ooouuuuhhh… huuu…"  
Judai buried her face on her pillow and started sobbing and crying again.

"Kuriiii…"  
Not for long, the girl was so exhausted she fell asleep. Hane Kuriboh kept patting her head.

---

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… No, no! …. Judai, I know I did wrong, would you forgive me…?"  
Johan stood in front of Judai's room without knocking it or trying opening it. He trained himself how to apologize the girl.  
"What are you doing…?" Amethyst Cat looked up at Johan without patience anymore.  
"Just knock it and apologize!"  
"Come on…!"  
"Rubiiii!"  
"Yeah! I'm with Ruby!"  
Pegasus was pushing Johan, with Ruby on his back.

Johan took a deep breath and knocked it. But there was no answer from inside. Johan and his Gem Beasts waited the girl for some minutes, but still… there was no sound.

"What's wrong with her…?"  
"Maybe she's really mad at Johan…"  
"O, Or! Maybe…! She was so upset with Johan! And, and then! … SUICIDE!!!", Amber Mammoth said panicking. And Ruby was panicking too because of him.  
"You watch too much television, big fella…" Cobalt Eagle rolled his eyes.

Johan tried to knock it again. Still no answer. He put a hand on the door's handle, and suddenly the door just opened.  
"She did not lock it?" Johan entered the room and closed it slowly. Cobalt Eagle fled in to Judai's room. Pegasus followed him.  
"It's too dangerous…" Topaz Tiger and Ruby crawled into Judai's room quietly.  
"Why you guys did came in the first place? This is a girl's room…", Amethyst Cat whispered with protest. But the Beast boys were not listening at her. Amber Mammoth and Emerald Turtle were waiting outside.

"Hey, guys… c'mere…" Cobalt Eagle was perched at Judai's desk.

Johan walked carefully to his bird spirit.  
"Waw… what are all these…?" Topaz Tiger sniffed at all of the things on Judai's floor.  
"Videos and some photos… Look, its Judai when she was a boy… and that her friends… There's Johan too…"  
Johan realized, all this time, Judai had watched the videos and tried to remember her pasts from the photos all day long. She tried too hard.  
"That's why… she's always so sleepy in class…"  
"She'll need some rests…"

"Biiiii…"  
"Kuriiii…"  
Johan heard Hane Kuriboh's voice with Ruby. He walked to Judai's bed slowly and saw that the girl was sleeping.  
"She must have been crying…"  
"Poor girl…"  
Johan felt so guilty. He already knew that he was jealous. And he made Judai sad.

"I'm so sorry… Judai…"

"Hey, looks like she did remember some of her pasts…"  
Johan looked at Cobalt Eagle, who checked out something from Judai's desk.  
"How did you know…?"  
"Look… she made some notes or diary about her days when she was a boy and in the first grade until her journey with Edo and… who's this…? Saiou…? Mizuchi… and her friends… The date was just about three days ago…"

"Three days ago…? That was… when Edo just came here… Oh my Gooooood… Judai had told me the truth… Edo was just here to help her… in these three days…!" Johan rubbed his head.  
He regretted it all. The Gem Beasts just smiled at their master.

"Well… you still must to apologize…"  
"But we can't wake her… so let her sleep… she needs it…"  
The Gem Beasts left Judai's room. But Johan still kneeled beside Judai's bed.  
"I'm sorry… Judai-chan…"  
Johan kissed Judai's forehead. And left the girl in peace on her sleep.

----------

**TBC... R&R please... ^^**

**I'll always add this note in my fic.  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	10. A fine day

Later that noon, Judai woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and washes her face with water in the bathroom. She walked back to her bedroom and looked at a clock on her desk.

"Three o' clock? Oh my God! I must get this book back to library!" Judai picked the book from her desk and hurriedly slipped her shoes on, and locked her door. She ran, leaving her dorm to get to the the Academy center building's library.

But, before she arrived to the front gate, she stopped and gasped when she saw Johan showing up from behind the trees in forest near the way from Osiris dorm. She couldn't face him. She was still upset with the boy, because of what happened this morning.  
Suddenly, Amon, Jim, and O'Brien are show up from Johan's back. The girl scared and walks back slowly.

"Judai…"  
"Wh… what do you want…? Why you are here…?"  
"I'm… sorry with what happened before… I… I didn't mean…"  
Johan walked closer to the girl and whispering softly, made Judai feel better than before. She knew, Johan was serious with his words.  
"I, It's okay then… but… why…?"

"What have you done with Miss Judai, Johan…?" asked Jim with Karen at his back.  
"You guys are hiding something from us…?" Amon smiling with curiousity at his face.  
"N, no… it's nothing…" Johan tried to cover his blushing face.

Judai was hiding behind Johan. She looked a little bit scared, because she did not know well Amon, Jim, and especially O'Brien, who had no smile on his face at all.  
"C, Can I help you all?"

"Oh, how rude we are… I'm so sorry Miss Judai, we didn't mean to scare you… we're here to help you…" Amon bowed down his body politely, so Judai could see his eyes.  
"Yes, we will tell you everything we know…" Jim smiled at the girl. Johan held her shoulders, so Judai did not look scared anymore.  
"I heard from Johan, Edo Phoenix already told you everything he knows… So, this is our time to tell you…" O'Brien spoke slowly.

Judai looked at Johan's eyes. Johan smiled at her.

"Okay…"  
And then, Judai and the four transferred students found a place to talk.

They told everything they knew about Judai's pasts. Even about Haou… the sun was already set and the lamps on the garden were shows up they light.

"Haou…? Jaden…? He was…"  
"Do you remember…?" asked Jim slowly.

Now, there were so many flashbacks in Judai's mind. Everything… Cobra-sensei, their duels, another dimension, submarine on the desert, monsters attacking them, zombie's, Yubel… Jesse… and Jaden…

The flashbacks make Judai dizzy. Judai rested her hands on the garden's stone table and held her head.  
"Ju, Judai…! Are you okay…?" Johan stood and held her shoulders. Amon, Jim, and O'Brien panicking too.  
"Miss Judai…!"

"N, no… I'm fine… Just… too much flashbacks… and they make me confused…"  
"Grrrr…" Karen showed her worried face too. She rubbed her head to Judai's leg. The girl smiled at the female crocodile. Judai remembered her after Jim introduced Karen to Judai 'again'.  
"I'm fine, Karen… Thank you…" Judai patted Karen's head.

"Thank you very much for you all, minna-san… I really appreciate this all… You're come from far away to help me… Hountouni doumo arigatou gozaimasu…"  
Judai stood and bowed. The four boys faced her groggily. Judai had changed much. She looked more like a lady now. Always bowing down her body with curtsy, and use polite words in the chats. When people laughed, she just smiled, chuckled, or giggled. And especially, when eating.

"He, hey… we're just want to help you like this… You didn't need to thanks us…!"  
"We're so glad we can help you…"

Judai faced them and smiled. But then, she realized the book on her hand.  
"Oh, I must go to library…! I Hope it's not closed yet… Excuse me, minna-san…" Judai bowed again, and walked hurriedly to the building.  
"Let us take you to there…" Amon stood and asked her.  
Judai stopped and smile at them. "It's fine, I can go by myself… Thank you for your kindness, Amon-san… Excuse me, minna-san…"  
Amon, Jim, O'Brien, and Johan were just can see each other after the girl leave them. The Academy was getting darker because of the night. Just lamps made the island little bit brighter.

---

"Please… I will get fined by the library if I give the book back tomorrow…"  
"But, the library is closed… I'm so sorry…"  
"Bu, but… library was closed at 7.00 pm… Now still 6.58 pm… Please…"

The eye-glassed student let a sigh at the Osiris girl. He really wanted to help her, but the library was closed by order from the Academy.

"Please, help her… she was late because of us…"  
Suddenly, the four transferred students were standing behind Judai. They begged the library keeper boy to help Judai.  
"Hhh… Okay, I let you this time… but please, don't let this happen again Yuki-san…"  
"Thank you very much! I'll do better next time…"  
Judai was smiling with relief.  
She bowed down to thanks to the transferred boys.  
"Thank you very much, minna-san… I'm so appreciate this…"

"Hey, I, its fine…!"  
"Yeah, this is really our fault…!"  
"Yes…!"  
"We're so glad we could help you… really…!"

Judai smiled again to them. She was so glad in this day.  
"Now, let us take you to your dorm…"  
"Eh? But I'll be fine by myself…"  
Johan and the others shook their head.  
"No, no… we can't let a lady walk alone in the darkness…"  
"Besides… your dorm is near forests…"

As long as they walked to Judai's dorm, Amon was talking about his family business, and looked like Judai was so understanding about business world.  
"I just realized, you have to known much about business world, Miss Judai…"  
"I'm glad… thank you, Amon-san…"  
"Is your father's job in business world?" asked Jim.  
"Yes it is…"  
"I see… that's why you know much about this… you are always helping him on his job, aren't you…?" asked Johan. Judai smiling at him. "No… not much… but I'll do my best if he needs me… because my mother needs me more …"  
"Your mother's working too…?" asked O'Brien.  
Judai smile was getting smaller, she shook her head slowly, "No, she's not… her body is so weak… She can't do too much exercise… that's why I'd do my best to help her… even, she has some maids taking care of her…"  
"Oh… I'm sorry…"  
"It's fine…" Judai smiled again.

Not for long, they arrived at Judai's dorm.  
"Oh, I forgot… These are for you all…"  
Amon picked up some letter's from his uniform's pocket.

"What is this…?"  
"Invitation for you all to my family business party…"  
"What party?"  
"Garam Finance's birthday party… There'll be so much big guests to come… but I still want to invite my friends along…"  
"Big guests…? Who are they…?"  
"Well, like Manjyoume group, Kaiba Corporation, Industrial Illusions,… and much more…"  
"Waaaaw… this will be a really big birthday party…" Jim opened the invitation letter.  
O'Brien looked a little bit confused. "What we must wear…?"  
"Maybe you guys can have a tux…?" asked Amon.  
"Yes… I think I can borrow my friend's…"

"Hey, you're not planning something again, are you…?" asked Johan with suspicious.  
Amon sweated dropped at Johan's scary eyes. Well, no wonder… he still remembered what Amon had done before…  
"No, I'm not… Don't worry…"  
O'Brien and Jim were laughed at them. Judai just wondered what are they were talking about. Because she was not really remembering all of her pasts yet.

"Good night, then…"  
"Good night, Judai…"

"Good night, minna-san… Thank you for everything of this day…"  
The boys smiled at her, and walked to leave the Osirisk dorm.

"She is so cute, isn't she?" Amon smiled at the other boys.  
"I agree with you, mate…" Jim smiled too.  
And O'Brien nodded. "I admit it…"  
"Hey, what are you guys talking about…?" Johan let out a little harsh tone at his words.  
"Awww… don't be jealous, Johan…" Amon teased the shorter boy. Johan blushed deeply.

Jim and O'Brien couldn't hold their laugher.

---

Darkness world… in the night, the sky was too dark and there was no moon or stars. Just lamps from villager's house, which made the night brighter a little.

"How's the food supplies…?"  
"We did send them to villager's houses, Your Majesty… But I'm not sure, they can survive a week with that all if they can save it…" the monster gave Jesse a report. The King just stood near the castle's window. He said nothing. And he just left the main hall… to the Queen's room.

He opened the door quietly. He kneeled down near the sleeping Queen.  
"Jaden…"  
He wanted to touch her cheek. But he remembered, about the shield on Jaden's body.

He looked at the Queen's beautiful face.  
"Jaden… please… wake up… We need you…"

Jesse held her hand without thinking anymore. And he realized something…

"What…? I can… touch her…? Jaden…?"  
Jesse touched her face.  
There was just silence. No power which protected her anymore.  
Jesse stood, but his eyes were still locking at Jaden's face.

"Jaden…"  
He stroked Jaden's cheek slowly.  
"You know…? Maybe that old turtle was right…"

He stopped at his words. His face was closer to Jaden's. And now he could feel the taste of the rose colored lips on his own. The kiss was so soft and short. But Jesse could feel it…  
"… I think… I love you…"

---

Normal World:

"I think you love him…"  
"E, excuse me…?"  
"Oh, you think so, Yubel??? I DID think so!"

Judai was surrounded by her friends from the deck in her room.  
Now they're eyed their mistress with a really curious look. Because of Yubel's words, and Burst lady was agreeing with her.  
"Do you really love Johan, Judai???" Neos asked with a really close face to her.  
"Wow! I'm so agreeing with it! Johan is a good boy for you!" Bubbleman cheered up with Hane Kuriboh.  
"B, but, guys…"

"Judai, honey… face it… you were really down when you have little fight with him…"  
"Yubel! That's not just a little! Johan didn't trust me and accused Edo! It's…!"  
"It's fine now! And… how about yourself…? What do you think about him?" Burst Lady was so excited. She held Judai tightly.

"W, well… he's a nice person…"  
"Look, if he really is a nice person, he'll never accuse someone just like that… except…"  
Yubel and Burst Lady looked at each other with grin at their face.

"Except what…?"

"… except, if he jealous… of course!" Airman added to Yubel's words with smile, and that made Judai blush madly.

"Y, you mean… Is he…?"  
"He loves you! That's the gospel of truth!" said Bubbleman. Judai just fell silent and blushing. Her monsters were smiling.

"Judai… we really trust him…"  
"We will help you!"

Judai was smiling at her cheering spirits. "Thank you very much, minna-san…"

"So… how about your pasts…? Do you remember all…?"  
Judai sighed.  
"No… not all… yet…"

"You mean… you still can't remember something…?"  
"Yes… about this 'Jaden' or 'Haou' person…"

Yubel fell silent.  
"Judai… Jaden had you possessed… so it means… that was not your consciousness, that's why you can't remember 'Jaden's' parts…"  
The monsters and Jaden were listening at Yubel.  
"Jaden was your dark personality… or let say… your darkness soul… You already told about what Johan said… about light and darkness soul in a body… he's right about it… You must find Jaden in yourself… and meet Jaden in person…"

"Johan said… he had darkness soul in his body… is this Jaden like Johan's soul too…?"  
"Yes…did Johan and his friends tell you about it when I possessed his body…?"  
Judai nodded.  
"My darkness power was left on his body… and that makes 'Jesse' live in him…"  
"Jesse…?"  
"Johan's darkness soul's name…"

"People who have consciousness about their light and darkness souls and can communicate with them, and leave them in balance with their own power, soul, and body…they usually can see spirits…"

Now Judai understood, why she couldn't remember Jaden well…

-

"Good night, Judai…"  
"Good night, guys…"

Judai's monsters were back in their own deck. Judai was getting ready to slew sleep with Hane Kuriboh beside her on her comfortable bed.  
She closed her sleepy eyes.

----------

**TBC... R&R please... ^^**

**I'll always add this note in my fic.  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	11. The 'First Time' Duel

"Where am I…?"  
Judai walked through the darkness. Mirrors were everywhere and reflected nothing. All was so dark. Judai kept walking.

Suddenly, she felt a soft wind through her pink night dress. Her hair was stroked by the wind.  
She walked to the wind's direction.

"Hello…?"

"Wh, who's there…?"  
Suddenly, Judai heard a girl voice. But it sounded like… her own voice.

"Who's there…? I mean no harm… Please… show your… Oh…!"  
A girl who sat in front of Judai, made her surprised.

The black dressed girl, who was looking really similar with Judai. Tears was pouring from her golden eyes.  
"Ju, Judai…???"

"A, are you Jaden…?"  
"You, you found me… You found me! Oh, Judai…!"  
Jaden stood and hugged Judai tightly. Crying and sobbing in Judai's hold.

"I'Im sorry… I…"  
"I know… You don't remember me…"  
Jaden tried to stop her sobbing. She wiped her tears.  
"That's why I'm here…"

"What do you mean…?"  
Jaden and Judai sat down face to face in the middle of darkness, surrounding by the glowing mirrors.

"My body was in the darkness world… I can't go back to my body until you remember me…"  
"You mean… you were 'sleeping'…?"  
Jaden nod slowly. "There's a power that protects my body… but it'll be gone if you have your memories back…"  
"A power?"  
"I leave my body with my power… actually, my power was a key for darkness world, and the power will protect my body if there's something to happen with me…"

Judai was listening at her. Jaden smiled warmly at her.  
"But you did remember some of your memories… so the power must be no longer protecting my body…"  
"But what if something happens with your…???"  
Jaden shook her head slowly with smile on her lip.  
"I don't know… but for some reason… I feel… safe…"  
"But…"  
"Looks like… there's someone protecting me…"  
"Who …?"  
"I don't know…"

Both of the girls fell silent.  
"Now, let me make you remember everything…"  
Jaden held Judai's head.  
Both closed their eyes. And a really bright light covered the girls.

Judai saw so many flashbacks, so many voices were heard, so many places she remembered, so many people, so many duel's, so many…

And the last time… she saw herself… but still in boy's body… lay down on a bed…

_"Judai… are you ready…?"  
"I… I'm not sure… I'm scared…"  
"The surgery is in about 20 minutes…"  
"N, no… I'm not ready…"_

**_'Kuri… kuri…'  
'We will always be with you, Judai…'  
'No worry, okay…?'_**

_"Mi, minna…"_

**_'You'll just be fine…'_**

_"Haou…?"  
Judai whispered to all his spirit friends. Even Haou sat and held him tight._

**_'I'll always by your side…'_**_  
"Thank you, guys…"_

"This… this is…"  
Judai realized that time. She remembered it…

**_'You'll just be fine… theyre always with you Judai…'  
_**_"Haou…?"  
**'Call me Jaden… that's my true name…'  
**"Ja… den…"  
**'You'll remember again… remember your friends… and Johan…'**_

_"Jo… han…"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"  
Judai woke with a sweat on her body and her dress.  
"Ku, Kuriiii…???"  
Hane Kuriboh panicked when his mistress screamed so sudden from her sleep.

"Hhhh… hhh… I, I'm fine… I'm sorry I woke you up, aibou…"

---

In the morning, Judai walked alone to the Academy Building. It was too early to go, but Judai felt she wanted to go somewhere… a place she knew already, a long time ago.

"This… place…"  
Judai found herself on the roof of Duel Academy Building. "I… I knew this place… before…"  
"Kuriiii…"  
"What's wrong, aibou…? Oh…?"  
Suddenly, Judai saw Ruby who was running to the girl's spot happily. "Biiiii…!"  
"Hi, Ru…"

_"Wait…, this… What is this…? De ja vu? Or…"_

"Ruby…! Where did you go… Oh? Hey, Judai!"  
Johan showed up from behind the wall. He walked closer to the Osirisk girl.  
"Judai? What's wrong…?"

Judai snapped from her thoughts. _"Why… I feel… something…? No! This has happened before! I'm sure of it!"  
_"Johan… what is this place…?"  
"Huh? This is roof of Duel Academy Building of course… are you okay…?"  
"No! I mean… have we… been here… before…?"

Johan realized the place and the situation. He looked at Judai. "Yes we have… That was…"

"Our first meeting…?"  
Johan was a little bit surprised. Judai DID remember part of her memories.

The bell rang. But Johan and Judai still stood there in silence.  
"Ju… let's go… we can try more on break time…" Johan patted her shoulder and walked with Ruby and Hane Kuriboh who were fighting again like two kittens.

_"No, Johan… I'll remember this all… in no time…"  
_Judai followed the boy from behind.

---

All of the 3rd grade students were gathering in duel hall. The Duel lesson was starting.

"Okay! Let's duel! Andersen, you can choose your opponent this time-nanone…"  
Chronos walked down from the duel arena to leave Johan to choose one of the students from there.

"Okay! I'm in the mood now! So I choose…"

"Let me be your opponent…"  
All gasped and were surprised when Judai stood up from her seat. All the students in the hall knew that Judai couldn't duel anymore.

"Ju, Judai???"  
"Judai?? Are you crazy??? Last time you tried to duel, you went to infirmary…!"

Kenzan, Rei, and Martin who were peeking 3rd grade's duel from the duel hall's gate screaming in unison.  
"No! Judai-sama! You'll get hurt again!"  
"Judai-nee-sama!!! Don't duel again!"  
"Judai nee-san!"

"What are the 1st grade and the 2nd grade doing in here? Now is a class for 3rd grade-nanone…"  
"E, eh… sensei… ehehe…"  
The three junior students were just grinning at Chronos-sensei. He looked so mad when he saw them on his class.

Judai walked down and stood up on the duel arena, face to face with Johan.  
"B, but… Judai! I can't…!"

Judai set up her deck on her duel disk.  
"Johan… do you trust me…?"  
Johan couldn't say a word. He saw Judai's eyes.

_"Those are the eyes… when our first duel…"_

He stood in silence, he set his deck, and…

"DUEL!"

"JOHAN ANDERSEN!!! What are you doing!!!"  
"You'll hurt her!!!!"  
Judai's friends tried to stop the duel, but Johan already began the duel.

"Hougyokujyuu Emerald Turtle!!! On to the field! And I set one card face-down! Turn end…!"  
Emerald Turtle appeared in the duel area.

"Why… what a fast morning… isn't this not too early to…? Ju, Judai…? Johan, are you serious??? Your opponent is…!!!"  
The old Turtle sounded so worried at the both young duelists.  
"She asked this duel… I understand what she wants…"  
Emerald Turtle realized. Johan was trying to make Judai remember their first duel.

"Eheheh… that's why you choose me first, eh, young man…?"

Johan looked at Judai's eyes.  
_"Is she…?"_

Judai was trembling and her eyes open wide.  
_"This… This duel…"_

Johan realized her reaction. He smiled for himself. "She remembers this duel…"  
"Judai!!! Show me your awesome monsters!!!"

Judai continue the duel. "Watashi no time…! Draw…!"  
"Come on Judai…" Johan hoped for the duel he wanted.

"I summon… Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!"

"Th, this duel…"  
Jim, Amon, and O'Brien realizing the duel. They have seen it before…

"I discard one card from my hand to the cemetery…" She chose E-Hero Neos for that.  
"And activate Aqua Dolphin's effect… Echolocation! And from your hand I destroy a card with 300 ATK and inflict 500 points of damage to you!"

Ruby was destroyed from Johan's deck. Johan looked at Judai again.  
The girl held her head with hurt.  
"Uuu… ughhh…"

"Ju, Judai!"  
"Johan! Judai! Stop this duel!" Asuka screamed from audience seats. Rei and Sho were panicking.  
The three senior boys were watching from the Obelisk's gate.

Judai continued the duel while trying to holds her pain.  
She played the spell card, Over Soul and summoned Neos on to the field in attack position.  
"Trap card! Induced Summon!"

Judai was surprised when Johan opened his face-down card.  
"U, ukh…"

"Judai, I'll stop this duel if…"  
"No… please… continue the duel…"  
But Johan looked at Judai who was in so much pain. She was trying to remember everything. And the memories were coming back from the duel.

Rebecca and Mokuba stood near the teacher's gate. Both were watching the duel, even they knew the result.

Johan and Judai continued the duel. All the audience already knew the result. But what made they worry was Judai's condition. The girl was in so much pain. Her dueling while trying to remember everything she could.

"It's already 20 minutes left…"  
Seto looked at his watch.  
His wife stood beside him. Atem was feeling worryed about the Osiris girl. She hoped Judai would be fine.  
"They'll be fine, Atem…"  
Seto held his wife's shoulders. Atem just stood still and watched the duel.

---

"This is the end… Eh? Ju, Judai…?"  
Johan knew the result already when he saw E-Hero Air Neos on Judai's field. But now, Judai was too much in pain and kneeled on the ground. Tears came from her brown eyes. She held her head tightly.  
"Uuuuhhhh…. Ukhhhh…!"

The flashbacks haunted Judai again. Everything was like in a movie, but so fast, and too much voices and pictures moving in her mind. Her head was so hurt, when she remembered all that.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Asuka, Manjyoume, Shou, Misawa, Jim, Amon, and O'Brien ran to the duel arena.  
The three seniors of Blue Obelisk stopped them.  
"Let Judai finish it…"  
"B, But… Nii-san…" Shou panicked.

"I, It's… hurt's…"  
**_'Judai… we'll always be with you…'_**

Jaden held the girl tightly from behind. All Judai's monster spirits were standing behind her. Yubel smiling, she looked at Johan.  
Johan just stood with all the gem beasts and Jesse on his side, hopefully Judai finished the duel.  
No one could see the monster spirits but the couple on the arena.

"Ss… ss… Skyrip Wing!!!!"

Johan was beat by Judai's last attack. His life point turning to 0. The arena was back to normal, all the monsters disappeared. Johan sighed.

"You did it Judai! You did…! Ju, Judai…?"

Judai had fainted, she was laying unconscious on the ground. All the students and teachers on the place were panicking.

"JUDAIIII!!!"

----------

**TBC... R&R please... ^^ I'm so sorry for the late update... My brain's stuck... _**

**I did tell you from the beginning, Atem gender-bender****, she's Seto's wife. I'm a pridshipping fan too.**

**I'll always add this note in my fic.  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	12. Awake

_"Ss… ss… Skyrip Wing!!!!"_

_Johan was beat by Judai's last attack. His life point turning to 0. The arena was back to normal, all the monsters disappeared. Johan sighed._

_"You did it Judai! You did…! Ju, Judai…?"_

_Judai had fainted, she was laying unconscious on the ground. All the students and teachers on the place were panicking._

_"JUDAIIII!!!"_

----

"I remember you…! I did!"  
Jaden smiled at Judai. They stood in the darkness. All the mirrors which surrounded the girls were showing Judai's all memories. Judai and Jaden were smiling at the memories.

"B, but… why am I here…? I was in a duel, wasn't I…?"  
"Yes… but you fainted then… Now you can go back… your friends already worry about you…"  
Jaden held Judai. Judai smiled and stroked her darkness soul's hair.

"And how about you…? Will you go too…?"  
Jaden smiled again.  
"Yes… but I'll always be by your side… don't worry… We can always use mind link…"

"Jaden…"  
"We'll meet again, Judai…"

Jaden's voice was fading out. Judai's sight was getting darker.

-

"… dai… judai… Judai…"  
"Judai-sama…"  
"Is she all right- saurus…?"  
"Miss Judai…"

Judai slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her friends who were surrounding her, one by one.  
They were looking so worryed.  
Judai was laying on the infirmary's bed. She said nothing after she opened her eyes slowly.

"Judai, are you okay…?"  
"I already told you…! Why you kept continuing the duel…???"  
"Judai-samaaa…!"  
Shou, Asuka, Rei, and the others sighed with relief.  
"We're so glad…"  
"Are you okay Miss…?"

Judai sat up slowly, she looked at all of her friends and the teachers in there.  
"Mademoiselle Judai…? What's wrong…?"  
The three seniors from Obelisk realized Judai was looking so surprised.

"Mi, minna…"  
"Eh, Judai…?"

"I did…"  
"What…?"  
"I… I did… remember you all… I did remember everything! Every… thing…! I… I am… Judai Yuki…! I did… come here… to Duel Academy…! I'm a student here…! Yubel, Rainbow Dragon…! Everything!!!"  
Judai was trembling. Tears pouring from her brown eyes. Her words were full of happiness yet trembling words.

All of people in the room were so surprised. Their Judai Yuki was back!  
She is back! She did remember everything .

"Ju, Judai??? Really???"  
"Judai-sama!!!"  
"Judai!!!"

All of her friends hugged her tightly. They were crying for happiness. Rei, Asuka, Shou, Kenzan, Misawa, Manjyoume, Martin, Ryou, Fubuki, Fujiwara, Jim, amon, and O'Brien hugged her together. Most of them were crying.

Ayukawa-sensei, Chronos-sensei, Napoleon-sensei, Kabayama-sensei, Daitoguchi-sensei, Tome-san, and the principal were crying too.  
Atem and Seto, along with Mokuba, Noa, and Rebecca were there too. They were smiling.  
"This is so great…"  
Rebecca held Atem's shoulders.

Judai released herself from their hug slowly. Her eyes were pointed to Johan. The boy smiled and walked closer to her. They hugged each other, tightly. Judai crying on Johan's chest. Johan patted Judai's head softly. Both felt so glad, they found each other. Again…

"Jo, Johan… Johan… Johaaaan…"  
"Sssshhh… everything is alright now… Don't cry…" Johan said and wiped her tears with his finger.  
"I'm so glad…"

"Huuuuh…"  
"Rei? What's up-don…?"  
"Why always him who gets my Judai-sama's attention…?" Rei crossed her hands.  
Asuka and Ryo laughed a little. Manjyoume let a little sigh. Martin and Kenzan were just smiling.  
"Hey… I think they like each other…" teased Fubuki.  
"Hmph!" Rei hated to admit it, but Judai was looking so happy around Johan. And Rei just want Judai happy.

Suddenly, Judai pushed Johan with panic.  
"J, Jaden…! Where's Jaden? Where's she???"  
"Judai…"

"Huh? Who's 'Jaden'…?" asked Misawa. The other students looked at each other.  
Judai tried to get up from the bed. But Johan was holding her tightly.  
"Shhh… sshhh… Judai… she'll be fine… I'm sure of it… Jesse will take care of her…"  
Judai calmed down when she heard Johan's whispering.

"Now, just let your body and your soul a rest okay…? You had a really heavy duel…"  
Johan hushed the girl. He stroked Judai's hair and released the hug slowly. Judai closed her eyes slowly.  
"J, Johan… don't leave me… please…"  
Judai was back to sleeping peacefully.

"Please take care of her, Andersen…"  
Seto whispered to Johan slowly. Mokuba and Rebecca let the students out from the infirmary. Ayukawa-sensei pushing Chronos-sensei, Napoleon-sensei, Kabayama-sensei, and Daitoguchi-sensei from infirmary.  
"Why we must go out too-nya…?" asked Daitoguchi-sensei.  
"You'd already died once time… Judai and her friends saved you with their decks to find your missing body… Do you want to die once more…?" threatened Ayukawa-sensei. The four men were scared at her eyes.  
"W, Well… we must go back to teach… Come on-de aru…" Napoleon-sensei pushed the other teachers to leave the infirmary. "She's so scary…" said the Yellow Ra's teacher.  
"I heard that, Kabayama-sensei…"

"I want to wait her too…" Rei was whining and clinging at Atem's white skirt.  
The Lady of Kaiba family smiled at the junior student. She knew that Rei really loved Judai. She considered Judai as her own sister (and Johan as her enemy…).  
"She'll be fine… Let's go Rei-chan… you still have a class after this…"  
Atem patted Rei's head softly.  
"Uuuuuhhh…" Rei was pouting. But the little black haired girl obeyed Atem, and walked out from the infirmary.

---

Darkness world…

Jesse was sleeping beside the sleeping queen. Suddenly, he felt a little shaking from bed.  
When he looked up, suddenly… a pair of golden eyes were looking at him.

"Wh, WHAAAAA!!!!!"  
Jesse was shocked when he saw the Queen was awake from her slumber.  
"Ja, Jaden??? Are you…???"

"Who are you…?" asked Jaden softly.  
Jesse just remembered, he already knew Jaden. But they never met in person, and Jaden never met him before.

"I, I'm… My name is Jesse… I…" Jesse stammered a little. Jaden looked at him with quizzical look.  
"I… I'm a King in here… in Darkness world…"

"King…? I don't remember we have a king… except me… well, at least… when I was a boy…" Jaden got up from her bed slowly. But she had never walked before, and her legs were too weak to walk for the first time. Jesse caught her in time, before she fell and hit the ground.

"I… I'm sorry…!" Jaden's breath was not normal. Jesse tried to help her sit on the bed and gave her some water.  
"Are you alright?" Jesse kneel front of the Queen.  
"U, Ummm… Nnnn… can you tell me… how come you're the king here…?" she asked him politely.

"Well… while you were in your deep slumber… this world needed a leader to lead the kingdom… so, I am the leader… But now that… you're awake… so…"  
Jesse kneeled down and bowed down his body to the Queen. "… Welcome back…, my Queen…"

Jaden blushed a little and Jesse stood and walked closer to the Queen.  
"Your Kingdom is in danger… your people need your power…"  
Jaden nodded, she tried to stand as Jesse held her hand tightly. He felt so weird when he was close to the queen.  
The queen was so innocent. Jesse smelt a scent of roses from her. He couldnt hold himself anymore.  
Jaden was surprised when Jesse held her tightly.

"J, Jesse…?"  
"I'm so glad… you're here… my Jaden…"  
Jaden blushed deeply against Jesse's chest. She hid her face, and then looked up to the taller man's shiny orange eyes.  
"A, are you… the one who's been taking care of me… as long as I was asleep…?" asked Jaden softly.  
Jesse smiled a little.  
"Let's go to meet your Kingdom, my Queen…"

-

The monsters and humans who lived in the castle to serve the king, were surprised when they saw their Queen walking down from her room, with Jesse who held her hand.  
They bowed their body deeply, welcoming the queen coming back from her slumber.

They walked outside of the castle. All the monsters and people from darkness world gasped when they saw the Queen.  
Jaden raised up her hand. Her entire body was starting to glow. Her power came out and changed everything.  
The night sky turned to a morning sky. The plants were greener than before. Water poured little by little from springs, and then started flowing rapidly.

All the monsters and people cheered for the Queen.  
Jaden was smiling, but then her body started to fall down. Jesse catched her in time. She used her power too much.

"Y, Your Majesty!"  
Jaden's people started to worry. All the monsters were surrounding the exhausted Queen.

"I'll bring her back to her room! Bring some water for her!"  
Jesse picked Jaden up bridal style.

-

Jaden was laying on her bed weakly. Jesse stood beside her. _'She is so pretty...'_

Jesse feels want to touch her badly, when he sees her face, body, hair.

_'... My beloved Queen...'_

The Queen opened her eyes slowly.  
"J, Jesse…?"  
"You're awake…?" Jesse smiled coldly.  
"Why am I… oh…"  
"Sssshhh… take a rest, my lady…"

Jaden blushed when Jesse cupped her face. He kissed Jaden on her neck.  
"A, ahhh… Jesse…"  
"Hmmm… you smell good…"  
"N, no… please…" Jaden whispered. She couldnt hide her blushing face, with Jesse on top of her.

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to open your eyes…?" Jesse kissed Jaden's neck and went down slowly to her chest. "Oh God… you're so beautiful…"  
"Pl, please… stop…"

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. Jesse stood slowly from upon his Queen and opened the door.  
A castle maid brought some water for the Queen. Jesse took the water and ordered the maid to leave. He locked the door. Jesse poured the water to a glass and drank a little.

"Here's your water… my Queen…"  
Jaden couldn't disobey Jesse to not to drink the water from his glass. Jesse helped her to sit and drink. And Jaden laid down again.

Jesse crawled up to Jaden again.  
"Please… d, don't…"  
Jesse saw tears in Jaden's golden eyes. He held the Queen softly.  
"You're so weak now, Jaden…"

Jaden took a deep breath, and opened her eyes with shiny golden eyes full of anger.  
"I, I'm not…"  
Jesse grinned. "Really? Now, what can you do without your power…?"  
"Let go of me…!" Jaden hissed at the man, but Jesse just chuckled.

"I AM your king… And you're my Queen… understand?"  
"No! The leader of this kingdom is JUST me!"  
Jaden pushed Jesse and stood quickly. She took a sword in her hand from beside her bed. Jesse stood silently through the wall with sword in front of his face.

"Don't you dare touch me again… I'll kill you if you try it again… I swear!"  
Jesse laughed, not caring about her sword.  
"You're really scary… yet… so pretty… I'll make you mine one day…"

Jaden gulped when she saw Jesse's orange eyes glow. He walked closer to Jaden and cupped her face softly.  
"I just need a little time… My Queen…"  
"I thought you're a good guy… And you did prove it, that I am WRONG!"  
"Sssshhh… shhh… I'll be good to you my Queen…" Jesse smiled and knelt in front of the Queen. He held Jaden's hand and kissed it. "I'll always be loyal to you… I swear…"

Jaden fell silent "How can I trust you…?"  
"I'll always stay beside you… Don't worry…" Jesse stood up and faced the Queen.

"Hmph, better if you stay away from me…" Jaden walked out of her room.  
Jesse smiled after her as He stood alone in the dark room.

----------

**TBC... R&R please... ^^**

**Atem gender-bender****, she's Seto's wife. I'm a prideshipping fan too.**

**I'll always add this note in my fic.  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	13. We missed you

"SURPPRISE!!!!!!"  
All of the E-Heroes from the deck were shouting and cheering when Judai came back to her dorm room. Confetti and color papers with glitter were everywhere. They greeted the girl with a tart cake and Hane Kuriboh was flying around happily.

"Minna… A, Arigatou…!" Judai couldnt hold her tears of joy. Burst Lady smiled and patted Judai's head. Yubel held her with smile on her face.  
And the other E-Heroes were trying to hold their tears.  
"Th, that's so… beautiful!!!"  
"Bubbleman… you're too much, bud…" Flame Wingman and Aqua Dolphin sweat dropped when they saw Bubbleman's tears were like miniature falls.

"Well… It's party time!!!!"

Before they get to cut the cake, someone knocked Judai's door.  
"Now, who could that be at this hour…?" asked Clayman who was already hungry.  
Judai walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Um… Hi… Judai…"  
"Jaden! Nice to see you! Oooh! I'm so worry about you…!"  
Judai held the black dressed girl tightly. Jaden smiled with blush on her cute face.

"Mmm… may I come in…?"  
"Sure!"

The monsters greeted Jaden happily.  
"Welcome!!! Let's party!"  
"You're on time, Haou!"

Jaden smiled at them and sat down beside Judai. But Judai and the others could see Jaden's sad face.  
"What's wrong…?" asked Yubel.  
Jaden looked up at them one by one.  
Jaden told them what Jesse had done before, and how he claimed himself as a new Haou.

"Wow… He's really horny for you…"  
"Watch your mouth, Sparkman!" Neos yelled, hitting his friend with a fork which he used to eat the cake.  
"I have no idea… why he did that to me?" Jaden sighing.  
"Maybe… he loves you…?" Burst Lady was giggling like a teen girl.  
"Lady, you can't relate everything in to a love problem…" Yubel said rolling her eyes. Burst Lady started pouting and eat her cake again.

"Well… if you have any problem's you can always share them with us…" Judai said smiling and patted Jaden's shoulder.  
"Thank you…" Jaden said feeling better and ate her cake.

---

"Good morning, Judai-chan!!!" Johan greeted his best friend with a really happy face and high spirit.  
"Good morning, Johan-kun…!" Judai giggled.  
"Come on! We have a tag team duel class this day!!! Let me be your partner!"  
"Sure!"

"JUDAI-SAMAAAA…!!!"  
Suddenly Rei came running to their spots and held Judai tightly with tears pouring from her eyes.  
"R, Rei??? What's up???"  
But the little girl kept crying while clinging to the older girl. Judai realized something was different from her.

"Hey, Rei… You look good at your Blue Obelisk uniform…" Judai started slowly. Rei sniffed and looked up Judai.  
"I don't waaaaaant!!! I want my old Osiris unifoooorm….!!!"  
"Ohhh, Rei, don't cry…" Judai kneeled and patted Rei's head. "There's no difference with this… And this is looking better on you…"  
"Noooooo!!!! I want an Osiris uniform just like youuuu…!!! I want to always be by your side…!!!!"  
"Wha, what's wrong with your Osiris uniform…?" Judai was panicking when Rei held her again and was still crying.  
"Academy's order… The students must use their own dorm uniform as identity…"  
Judai looked up at Johan, when the boy explained Rei's really BIG problem. The Obelisk girl was really in love with her Osiris uniform. It was so mean when they had to separate.  
Judai smiled and sighed. "Rei-chan… even if you're not in Osiris uniform, you can always be by my side, isn't it…?"

"Really…?" Rei sniffed, and looked up at Judai.  
"Of course… It's okay… you look so pretty with this blue uniform…" Judai held her again. And Rei held her back with smile on her face.

"Rei…! Come on, the class is starting…!" Martin called his friend from Academy's front gate. Rei waved her hand to Judai and ran to Martin.  
Johan and Judai smiled at each other.  
"Come on…"

All Judai's best friends greeted her in the class.  
"Judai! Welcome back!!!"  
"Minna, arigatou…"

Chronos cleared his throat to get the students attention. "Okay, let's back to the lesson… and welcome back Judai-nanone…"  
"Arigatou, sensei…" Judai smiled warmly at her teacher.

The day was so different from before. Judai could duel, play, and chatting with her friends more than when she had no memories before.  
Class was over, but Judai had so much time to do something.  
"Hey, wanna go to my dorm…?"  
"Of course, Johan…, I really missed the Gem Beasts…"  
"They'll be so happy to see you…"

-

Meanwhile in Johan's room. All the Gem Beasts were trying to make some plans to help Judai.  
"Hey! Maybe She will remember us if we give her our photos!"  
"Kenzan already said to Johan that photos don't help at all…"  
"Biiii… biii rubiii…!"  
"Hey, maybe Ruby is right! We can call Jesse to come to tell Judai's past to her!"  
"But,… I feel a little bit worryed… I mean… Jesse is a not-so-good-guy…"  
"Come on, Eagle… We need him to help Judai…"

-

While Johan and Judai were on their way to Obelisk Dorm, Johan realized the Osiris girl was not so comfortable with something.  
"Judai…? What's wrong…?"  
"N, nothing… I just feel a little bit weird with my new body…"  
Johan laughed at the girl, who just felt as a girl for the 'first' time. "Hey, it's fine! You are so cute as a girl…"

Judai stopped and blushed at the same time. She could feel her heartbeats.  
_'Wh, what's this feeling…?'_

Johan stopped and realized what he had said before. He blushed madly.  
"I, I… I didn't mean to… I mean… I… I…"  
Both stood in silence.  
"Can we… go now…?"

---

"Minna, I'm ba… Jesse? What are you doing here…?" Johan opened his room door and found his Gem Beasts with Jesse with them.  
"I have no idea… just ask these beasts…"  
Judai peeked inside the room. The gem beasts greeted her in unison.  
"Judai! Welcome!"  
"Maybe you don't remember us… but we want to help you!" Amethyst Cat pushed Judai to come in to the room.  
"We invited this dark-man to tell you everything about your pasts!" Amber Mammoth introduces Jesse to Judai.

"Ng… guys…"  
"Biii…!"  
Ruby jumped to Judai's hold. The girl giggled and patted Ruby's head.  
"And, this is our pictures! I give you my autograph…! Well, hope these pictures can help you to remember us…!"  
"Pegasus… she doesn't need your autograph, I give my paw stamps on there…!"  
"The ink makes the pictures dirty, Tiger…"  
"Guys, come on… and Pegasus, since when you can hold a pen…?" Amethyst Cat sweat dropped at her boy-friends.

Jesse sighed and shook his head. Judai and Johan looked at each other and smiled.  
"Mmmm… guys… thank you very much… but I think I don't need them anymore, but still, I'll keep them…"  
"What? Why?"  
"Are they not good enough? Hmm, maybe because the lighting… or the angle…?"  
"I told you, don't make some weird pose on the photos…!"  
"Hey, it's Mammoth's fault! His big ass was covering me!"

Judai laughing at the beasts comments about their own photos.  
"Guys… My memories are back… I did… remember you all…"  
The Gem Beasts went silent.  
"R, really…?"  
"You… remember… us…?"

Judai nodded with a smile.  
All the Gem Beasts cheered and held Judai.  
"Wheeeeee!!! Welcome back!"  
"We missed you!!!!"  
"This is great!!!"  
"Biii!!!"  
"Oh, Judai! I missed you so much!"  
"Welcome back, miss!"  
"It's so great to see you…"  
Judai was laughing at them and hugged them one by one.

"Ooooh… I thought you would never remember us anymore…" Amethyst Cat couldnt hold her tears back.  
Judai held the pink cat. "Of course not… I'm back…"  
Judai kissed Amethyst Cat's forehead. The kitty blushed and giggled.  
"Biiiiii…" Ruby whined at Judai.  
"Oh, you want a kiss too, Ruby…?" Judai smiled cutely at the purple spirit.  
She kissed Ruby's head. The spirit licked Judai back on her cheek. The girls were laughing, while the boys were looking at them with jealousy.  
"I want a kiss too…" pouted Amber Mammoth with whisper.  
"Me too…"  
"What are you guys talking about…?" Johan said, trying to hold his blush.

Jesse just stood up with a sighn and rolled his eyes again. Emerald Turtle chuckled at the younger beasts.  
"Ahahahah… this is so great… we're back as a family…"  
"Family…?" asked Judai with Ruby on her hold.  
"Of course,… Johan, us… the Gem Beasts, and of course you… the first person who can make Johan happy…"  
Judai blushed and let her tears pour a little from her eyes. The girl held Emerald Turtle's neck tightly. The old turtle smiled and felt so glad for the girl, who could get her memories back.

"I wanna a hug too…"  
"Mammoth, stop that!"  
"Admit it, you want hug too, Tiger…"  
"Well, I… Uuuhhh…"

"Oh, so wonderful… I'm touched…" Jesse let a sarcastic tone on his words. He still stood with irritated look on his face.  
Judai and the others looked at him.  
"We're sorry… we forget about you…"  
"Naaah… its fine… By the way, Johan…, Can I talk with you…?"  
Johan and Jesse walked out of Johan's room to the window's veranda. Judai was playing with the beasts in the room.

"What's up…?"  
Johan leaned his hand on the veranda's fence. He whispered to Jesse, knowing the conversation was a secret.  
"Jaden was awake…"  
"That's good! It means Judai hasnt lost Jaden as her darkness soul and memories!"  
"I know… but…"  
Johan looked at Jesse curiously. Jesse rubbed his head. He looked so confused with the conversation.  
"Hey, is everything okay?"  
"N, n..nnn… not… really…"  
"What's wrong?"

Jesse took a deep breath. Johan was still waiting the answer.  
"I… I don't understand… when she woke up, our eyes met… and…"  
Jesse told everything to Johan what he had done to Jaden. Johan eyes got wide when he heard Jesse's story.  
"Y, you… you kiss…"  
"I can't help it! Looks like your old turtle was right… I… do… love her…"  
Johan smiled widely and patted Jesse's shoulder. "Waw! Congrats, man!"  
"But I… I really… Uuuugh…" Jesse buried his face in his hands.

"Look… when I'm with her… I always feel want to tease her… flirt … even seduce her… I… I don't know… I like to tease her so much… I can't show that I really care to her…"  
Jesse still hid his face. Johan raised his eyebrow.  
"Well… maybe you just need to be honest… I mean… if you do love her… you can show some… maybe… little attention…? Not a 'horny' way, like that…,"  
"What must I do?" Jesse faced Johan who had his fingers on his chin, thinking.  
"Mmmm… give her flowers…?"  
"Yeakh! I'll never do that…!"  
"Hey, that's just an idea…!"

Suddenly, Jesse jerked up. His eyes showing worry.  
"What's wrong, Jess…?"  
"I gotta go… Judai! Guys! I leave…!"  
The gem beasts and Judai looked at Jesse who had already gone back to the darkness world.

"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know…"

---

Darkness world…  
Jesse walked so fast through the monsters and people on the castle that saw and bowed to him.  
He went upstairs to the Queen's room. When he opened the door, he found the Queen had fainted on the floor.

"Jaden!"  
Jesse hurriedly held her and picked her up bridal style. "Jaden! What happened?"  
The queen opened her eyes slowly.  
"J, Jesse…? Why are you here…?"

Jesse let the queen rests on her bed, he kneeled beside her, holding Jaden's hand. He felt no power on the Queen's body. The queen was using her power to help her people… again.  
"Jaden, you used your power too much…! Stop this…!" The man hissed to the weak Queen.  
"My people… they… need me…"  
"But you're still weak!!! Don't pull yourself like this!!! You know how much I worry about…!!!"  
Jesse stopped, Jaden looked at his eyes, waiting the man to finish his sentence.  
"About what…?"

Jesse hid his face, he knew he was blushing. He was really worried about Jaden's condition.  
"I, it's nothing…"

----------

**TBC... R&R please... ^^**

**I'll always add this note in my fic.  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
Atem gender-bender, she's Seto's wife. I'm a prideshipping fan too.**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	14. I think I know this feeling

"I hope everything is fine… He looks so in hurry…"  
"Me too…"  
Judai and Johan were walking together to Judai's dorm. Ruby didn't want go from Judai's hold, and Hane Kuriboh was so jealous of her.  
Because the male spirit teased Ruby first, the female spirit attacked Hane Kuriboh and the two spirits started to fight. Johan and Judai sweat dropped, and couldn't stop the fight.  
"Well… let them…"

"It's so nice that I can remember again…" Judai said, taking a deep breath.  
"Yeah… I'm glad you're back…, Hey, how about we go to your favorite spot?"  
"Yeah! It has been a really long time I last went there…! Come on!"  
"Yeah!"  
Johan grabbed Judai's hand. The girl gasped with the sudden act. She felt hot on her face.  
"What's up, Ju…?"  
Johan looked at the blushing girl. Then, he looked down at their holding hands. Johan blushed too and release his hand.  
"I, I'm sorry…!!!"  
Both blushed and stood quietly. Johan tried to break the atmosphere.  
"L, let's go…"  
"Un…"

_'What's this feeling…? I never felt like this before, when around Johan… but now… I…'  
_Judai walked near Johan, she looked up at Johan's greenish blue eyes.  
_'His eyes… look like an ocean… a really beautiful ocean… I never… realized it… before…'_

Johan was still walking, but then he looked down the Osirisk girl who now hung her head low.  
"Judai…? Are you okay…?"  
"Y, yeah… I'm just fine…"  
"But your face is so red! Are you sick?"  
"N, no…! I'm fine… I…" The girl gasped when Johan placed his hand on her face.  
"Judai, we must go back, your face is so hot…! You're sick!"  
"N, no…! Please… Jo-kun…"  
"But…!"  
"H, how about if… we sit there…?"  
They had already arrived at Judai's favorite spot. They sat on the big rock. Johan looked at Judai. He was so worry.  
"I really missed these all…"  
"Mmm… yeah, me too…"

Both just sat quietly and looked at the sun to set.  
Judai hung her head low, and looked up to Johan. She felt so different when she was together with Johan, than when she was a boy. Something strange made her want to be always with him. Judai rested her head on Johan's shoulder slowly. The boy was a little bit surprised at the sudden act from the girl.  
"Judai…?"  
"Johan… I feel something strange…"  
"What is it…?"  
"I… I feel… so happy now… But I know, it'll be gone… so soon…"  
"What are you talking about…?"  
"I… feel so happy when you're here… by my side… but, I feel so sad… when you're not with me…"

Johan eyes widened. He held Judai's shoulders. "Is there something you want to tell…?"  
_'Maybe I'm hoping too much, but…'_

"I… I feel so save when you touch me, or hold me…" Judai looked at the boy's eyes. The greenish ocean colored eyes. She knew, she was blushing madly.  
_'What am I hoping…?'_

"Judai… I think… I know that feeling…" Johan whispered softly. They faces coming closer slowly.  
"Do… Do you…?" Judai whispered, closing her eyes slowly.  
Both realized their feeling when their lips touched each other.  
Johan felt the soft, warm, yet sweet touch of Judai's lips.  
Judai still had her eyes closed, having no braveness to open them. She felt the warmth of Johans lip's.  
She felt Johan's warm hands on her cheeks.

"J, Johan-kun… I think… I…" Judai open her eyes slowly, facing the man's face. She touched his hands.  
"I know… you love me…" Johan smiled and kissed her again.  
"B, but… we're best friends…" Judai broke the kiss.  
"But I love you… Do you… love me…?" Johan kissed her on her cheek.  
Judai smiled and she nodded. "It means… that Johan is now my boyfriend…?"  
"Yes… if you want it…"  
Judai smiled and hugged him tight. "I'm glad…"

---

Meanwhile in the Darkness world, Jaden had just arrived to her castle.  
After she woke up from rest, she checked her kingdom again. Everything was looking better now. She opened her room door and locked it. When she turned her body, she gasped with surprise at Jesse, who already stood near her bed.  
"Hello, my Queen…" he said smiling coldly. Jaden was just walking through the man.

"What are you doing here…? You know it… it's not polite…"  
"Why do you go to the village without me?"  
Jaden snapped out at Jesse's words.  
"I'm the Queen here! Don't you dare to question me!"  
"But your body's still weak!!!" Jesse shouted back at the Queen.  
"My people need me out there!!!"  
"WHAT WILL YOU DO IF YOUR POWERS ARE GONE WHILE YOUR PEOPLE NEED YOU???"

Jaden fell silent at Jesse's louder shout. He held Jaden's hands tightly. She looked at Jesse's shiny orange eyes. Which were full with anger and… worry?

"L, let me go…" Jaden said lowering her face.  
Jesse just stood and still held the Queen's hands tightly.  
Suddenly Jaden felt Jesse kissing her forehead. Jaden looked up slowly. But Jesse pulled her into a hug.  
Both just stood quietly.

"Hey, Queenie… you smell good…"  
"Pervert…"  
Jaden let her head rest on Jesse's chest, smiling at her guardian's joke.

"Jesse…"  
"Hnnn…?"  
"Are you… worried at me?"  
"Don't know… I just wanna always be with you … That's all…"  
Jaden was smiling. She hugged the taller man back. Jesse stroked Jaden's hair.  
"Sigh… I think I must say it…"  
Jaden looked up at Jesse. "Say what…?"  
Jesse cupped Jaden's face. He looked at the golden eyed girl, deeply.

"I think I love you… My Queen…"  
Jaden could feel her face growing hot when she heard the words from Jesse. "You… what…?"

Jesse raised his eyebrow. "I'm sure you heard it clearly…"  
Jesse kissed the Queen. Jaden was a little bit surprised. But she kissed him back.

"I, I…"  
"Sssshhh… You love me too… Don't you?"  
"D, Don't know…"  
Jaden blushed madly. Jesse pushed her to the bed and started kissing Jaden's neck. Jaden blushed madly, when Jesse opened the first and second button of her dress. "J, Jesse…"  
Jesse kissed from the Queen's neck… to her chest.

"N, No… we can't do this…"  
Jesse stopped when Jaden curled in his hold. She was crying.  
"But… why?"  
"D, don't…, What if our people found out about this…?"  
"I don't care… besides… I'm their king, and you're the queen…"  
Jaden giggled. Jesse smiled warmly. He kissed Jaden's forehead again, and stood up from on top of Jaden.  
"Okay… I'll go to my room then…"  
"You… You're not mad… aren't you?" asked Jaden worry.  
"Nope…, I'm just tired… Good night, My Lady…"  
"Good night… A, ah…! Jesse…"  
Jesse turned to Jaden who called his name, before he open the locked door. "What…?"  
"I… I love you…" Jaden hung her head low, blushing. Jesse smiled. He walked back to the Queen and kissed her softly on her lips.  
"I knew that…"  
After whispering the words which made Jaden smile, Jesse left the room and closed the door from outside.

---

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
"Geez, Burst Lady! Stop your screaming!"  
All the E-Heroes were surrounding their mistress. Judai sat in the middle with a really deep red face.

"HE KISSED YOU! HE KISSED YOU!!!! And what happened next???"  
"W, we… walked… mm… holding hands…"  
Judai hung her head low with a deep blush, while Burst Lady was screaming like a teenage school girl.  
"And? And?" Neos and Bubbleman were exited too.

"G, guys… we just holding hands… he took me to my dorm… that's all…!"  
"But he's already your boyfriend, right???" asked Yubel with smile.  
"Y, yes…"

---

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!"  
All the gem beasts held their master. And Johan tried to get away from them.  
"G, Guys! I can't breathe!!!"

"Our little Johan has grown up!!!!"  
"Oh… I'm really happy for you both!!!"  
"So… have you done 'that' with her…?"  
Johan confused at Tiger's question. "Done what…?"  
"'That'… 'that'… You know… Errr… couple… on the bed… And the baby born…"

"HELL NO!!!!!"  
Emerald Turtle started laughing so hard when hearing Johan's answer with a really deep red face.  
"Young people are always fun…"

"Rubiiiii… Biii biiiii!!!"  
"No, Ruby… We'll not marry that fast…!"  
"How about honey moon???"  
"Kids?"  
"Have you guys decided the kid's names?"  
"Guys! Stop! We just… Errrr…"

"Okay… all, that's too fast for Johan… It's night already… go back to your deck, and sleep…"  
All the young beasts obeyed the old turtle's order, leaving the blushing master alone.

Johan opened his closet and picked his pajamas up. He was already laying down on the bed. But he didn't feel sleepy at all. All he could remember was just Judai's cute face and the taste of Judai's lips.  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Help meeee…!" Johan buried his face on his pillow while blushing madly in his panicking state. All the Gem Beasts were snickering from their deck.

----------

**TBC... R&R please... ^^**

**I'll always add this note in my fic.  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
Atem gender-bender, she's Seto's wife. I'm a prideshipping fan too.**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	15. Know what…?

In the morning, Academy's Information Board was crowded by students. There was going to be a summer festival in Duel Academy, so every dorm had to decide what their dorm performed.  
All of the students were so exited.  
Especially, Judai's best friends, and of course, Fubuki, who already prepared his love song solo for all the girls from every dorm.

"I… looooveeee…. Youuu…"  
"Brother… Stop it… We still have five days to prepare…"  
Asuka pushed her brother out from her classroom. All the seniors were be gathering on their own classrooms, but since all of his fans were from Asuka's class, Fubuki always followed his sister wherever she went.  
"Kyaaaaa…!!! Fubuki-saaaann!!!"  
"Tenjoin-saaaan!!! You will come to our class festival, right???"  
"Pleeaaseeee!!!"

Fubuki turned his body, and left Asuka, who was pushing him to fall on the ground.  
"Ooooh… My Ladies…! Of course…!!! I'll come with my lovely love song for you all…!"  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Fubuki-saaaannn!!! I loooveeee youuuu!!!!"  
All the girls were screaming with blush on their face. Asuka gripped her hand in fist and gritted her teeth.  
"A, Asuka-san… calm down…"  
"Come on… don't kill your own big brother…"  
Manjyoume, Shou, and Misawa held her hands before Asuka could punch her brother. All the boys were sweat dropping at them.

"Ehmmm… Talking about a 'lady'… Where's that lady from Osiris…?"  
"Oh, you mean Judai…? I'm haven't seen her yet…"

-

Chronos-sensei just give an announcement for the students to prepare the festival from each dorm.  
"Remember… you all just have five days… So, ganbatte, minna-san-nanone…!"  
All the students went back to their own dorm to discuss and prepare everything.  
Misawa, O'Brien, Jim, Kenzan, Martin, and the other Ra's students had gathered on Ra's dorm hall.  
Shou, Manjyoume, Rei, Asuka, Amon, Fubuki, Ryou, and Fujiwara gathered on Obelisk Hall with Obelisk students too.

"Hi, guys…"  
"Johan! It's so rare you late…" Shou and his brother greeted the bluenette, who looked so tired.  
"Are you okay…?"  
"Y, yeah… I just couldn't sleep last night… So, what are you guys doing in the hall?"

---

"Excuse me… Yuki-san…"  
A boy from Osiris Dorm was knocking Judai's room door. "Yuki-san…?"  
Suddenly, the door opened and Judai greeted the boy.  
"Ah, Ohayou gozaimasu… Can I help you…?"  
"Well, umm… Have you heard about Summer Festival…?" the boy was blushing when he faced Judai.  
"Oh, yes… Asuka-san from Obelisk Blue just informed me by phone… I'm so sorry… So, we will discuss about this together, right…?"  
"Y, yes… all Osiris's students were gathering on dining room…"  
"Let's go then…"

"Good morning, Miss Judai!"  
"Sit down here, please, Yuki-san…!"  
Since most of the students from Osiris were boys, Judai had gotten much more popular in there.  
"Oh, Arigatou gozaimasu…"  
All the Osiris boys (and some girls) were surrounding the girl.

"So, do you guys have plan about this…?"

---

Rebecca stood near the window on Academy's library. She was smiling while looking at the busy students hanging around the Academy building getting prepared for everything.  
"What a day… The festival must be so exiting… Isn't it, Shizuka…?"  
The orange haired girl nodded with enthusiasm. The girl from Katsuya's family cheering like a teen school girl. "I'm so excited!" **(1)**

"Sssshhhh… this is a library, please be quite, Shizuka…" Noa placed his finger in front of his lips.  
"But, I'm so excited too…" Malik giggled with Shizuka. Rebecca smiled at them. Noa just let a long sigh.  
"Well, it can't be helped… right, Mokuba?"  
"Whatever…" Mokuba laid down on a chair near Noa with a book on his face. **(2)**

"Hoooo??? Mokucchi was not happy…???"  
"I wonder why…???"  
Malik and Shizuka walked closer to the youngest Kaiba.  
"Hoooaaaahhhmm… I just feel so tired… Seto-nii gave me so many tasks to do yesterday… so I'll just sleep on these busy days…" Mokuba yawned and stretched his body. He walked to the window near Rebecca.  
"I wonder, what they will do for the festival…?"  
"Hey, what if we hang around from dorm to dorm, to founds out???"  
"Agreee…!!!" Malik raises his hands, agreeing Shizuka's idea.

"What's wrong with those two…?" Mokuba asked sweat dropping at Shizuka and Malik's behavior.  
"It's so nice to see them happy, right…?" Rebecca was smiling at them.  
"Isn't this too much…?" asked Noa with sweat drop on his head too.

"Pshh, energetic monkeys…"  
"WHATTT???"  
"Monkey…"  
"I'm not!"  
"Monkey…"  
"I'm not!"  
"Monkeeeey…!"  
"I'm noooot!!!"  
"Go! Go! Go!"  
"Shizuka… Malik… Mokuba… Stop that… we're in the library…!" Noa panicked when Mokuba and Shizuka were shouting at each other and Malik cheered for those two, causing some students there point at them.  
"I wonder why Honda picked you as his girlfriend…!"  
"I wonder why Rebecca picked you as her boyfriend…!!!"  
"R, Rebecca…! Help me here…! Please…! You're Mokuba's girlfriend!"  
But Rebecca was just laughing, while Noa was trying to stop Mokuba's and Shizuka's fight. Malik kept cheering for them.

---

"So we will open the café around here… Near pool…!"  
All of the Obelisks students were so busy to prepare everything. Yellow Ra students were preparing their own booths and food stores.  
"Remember when our first grade School Festival took place? Our booths were so success! We can make some takoyaki booths again!"

Meanwhile, on Osiris Dorm, Judai and the other boys were preparing something for their dorm too.  
"Hey, I think cosplay is so good…!"  
"Like what Shou senpai did before!"  
"But we can change the M&W cosplay to be a costume party…"  
"Excellent!"  
"What do you think, Judai senpai?"  
Judai smiled at her juniors. She stood up and went outside.  
"Maybe a dance under the moon is a good one too… So the costume and dance party…"

After that, the boys of Osiris were busy at preparing lamps, music, electricity, and everything. The girls prepared the foods, drinks, ornaments…  
Judai checked the kitchen.  
"Judai-senpai! What do you think about the cakes?"  
Judai helped the girls in the kitchen. Meanwhile her cell phone was ringing.

-

"Sigh… maybe she's busy …"  
Asuka left her dorm to check out about Ra's and Osiris event.  
Since Obelisk Dorm has a really big hall, Principal agreed with Fubuki's idea about Obelisk, Ra, and Osirisk Dorm together make the event on the hall. Asuka went to the Osiris to inform her best friend.

The blonde haired girl walked passes the Osiris boys who were busy with their activity to build some stands in front of their dorm. She opened the Osirisk dining room's door, and found the Osiris girls on the kitchen.

"Waw…! What a great cakes…!"  
"Asuka…! What brings you here…?" Judai greeted the Obelisk girl.

Asuka told Judai about the plan. After that, all of the Osiris dorm students went to Obelisk's Hall with all of their ornaments, foods, etc.

---

"What is _Matsuri_…?" asked Topaz Tiger.  
"It's 'Festival' in Japanese…" Amethyst Cat looked down to the hall from the top of hall's floor. All the gem beasts were gathered around there, peeking up their master. Johan was so busy at helping his friends.

"Biiii! Biii!"  
"What's wrong, Ruby…?"  
All the gem beasts looked at what Ruby was pointing. It was Judai.

"Ju, Judai…?" Johan tried to hide his blush, but the others could see it. Judai smiled with a blush too.  
"Hi, Johan-kun…"

-

All the students were helping each other to build the stage, booths, preparing the tables, ornaments, and foods.

"Me??? The youngest son of Manjyoume group??? Help you to paint the stage??? No way!"  
Some boys from Ra, Osiris and Obelisk were sighing at Jun's behavior. Misawa and Shou looked at each other. "Come on, man… We need more help…"

"Hey, guys… are you done yet?" suddenly Asuka came with some cakes on a plate.  
"No… not yet… Manjyoume doesn't want to…"

"Hey! Guys! What are you doing!!! Come on! Help me here to paint the stage!"  
All the boys looked at Manjyoume, who was suddenly busy with paint after Asuka's arrival.  
"What a person…"

Asuka just didn't get it, why the boys were sweat dropped at Manjyoume.  
"By the way… this is for you guys, have a rest…" Asuka put the cakes on the table near her.

-

The sun had already set. All the students looked so tired.  
"Okay! Enough for this day…! Let's continue tomorrow!"  
Misawa checked the list what they had gotten done for today. Everybody helped each others to clean up the mess. The girls cleaned up the Academy's kitchen after making some cooking there.

"Phew… Tomorrow we will more busy than these… We need to prepare the hall and the pool…"  
Johan was sitting down on hall's stairs. Judai smiled at him and sat beside him.  
"Mmmm…, Johan-kun… Does everybody know about our relationship …?" Judai asked with blush on her face.  
Johan smiled and held her shoulder. "They will know… soon…"

"Know what…?"

Johan and Judai stood up, surprised with someone's voice behind them. Their best friends were there and looked at the Osiris girl and Obelisk boy with grin on their face.  
"Mi, minna! Si, since when you guys have been there…?!"

"Well, long enough to see you guys holding each other and enjoy the sunset…" teased Asuka.  
Shou, Jun, Misawa, Fubuki, Fujiwara, Ryo, O'Brien, Jim, Amon, Kenzan, and Martin were smiling at them.  
Rei…, everybody knows, she jealous…

"We, we… we're…"  
"Are lovers now…?" asked Shou.  
"Well, we… unnnn… ye… yes…"

Judai and Johan blushed madly and looked down to their shoes.  
Everybody started laughing and congratulate them.  
"I knew it!"  
"You did it, Johan!"  
"Congrats, guys!"

Johan and Judai were still blushing but they smiled at their friends. Everybody stopped laughing when Rei walked closer to Johan.  
She pulled Johan's uniform and whispered something to the taller boy.  
"If you make her sad, I'll kill you…"

Johan gulped and nodded slowly. Rei looked at Judai and held the girl. Judai was smiling. She stroked Rei's long black hair.  
"Judai-sama, if you're not happy with him… just tell me okay?"  
"Okay… Thank you very much, Rei…" Judai kissed Rei's forehead. The younger girl was blushing and grinning at her favorite senior.

-

Johan took Judai to her dorm. They walked pass the forest to the Osiris Dorm. Johan kissed her on the cheek before going back to his dorm. Judai smiled and kissed Johan's cheek back. And then the Obelisk boy left her in front of her dorm. The girl waved her hand.

Judai walked upstairs to her room.  
"I'm back…, OUFH!"  
Suddenly, after Judai opened her room's door, someone jumped out from room and held Judai tightly.  
"Wha, what happ…? Ja, Jaden?"  
"Judai! I must tell you something!"  
The girls hurriedly came inside the room. They closed and locked the door.

-

"She's so… ahhh! Her skin… Ohhh!!! And her lips! Oh my God…!!!!"  
"Jesse… Aren't you… not too 'fast' about 'that'…?" Johan felt his face blushing since Jesse told him what happened between Jesse and his Queen.  
"Of course not! Well, I think… yes… we're too fast… but, but I can't hold it!!!! When I see her eyes… her beautiful golden eyes… Ohhhhh…"  
Jesse was walking around the room and held Johan's pillow while he told the story, and now he dropped his body to Johan's bed. Giggling maniacly till he laughed hard.

"And when I hold her… Oh my dear God! Her smell was sooooooo great! Her soft shiny brown hair…"  
Jesse was giggling and kept holding Johan's pillow tightly on the bed. Johan shook his head.

"I can't believe that you're still the same Jesse I know…"  
"Well, how about you and Judai?" Jesse sat down and looked at Johan with curiosity.  
"We… we're…" Johan blushed at Jesse's question. "I can't do that 'level'…"  
"What 'level'…?"  
"You know… what you have done to Jaden… Judai is so shy… I can't touch her like you touch Jaden…"  
"Is Judai or you the shy one…?" teased Jesse, grinning.  
"Shut up!"

-

"Oh my…, Jaden…" Judai blushed, but she still couldn't hold her smile.  
"I… I can't help it…! He's too… Oooohhhh…!" Jaden covered her red face with pillow.  
"I thought you hated him at the first time…" Judai was smiling and trying to peek at Jaden's face.  
"B, but… well, it was at the first time… but when I saw his eyes… he's… I… I…"  
Jaden held Judai's pillow tightly. Her face was all red.

"He always seduces me, he's not a really-good-guy… But, but… but I love him! Judai! What I must do…?"  
"Hahaha! It's okay, just be honest to yourself…" Judai said holding Jaden's shoulders.

Jaden buried her face to pillow again.  
"Well, what do you think about him, when you're close to him…?"  
Jaden fell silent, but then she looked up slowly to Judai. Her face was still red.  
"I… I feel safe… warm… His eyes… face… and his body… I… Ohhh…"  
Jaden smiled to herself, and then started giggling with Judai.

-

Tomorrow morning…

"Judai Yuki! Principal calls you…!" one of Osiris student called Judai.  
Johan and the other looked at the Osiris girl who was busy with hall ornaments.  
"Leave it to me, you can go…" Asuka replaced Judai's position.  
"You want me to company you…?" Johan stopped the girl before she left the Obelisk hall.  
"No, thank you Johan-kun…" said Judai with smile.  
Johan smiled back to her, until Judai left the Obelisk Dorm's gate.

"Sooooo… you already have a date for dance, eh Johan…?" Jim and Amon were grinning behind him.  
"Wh, what are you guys talking about??? Wait a minute… Dance? What dance…?" Johan turned to his friends and trying so hard to hide his blush.  
"Well, since we'll have the event in Obelisk's Hall… So we will have a dance and costume party too… You know, Osiris Dorm has a cosplay party, and Shou was so agree with that… So, what will you and your princess wear for the party…?"  
Johan was so surprised after Amon's explanation. Jim was still laughing at Johan, who was blushing, redder than before.

---

"Excuse me, Principal…" Judai came into Principal's room with Chronos-sensei.  
"Ah, Judai… There's something I must tell you… About your mother…"  
When she heard the 'mother' word, Judai felt her heart stop suddenly.

---

"We still have 2 more days… I think we can finish it a day before the event…"  
Shou wrote down the schedule and everything they had done for the event.  
"Ornaments, check… booths, check… Pool, check… stage, check… We will have to prepare the foods a day before the event… So now you guys, who want to join, I can prepare your costume for cosplay party…"

The students were cheering after Shou announced of their schedule. This was the first time Johan, Amon, Jim, and O'Brien had 'Natsu Matsuri' (Summer Festival) on DA.  
"Waw, I can't wait… This will be fun…! Right, Karen?" Jim turned to Karen who was sitting near takoyaki booth. "Grrr…"

"Oh, you must try Ra Dorm's takoyaki…! It's so delicious-saurus!" Kenzan showed the takoyaki booth's flag to the Australian guy.  
"Takoyaki? What is takoyaki…?" asked Johan.  
"It's a baked octopus… Japanese food…" explained Misawa.  
"O, octopus??? You guys eat octopus??? Yeakh!"  
Misawa, Kenzan, Shou, and Fujiwara laughed when they saw the champions overseas's faces.  
"Hahahaha! Well, guys… you must try… especially you, Johan… It's Judai's most favorite food after fried shrimp…"

"Talking about Judai… wonder why she hasn't come back yet…?"  
Johan has a bad feeling. He dismissed himself and left to his girlfriend's dorm.

----------

**TBC... I'm sorry, I make you all wait so long... R&R please... ^^**

**1. In the manga, Jyounouchi's family's name was 'Jyounouchi', but I make the 'Katsuya' as their family's name. I'm used to it…  
2. Mokuba is OOC here, I'm so sorry for you who don't like OOC. But Mokuba and the others are about 19 years old here. So I think their personality can't be look like when they were kiddy...  
And I do mix a little from my other fic (Yugioh! The Next... Indonesian only, I'm so sorry..._) Noa is Mokuba's twin brother. Don't protest! My fic... My rule!!!! xD**

**I'll always add this note in my fic****  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
Atem gender-bender, she's Seto's wife. I'm a prideshipping fan too.**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	16. Okaasama

"Judai… are you there…?" Johan knocked on Judai's door softly. He was a little bit surprised when he found the door wasn't locked.  
"Judai-chan…?"

Johan was also surprised when he found Judai packing her dress and shirts on her suitcase.  
"Ju, Judai? What are you doing?"  
Johan asked surprised when Judai turned her face on him. She was crying.  
"Judai? What happened?"  
Judai cried more on Johan's chest. Johan stroked her brown hair. He wiped her tears with his fingers.  
"Judai… calm down… tell me what happened?"

"My… my mother… Okaa-sama… she… she's in hospital… I… I must go to meet her… She fainted… I… I…"  
Johan held the girl tightly and kissed her forehead.  
"Is she okay…?" asked Johan softly.  
"Otou-sama said she's fine… but… but… but…"  
"Shhh… Juu-chan… It's okay then… You'll go to meet her, right?" Judai nodded slowly. Johan let Judai sit on her bed. "I'll help you pack… okay?" Judai nodded again. Ruby and Hane Kuriboh, who waited outside the room, crawled inside slowly. Hane Kuriboh flew around and helped Johan pack. While Ruby tried to comfort the girl. She rubbed her head to Judai's hand. Judai smiled at the female spirit. She wiped her tears and held Ruby. Ruby licked Judai's tears. "N, no, Ruby… Don't… It's salty…"

Johan smiled when he saw the girl feeling better. He zipped Judai's suitcase. "When will you go…? Tomorrow…?"  
"No, I'll go with boat this night… Otou-sama's guards will pick me…"  
Johan fell silent. He asked Ruby and Hane Kuriboh to wait outside again. The two high spirited spirits jumped outside the room, after they make sure Judai was fine. Johan closed the door and walked back to Judai who was still sitting on her bed.

Johan sat down beside the girl. He held her, Judai rested her head on Johan's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Johan… I really want to enjoy the event with you… dance with you… everything… But I…" she began to cry again. So many things happened after Judai had her memories back. The girl tried to keep herself strong in front of everybody. But Johan knew, Judai was still a girl, who needed someone to comfort, care, and love her… and that someone was him.

"I'm sorry Johan… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"  
Suddenly, Judai felt her lip was warm. Johan was kissing her softly, and pushed Judai until the girl dropped to her bed.  
"Jo, Jo-kun…" Judai blushed, she was trying to breath. Johan broke the kiss. But he was still on top of Judai. He kissed Judai's neck and Judai held her boyfriend tightly. Feeling the warmth of his body.  
"Nnnnhh… Jo… han… kun…"  
Johan unbuttoned Judai's uniform. And Judai loosened Johan's shirt. With that they continued kissing.

Johan dropped his body beside Judai, who still had on her unbuttoned uniform. He rested his head on Judai's pillow. Both looked at each other while they lied down on the bed. Judai let her head closer to Johan's bare chest. Both fell silent.

"Judai… I'm always with you… forever…" He kissed Judai again passionately. The girl enjoyed the kiss and they both closed their eyes and slept, till the sun set.

---

"WHAAAAAAATTT???"

"Yes, she just went some minutes ago…" Johan sat down, surrounded by his friends, while dinner time on Obelisk's dining room was on.  
Asuka, Rei, Shou, Manjyoume, Amon, Fubuki, Ryou, and Fujiwara looked at each other.

"It means… Judai-sama won't join the even with us…?"  
Johan just nodded as to answer at Rei's question. He just played with his food, not eating it.  
"I'm not hungry… I'll go to my room…"

---

"Heeee???? Judai-nee-sama won't join the event with us-saurus???"  
"Yes, Rei just called me some times ago…" Martin explained everything he heard from Rei before.

Kenzan, Jim, O'Brien, and Misawa looked at each other. They knew that Johan really wanted to enjoy the event with his beloved Judai. "He must be so disappointed now…"

---

"Yo… man… you okay…?" Jesse sat on Johan's bed side. Johan just lied down and buried his face on his pillow. "Hmmmmmm…"  
"Yo! Come on…! You can't be like this! I really want to enjoy the event with my lovely Queen too! It's not just you who disappointed!" Jesse was yelling through the pillow to Johan's head.

"What…? What do you mean you want to enjoy the event too…?"  
"Hey, I already set a date with Jaden… But now, your girlfriend is gone to her home… and I can't meet her on this world…"

"I don't understand… I thought you can meet her every day on Darkness World…"  
"No, I live IN you… Darkness World is just a place for Dark Spirits, not for us…"  
"………………..huh…………?"  
"Okay 'smart' boy… Here… when Judai still didn't remember her memories, Jaden was sleep all long time on Darkness World… Jaden and I are darkness soul's who will keep ourselves inside on yours or Judai's body, it means… we will follow you wherever you guys go… Darkness World is a place for us to 'rest'… not to stay… Like I said before… I don't live in your mind, but I live IN yourself, as a part of your soul…"

"I see… it means, when Judai or me, lost you guys, our darkness soul… you will be 'trapped' on Darkness World…"  
"One hundred points for Johan Andersen…" Jesse clapped his hands with sarcasm.

"And now… I miss my Queen… by the way, what's wrong with Judai's mom…? Is she sick or somthin'?"  
Jesse dropped his body on Johan's king sized bed beside Johan.  
"I don't know… I'm afraid to ask… I just know, her mother fainted so sudden…"  
Both laid down on the bed and stared blankly to the ceiling.  
A ring from Johan's pocket broke the silence. He hurriedly picked it up, hopefully Judai called him.

"What? What? Is it from Judai?" Jesse tried to peek Johan's cell phone over his shoulder.  
The boys saw Judai's name on Johan's cellphone.  
"IT'S HER!!!!" Jesse grabbed the cell phone from Johan's hand, and Johan tried to get it back.  
"Whoa! Jess! Give me back my cell…!!! Hello? Judai?"  
"Hello, Johan… I'm sorry… Am I bothering you…?"  
"No! No… of course not…"  
Emerald Turtle shook his head, when saw Johan was pushing Jesse away with his hand, who tried to hear the conversations.

"I've just arrived on my house… Is everything fine there…?"  
"Yes… Rrrr… not really, hey, Jesse wants to talk to Jaden… Can he…?"  
Judai giggled "Sure… just a minute…"  
Judai gave the phone to Jaden who sat beside Judai.  
"Hello…?"  
Jesse felt so glad when he heard the Queen's voice. "Hey, Queenie…"  
"Hi, Jesse… Are you okay there…?"  
"Hey, I'm the one who must ask you that…"  
Jaden giggled "I'm fine…"  
"Oh, good… Well, glad to hear…" Jesse has no words to say again. He was just blushing.  
"W, well… Johan wants to talk to Judai… So I'll give the phone to him…"  
Jaden giggled again. "Okay, I'll give the phone to Judai then…. Oh, Jesse!"  
"Yes?"  
"I… love you!"  
With that, Jaden gave the phone to Judai. Both giggled. Jaden blushed after she said the words.  
Jesse blushed more, but fell silent and gave the phone to Johan. The gem master was grinning at him. Jesse covered his face with a pillow and was laughing maniacly with joy.  
"Wow, the power of words…"  
Judai was laughing at Johan's joke. "So, how is your mother…?"  
"My dad said she just fine, and she's home now… But I haven't met her yet… Otou-sama said, she needs rest … I can't meet her till she wakes up… Probably tomorrow…"  
Johan smiled when he heard Judai's voice. Judai was at better mood than this noon.

"I… I just wanna say that… I'm sorry to bothering you Jo-kun…"  
"No, no… I'm glad you call me…"  
Judai blushed lightly, she smiled at Johan's words.  
"Mmm, good night then… Jo-kun…"  
"Good night, Juu-chan…"  
"I love you…"  
"I love you too…"

Both fell silent after Johan turned off the phone.  
"I guess, I'll go back to your body then…"  
"Go ahead… I want to sleep too…"  
With that, Johan sat alone in his room, Jesse had already gone back in his part of the soul of his body.

"Biii…" Ruby was scratching Johan's cell phone. She was trying to talk with Judai too.  
"Ruby… She already closed her phone…" Ruby whined and kept scratching the phone. Johan placed his cell phone on the table, far from the purple spirit's reach. He picked the furry spirit and patted her.

"Ruby could feel if the person was good or bad… She liked Judai since she met her at the first time…" Amethyst Cat laid on Johan's bed. "Yup… I'm glad I met Judai…" Ruby rubbed her head on Johan's hand. "Well, Judai's not the first person she likes in once… Do you remember? Your childhood princess…?" asked the pink cat.  
"Ruby and I met her before you…"

Johan smiled for himself, remembering the past time…  
_Little Johan heard a soft crying behind the bush. There's a little brunette girl, with her white dress and pink jacket. Tears poured from her brown eyes. She looked at Johan with her cute face. At the first time she was scared at him. But when Johan talked to her softly, the little girl calmed down a little…_**(****1)**

"Do you miss her…?" asked the feminine cat.  
"Well, I have Judai now… I love her more than my past…"  
The Cat was smiling. She felt so proud of the boy.

"Who's this 'Childhood Princess'…?" asked Tiger, Mammoth, and Pegasus. The beast boys knew nothing about Johan's past. "A little girl who Ruby and I met some years ago… Johan met her and he helped her, because she was lost…" said Amethyst Cat.  
The old Turtle just smile a little. "She was a really wonderful memory, wasn't she…?"

"Yup! But like I said before… I love Judai, and she is my future from now…"  
"You'll marry her now? Okay! Now we must find church and priest… Maybe we can make the wedding dress by our self…? Just like Cinderella…! And…"  
"Okay, guys… That's too far…" Johan stopped the Beasts boy chats. Emerald Turtle laughed at them. Amethyst Cat shook her head. "My… my…"

---

Next morning… In Yuki family's mansion, Judai slowly opened her eyes. She got up from her bed and opened the window. Soft wind ruffled her pink night dress. Hane Kuriboh flied in the room from outside and greets her.  
"Good morning, aibou…" She smiled at the fury monster. Judai went to bath room and took a shower on the bath tub.

The mansion was so big and luxurious. But it was so quiet. Judai sighed when she was having her breakfast… alone. Her father had already gone to work. She just sat alone, while some maids were surrounding the large dining room.

Hane Kuriboh followed Judai whenever she went. The girl just kept walking with no words from her mouth. Until, she arrived in front of a really big wooden door with beautiful reliefs in it.  
She knocked the door slowly. A maid opened it from the inside and bowed to her. Judai smiled at her and walked inside.

A lady. Who was really looking like Judai, with a same hairstyle, but with a bun at back of her head. She was in her pink yukata. Laying on her bed, near the opened window.  
Judai walked slowly to her.**(2)**

"Okaa-sama…"  
The lady opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Judai's face.  
"Judai… my daughter… My dear…"  
Judai held her mother tightly. Kyouko looked at her daughter's eyes. "Oh, dear… why do you cry…?" She asked stroking Judai's cheek softly.  
"I… I heard you fainted again yesterday… so I…" Judai held her mother again. Kyouko smiled and continued to stroke Judai's hair. "Honey… I'm fine… I was just a little bit tired yesterday…"

Judai looked at her mother again. She felt better when her mother was smiling and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, by the way… Principal called your father… You did remember again…! I'm so glad when I heard the news… How about we celebrate this…?"  
Judai smiled at her mother. She was so excited since she heard the news. She really wanted to meet her only daughter. But since she had a really weak body, she couldn't come to meet her at Judai's Academy.  
"I'm so glad you're home, Judai…"  
"I'm sorry I didn't come home after I remembered all… I'm too excited about the Academy… I…"  
Before Judai could continue her words, Kyouko held her daughter tightly.  
"Its okay, honey… I know… You must be missed by your friends so much… You spend your time together with them much longer than with us… I understand that…"  
Judai smiled and hugged her back.  
"I love you, Okaa-sama…"

At that night, Judai had a dinner with her parents. They were celebrating Judai's come back with a little party. All the maids and Judai's parent were on the dining room, surrounding the little princess of Yuki family.  
"Thank you very much for you all… I really appreciate this… And I love you, Okaa-sama… Otou-sama…" Judai hugged her parents.

"You're so pretty, honey…" Judai's dad cupped her face and kissed her forehead.  
Judai's mother sat down on her chair. Judai held her again and kissed her on the cheek.

"Welcome back, young miss…"  
"Welcome back, hime-sama…"  
Judai held the maids one by one.  
"I always waited this time to come… I'm so glad Judai-hime…" Judai smiled at the old butler. She hugged him.

"Thank you very much, minna-san…"

-

After dinner, Judai stood on the veranda alone. She was just looking blankly to the dark sky.

"Do you miss your friends…?"  
Judai smiled and looked at Jaden, who already stood beside her. "Well… I'm a liar if I said no…"  
Jaden smiled at Judai too. "But I think you're missing Johan more than them…" teased Jaden.  
"Oh… See who's talking… I think you miss Jesse too…" Judai teased back.  
"Well… I miss his jerk attitude…"  
"But you love his jerk attitude, right…?"  
Both girls giggled.

Kyouko heard Judai's laughing. She walked slowly to veranda with curiosity.  
"Judai…?"

"O, oh… hi, mom…!" Judai stammered when her mother come.  
"What are you laughing about, dear…? Are you with someone…?"  
"Well, I… Err…"

Kyouko was smiling and patted Judai's head.  
"Is it a spirit…?"  
"H, huh…?"  
"You still have that ability, right? Are you talking with your spirit friend…?"  
"Well… I… Mmm… Yes…"  
Kyouko kept smiling. "You know… At the first time, when you were still little… we had a vacation on Europe, one day you lost… when we found you, you said to me… you saw a purple squirrel and a talking kitty… I thought you must have hit your head by something so I brought you to our doctor, but he said you were just fine… After some years, I realized you had a wonderful gift from God, that you can see spirits…"

"Did I… really see a purple squirrel and a talking kitty…???" Judai looked at her mother curious.  
"Well… I don't know, but I think they're must be spirits too… You don't remember…?"  
Judai shook her head. Her mother smiled again and kissed her forehead.  
"It happened when you were 5 years old… Before the accident happened… It's a really long time, no wonder you don't remember…"

Judai fell silent. Smile was gone from her cute face.  
"Judai…? What's wrong, dear…?"

"If only the accident never happened… You wouldn't have needed to donor part of your body's organ to me… So your body would have never been weak like this…"  
"Sssshhhh… Judai… don't say that again…" Kyouko held her daughter tightly before she continued her words. "Everything is okay… Look at the bright side… You have a wonderful time with your friends when you were in boy's body… Adventures which no girls can feel it… Duel with so much strong people… And meet… what's his name again… Johan…?" Judai was blushing when her mother teased her saying her boyfriend's name. "O, Okaa-sama…!" Her mother was laughing and poking Judai's nose.

"Oh, I really want to meet this young man… I can't believe my little girl has a crush on someone…! Well, what makes him so special for you?" Kyouko was giggling while Judai blushed redder than before. "We, well… it's… I…"

"Oh, hohoho… honey… I'd love to see him, if you and your boyfriend are ready… By the way,… Is it okay for you leave Academy in the middle of school day?"  
"No, don't worry, because Academy's preparing festival for tomorrow night, so there's no lesson for five days…"  
"What? What festival?"  
"Umm, we called it 'Spirit Day', it's a part of _'Natsu Matsuri'_… There'll be dance, cosplay party, and… you know… party stuff…"

"What? Why you didn't tell me before…??? You must go and enjoy it with your friends…! Come on! I'll help you packing! Daaad…! Judai will leave!"  
"Now??? But she just arrived yesterday…" Genzou let out with a shocked voice when he heard his wife's shout.

Judai was panicking when her mom called her husband and asked some maids to help her to pack her clothes on the suitcase. "B, but… mom…! Like Otou-sama said… I just arrived here yesterday and I really want to spent time with you now… what about your body? Your health…?"  
"Judai, I'm fine… Don't worry about me, dear… You must have a really wonderful time with your friends tomorrow, I don't want you miss it… Besides, we still have much more time when Academy's summer holiday starts, right?" Judai couldn't say anything when her mother cupped her face and gazed on to her eyes. "B, but…"

Kyouko pushed Judai's back to her room. Some maids were already there packing Judai's clothes. "Everything's ready, madam…" Yuki's family's butler's reported about their boat was ready to pick Judai back to Academy.

"Here, honey… It's so cold in boat at night… I don't want you get cold and can't enjoy the festival… You'll arrive at tomorrow noon, okay? Send my regards to your boyfriend… Enjoy the festival, my dear…!" Kyouko make Judai to put her jacket on. Judai just did what her mother said, but of course she still wanted to stay with her mother longer.

Since Judai's mother had a weak body, she needed a really fresh air. So Judai and her mother lived in a mansion near the beach. Their private cruise ship was aboard near the private beach. All the maids took their little miss to the ship.  
"Be careful, Judai-hime…!"  
"We'll miss you…!"  
"What a short time to meet…"

Judai waved her hand to the maids and her butler. She looked at her mansion from afar. Her mother's window was always open. And Kyouko stood there, waving at her dear daughter. Judai smiled and waved her hand at her again.

After Judai's cruise gone from sight, Kyouko rested her body on the big sofa. She stared blankly to the ceiling. Genzou peeked inside his wife's room, and walked slowly to the lady. "I thought… you really wanted to meet her…"

Kyouko let a smile come on her face. "Of course I really missed her… But she needs to enjoy her time… Not spending her time with a mother who can't do anything for her…"

"Honey, that's not true… You always support Judai, even with your life… We love her so much, don't we…? And I can see how much she loves us…" Genzou said hugging Kyouko.

"By the way… Tomorrow I have appointment with Director of Garam Finance… Do you have any plan for tomorrow…? I don't want you to be just stuck here and do nothing… Maybe you can come with me…?"  
Kyouko fell silent at her husband's plan for tomorrow. The Lady of Yuki family was just smiling.

----------

**TBC... R&R please... ^^**

**1. You can see 'First Meeting' picture on my Deviantart^^  
2. Judai's mother is my first original character for Yugioh GX (I don't like OC, but Judai's mom is important in this fic, so I made the fan art on Deviantart. You can see her there). About Judai's dad, you can imagine the King (from Judai's [prince Judai] past on anime, when Judai was dueling with Yubel), but with short hair, and with 'this era' clothes. (I hope you know what I mean, I have a really horrible English -_- I'm so sorry) **

**I'll always add this note in my fic****  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
Atem gender-bender, she's Seto's wife. I'm a prideshipping fan too.**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	17. Her story

Duel Academy's garden...

"Jaaaaadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennn…"  
"Stop that, Jesse!"  
"I caaaaaaan't… I miss her… My Queen…"  
Jesse just rolled his body on the ground. Johan leaned back near a tree on Blue Obelisk's garden.

"Everything is ready for the festival this night… Minus my date…" Johan said sighing. He stood up after staring long enough.  
"Yo, where'll you go?"  
"Anywhere…"  
"You miss Judai too right…?"  
Johan didn't answer. He just walked, but Jesse followed him. "Hey, Johan!"

Johan kept walking and now he just stood there, staring at the sea from Academy's harbor.  
"I'm bored…" Johan sat on harbor's stairs.  
"I can see that…" Jesse sat beside the light soul. "Well, you were always together with Judai ever since you guys first met… I mean… when Judai was still as a boy… Is that right? No wonder you miss her every day like this… You know, first time I met Jaden long time ago, I…"  
"Jesse… Please… I'm not in the mood to talk…"

"You're not in the mood to do anything…" said Jesse with sarcasm.  
"Don't start… Jesse…"

"Hey, tell me… what do you think about Judai at the first sight?"  
"Huh? You mean when we met for the first time when he was a boy?"  
"Yup…"  
"Well… I was kinda interested with him, because I heard about 'Judai Yuki' was a great duelist and he could see spirits just like me… And when I saw him, I…" Johan fell silent, Jesse looked at him curiously. "What…?"  
"You know… I kinda… had met 'him' before…"  
"What? Where?"  
"Don't know… maybe just…"

"There you are, boys…"  
Johan and Jesse turned to Amethyst Cat who was already standing behind them. The cat jumped to the boys spot. "Yo, kitty… what's up?" greeted Jesse.

Suddenly, the pink cat looked a little bit surprised when Jesse called her 'kitty'.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Mmm… nothing… it's just… it has been a really long time someone never called me 'kitty' anymore…" Amethyst Cat chuckled at her words. Johan and Jesse looked at each other.

"By the way… you forgot your cell phone, Johan… I didn't bring it… But Judai just called… She said, she will arrive here at noon…"

Now Johan's and Jesse's eyes widened. "WHAAAAAATTT??? Is that true???"  
"What time?!"  
"Well, I don't know for sure… but… Oh…!"

Johan and Jesse followed Amethyst Cat's eye sight. A big white cruise was coming closer to Academy's harbour. And a girl was waving her hand to them from the upper deck… It was Judai!

"Johaaaaaaaan…!"  
Jaden stood beside Judai, waving her hand to Jesse. "Jesseeee…!"

The boys were jumping and waving their hands. They were shouting the girls name's with joy, and running, following the cruise till it was aboard.

Johan and Jesse waited their girls. Judai walked down from the cruise carefully. She jumped to Johan's arm in a hug. "Johan!" Johan couldn't help, but smile. He kissed Judai's cheek and forehead. Judai laughing and kissing the boy back.

Jaden held her dear King. "I missed you…"  
"I know that, Queenie…" Jesse said hugging her tightly. Jaden looked at his orange eyes and kissed his lip. Jesse was a little bit surprised, he just let out a short, "Wow…" and made Jaden giggle.

"Ah, Amethyst…!" Judai called the pink cat happily and ran towards her. The cat was smiling at her.

But, suddenly, Amethyst Cat realized something, when Judai was running closer to her. She looked at the brunette with shocked face.  
_"Wha… what is…this? A girl with brown hair, white dress and pink jacket… Where did I see this before…"_

"Amethyst…? Are you okay…?" Judai asked worriedly.  
Amethyst snapped from her thought. "Oh… I'm fine, dear… Nice to see you… I missed you…" Judai smiled at the kitty and hugged her. "I missed you too…"

Johan helped Judai to bring her suitcase to her dorm. Some of Judai's juniors from Red greeted her. "Judai-nee-san! Welcome back!"  
"Judai-senpai is back!"

-

Johan closed the door and turned to his girlfriend. "Wow… you're so popular…"  
"Eheheh… thank you… I bet you're as popular in your Academy too…"  
"Hmmm, but I'm a student in this Academy now…" Johan held the girl and kissed her cheek. "How's your mother…?"  
"She's fine… She really wants to meet you…"  
Johan raised his eyebrow. "Me?"  
"Uhm… Well, I already told her about us…" Judai looked down. She was worried Johan would be mad.

"Great! When I can meet your parent?"  
Judai was surprised at her boyfriend's reaction. "Are… are you sure…? You want to meet them…? I mean… is it okay?"  
"Well, why not…? Besides, I am serious about our relationship…", and that made Judai blush. Johan smile widely.

"So… we will enjoy the festival together, right…?" Johan rubbed the back of his head. Judai was smiling lightly. "My pleasure!"

-

At night, The Academy Island was so bright with lamps and neon's coming from the dorms. The students were really enjoying the festival.

"Judai!!! You're back!"  
"Judai-nee-sama!"  
"Yaaaaay!!!"  
Rei held Judai with joy. Judai's friends were surrounding her. "Why didn't you call before…?"  
"I did call Johan… But then, I felt that I wanted to make this a surprise for you…"  
Asuka and the other were sighing with the girl's surprise. But they were so glad they could enjoy the festival with Judai.

"Come on! Let's find something to eat!"  
"Yeah! And let's see the cosplay party too!"  
"There'll be a dance as the last show!"

Everyone was walking and tried find something for having fun that night. Johan was holding Judai's hand and walking together with her, enjoying the night together.

-

"J, Jess…"  
"Hnnn?"  
"I, I… Ohhh…"  
Jesse kept kissing the Queen's neck. "Jesse…"  
"Sssssshhh… just… feel it…"  
Jaden tried to breathe when her King kissed her lips with lust. "Mmmph…"  
"You don't know how much I missed you… My dear Queen…"  
Jaden leaned her back on the tree. Jesse pressed his body against hers. They enjoyed the time they had in the dark forest, near the Academy.

"Jess… Jesse… I need… air…"  
Jesse smirked and helped the Queen to sit. Jaden rest her head on Jesse's chest. She was too tired to stand. "Ohhh… Jesse…"

"You like it…?" Jesse kissed Jaden's hair. It was so soft yet it smelt so good for him. Jaden smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I love it…"

"Would you like to see the festival from on top of Academy's roof with me?" Jaden whispered to Jesse. And the King nodded with a smile on his face.

Back to Johan and Judai,  
Both were holding hands and walking along the booths of the festival.

"Judai! You're back!" Johan and Judai turned to a lady who sat on Obelisk's Café near the pool. "Ayukawa-sensei!" Judai greeted her with joy. Ayukawa-sensei stood up and walked toward the couple. She held her dear Osiris student. "I heard from Principal about your mother, how is she now…?" Judai smiled back at the Obelisk teacher. "She's fine now… she even asked me to enjoy this festival…"  
"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that…"

Suddenly, Ayukawa-sensei observed the couple in front of her. "Wait a minute… are you guys…" And both of the students were blushing. But Johan hugged Judai's waist. "Yes, sensei… She's my girlfriend now…"  
"Aaaaawww! When did this happen??? Congratulations!!!" The teacher hugged her students. Judai was still blushing but she hugged the teacher back.

"Oh, by the way, Judai… Principal gave you the permission to leave Academy for some days… You must report back to him, that you don't need the permission anymore…"

"Oh, I'll go meet him… I'm sorry, Johan… can you wait me here…?"  
"You want me to company you…?"  
"No, I'll back in few minutes… Just wait me here…" After Judai kissed his cheek, she ran to the Academy's main building. Ayukawa followed Judai. She saw the 'kissing scene'… and was giggling like a teen. Johan was smiling because Judai tried to hide her blush from her teacher. Johan sat down on the café and ordered a cup of tea to wait Judai.

"Yo…! Johan! Where's your girl…?"  
Johan looked at his friends after he had a sip of his tea. "On Principal's office with Ayukawa-sensei… Waw, I see you guys are really enjoying the festival, huh…?" Johan teased his friends after he saw some prizes and foods on their hands.  
Jim, Kenzan, Shou, Rei, Martin, Manjyoume, and Misawa just grinned. Amon, O'Brien, Asuka, and the three seniors of Obelisk were laughing. "Come on… Sit down… Judai will back soon…"  
All the students sat down after they put down the prizes on the floor. "Waw…! What a night…! I'm glad I could enjoy the festival now… Right, Karen?" Said Jim to his crocodile, which was among the prize dolls he brought. "Jim! You're so cool! You shot all the prizes down!" Kenzan looked so excited with his prizes he got from Jim.  
"Hmph, but still he can't compare with me, the Genex champion…"  
"Whatever…" Asuka rolled her eyes, while Manjyoume was laughing with arrogance.

Suddenly, a lady with beautiful pink kimono walked through the café. Johan and the others never saw her before on the Academy, but she looked so familiar for some reason.  
"Waw… She's so pretty… Who is she…?" asked Misawa.  
"I've never seen her before… But she looks so… familiar…" said Asuka.  
Shou, Manjyoume, and the others were hypnotized by the lady, especially Fubuki. "_Kirei… da…_"

The lady looked so confused. She looked like she was searching someone on there.

"There's a 'Damsel in Distress' who needs my help! I'll go there…!"  
"Wait! Fubuki-nisan…! Uuuughhhh! That stupid brother…!" Asuka was about to stop him (because she knows, Fubuki was just interested at the lady, not at helping her).

"Oh, my fair lady… What makes you so pretty…, I mean… so confused…? Let this prince charming help you…" Fubuki gave her a rose, while Asuka walked closer to him. The lady just showed a confused faces when Fubuki kneeled in front of her and gave her a rose.  
"I, I'm sorry… Can I help you, miss…?" Asuka pushed her brother and asked politely at the brown haired lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I am searching for someone… She is a student in here…" Kyouko smiled to Asuka. She felt so glad she could find someone who could help her.  
Suddenly, Kyouko felt a bit dizzy, and she was about to fall. Asuka and Fubuki hurriedly helped her to Johan and the others were they stood and helped the lady too.  
"Miss! Are you okay?" Asuka held her and helped her to sit on the chair. Johan ordered a tea for her.  
"Here… this will help you…" He gave the tea to Kyouko. She looked at Johan and smiled. "Oh, thank you…" Johan was blushing when he met her eyes.  
_'Where have I seen her eyes before…?'_

"I'm fine now, thank you very much…" Kyouko said, taking a little sip of the tea.  
"Let us help you to find her… Is she in Obelisk…?"

"Oh, no… She's Osiris… She took the 'Two Years' in here…"  
Johan and his friends looked at each other.  
_'Two years…? The only one Osiris student who took the Two Years… just…'_

"Okaa-sama…?"

Everybody looked at Judai who was already standing behind them.  
"Judai…! My girl…!"

"Okaa-sama…!" Judai hugged her mother tightly. Kyouko kissed her daughter's forehead.

"What is… 'Okaa-sama'…?", asked Jim from his Japanese friends.  
"It means… 'Mother'…" explained Shou.

Johan and the friends jaw's dropped to the floor in realizations.  
"Mo, MOTHER…???"

Judai realized her friends were still there. "O, oh… Minna-san… This is my mother… Okaa-sama, these are my friends…" Judai introduced her friends one by one, while they were thinking about Judai's mom.  
_'Mother???'  
'She looks so young!!!'  
'She must be Judai's sister! Not Mother!'  
'She's too young as a mother!'  
'Sooo… pretty…'  
_And Fubuki just fainted after he found out the lady is Judai's mom.

"… And… and this is… Johan Andersen…" Judai was blushing when she introduced Johan to her mother. Kyouko raised her eyebrows. She was smiling and looked at to the young man. "Nice to meet you, Johan…"  
"N, nice to meet you too, Mrs. Yuki…"

"Okaa-sama… what made you come here…? Is this okay? How about your body…?"  
"Judai… I'm fine… Besides, I really want to see your school, your father and Principal allowed me to come…"  
"But…"

"Oh, Judai… Is there any cheesecake here…? Would you find it for me, please…?"  
"Okaa-sama…" Judai looked at her mother worriedly, but she still did what her mother wanted.

After Judai left her mother and her friends, Kyouko eyed her daughter's friends one by one. And bowed to them.  
"Thank you very much… Judai is really happy in here with you all, I'm so glad…"

"Wh, whoa! Mrs. Yuki! You don't need to thank us!"  
"Ye, yes! It's us who really should thank you…! Your so… I mean… daughter is really a great person! She's the one who helped us a lot…!"

Kyouko looked at them with a soft smile on her face. "Actually… she'll never allow me to tell this story to her friends…"  
The Obelisk Blue and the Ra Yellow students fell silent. They were sit and listening at the Lady of Yuki family.

"After Judai had her girl body back… She looked like a doll… Remembered nothing, and just sat on her bed with no smile on her face… I tried to find some pictures and video to show her… I found some pictures from her Academy days before… I never saw Judai smiling and laughing like that before… Judai never smiled since she… I mean 'he' felt that he was a 'monster'… Even in elementary school to high school, he always separated himself from his friends, showed no smile on his face… All of his friends thought he's a freak, because he was always talking with no one… But, I knew, he was talking with his spirits friends…"

"Spirits… friends…?" asked Shou slowly. Kyouko smiled at him. "Yes, I just knew it, when we had a vacation to Europe and Judai said she just met a purple squirrel and a talking kitty…" No one noticed that Johan showed surprise on his face.

"But when he asked me to study in Duel Academy, I trusted him to send him here, with one condition… He must send me his photos, since his first day on Academy… Day after day, he sends me the photos with his friends, he looked so happy with you all…"  
Judai's friends were smiling after they heard Kyouko's story.

Kyouko looked at Johan, "Especially the photos with you, Johan… He even wrote an e-mail for me… 'Okaa-sama! I met a very special and great person! He can see spirits just like me! And he's soooooo strong!'". And that made the bluenette boy blush.

Kyouko continued her story.  
"I showed her all the photos she had send me before… She just looked at them blankly, had no memories to remember… I tried to always be on her side everyday… But then her father had a plan to send her back to Academy, hoping her friends would help her… I agreed with him… And yes, you did help her to remember…" Kyouko smiled again to the teens.

"I'm so glad… And I thank to you with all my heart… Thank you very much…" She bowed again. But Judai's friends just smiled and fell silent.

Suddenly, the lady clapped her hands in front of her mouth softly, begging.  
"Please don't tell Judai that I told you all about this… Okay…?"  
All the students nodded.

"Okaa-sama…!"  
Kyouko and Judai's friends were a little bit surprised when Judai called out her mother.  
"Oh! Yes dear…?"  
"Here… I found some cheesecakes for you…" Judai gave her mother the cakes.  
"Thank you, my little girl… But, I want to meet Principal first…"  
"Oh, I'll go with you, Okaa-sama…"  
"No, you stay here with your friends okay…? I'll go there with Sanjurou and Mina…"  
Kyouko waved her hand to someone from far. And an old man with black suit came to their spot with a maid on his side.  
"Mina, can you keep it for me?" Kyouko gave the cakes in the little box to the maid.  
The Yuki family's butler and the maid helped Kyouko to stand. Johan and the others were standing before Kyouko did. Kyouko gave Judai a kiss on her forehead and bowed to Judai's friends. She left with the buttler and the maid to Academy's Main Building.

"So… What did she tell you when I left…?"  
Johan and the friends just shook their heads when Judai looked at them one by one.  
"Mmm, nothing…"  
"Y, yes… Nothing…"  
"She said, the festival was beautiful…"  
"Yeah!"  
Judai looked at them curiously, but then smiled again. She looked down to the ground, there were no word coming out from her mouth. Untill Johan called her name. "Judai…?"

"She is the strongest lady I've ever met…"  
"You mean… Your mother…?" asked Johan.  
"Yes… She gave me part of her organ to donor… to my body… Because of that, her body isn't stronger than before… She can't do normal activities like normal people…" Judai didn't look at her friends eyes. Her friends fell silent.

"If only… that accident…" Suddenly, Johan held her and patted her head. "Don't say that…"  
Judai buried her face on Johan's chest. Johan and the friends didn't see Judai's face, but they knew… The girl was crying.

Judai wiped her tears and faced her boyfriend with smile.  
"Ah, please don't tell her that I told you about this… Okay?" Judai clapped her hands front of her mouth. Johan and the others were smiling at her. She really looked like her mother.  
"Well, what are we doing in here now? We have a feast to enjoy!" Fujiwara tried to cheer up the atmosphere. After that, Judai and her friends left the café, and walked around to find some games, foods, and everything on the festival.

----------

**TBC**

**I'm sorry for making you to wait so long... T_T  
I have not much free time like before... Hope you guys can understand me...  
But I always love to read your review ^^  
Thank you very much for you all who always review my fic, I'm so sorry I couldn't reply them back T_T**

**----------**

**I'll always add this note in my fic****  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
Atem gender-bender, she's Seto's wife. I'm a prideshipping fan too.**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	18. The Festival

"Come on, Johan… This is so tasty…" Judai gave the European boy takoyaki. Amon and Jim already bought the octopus snack, but they were not eating them yet.  
"I am it okay to eat octopus…?" the two tall boys looked at their Japanese friends, who already ate the snack. And O'Brien looked to enjoy the food.

"Well, must try then…" Johan ate the takoyaki he got from Judai.  
"Hmmm… Delicious!" Judai liked Johan's reaction. "I told you!"

"Let's go to the Haunting House! I heard Ra Yellow's made one!"  
"I, I think… I'll stay here then…" But Jun, Misawa, Kenzan and Fubuki pulled Shou with them, ignoring him. Ryou just shook his head, feel sorry for his little brother. Fujiwara, Martin, Rei, and Asuka were laughing at them.

"Look so fun! I wanna see Japanese ghosts!" Jim, Amon, and O' Brien followed their friends.

While they were walking to the Ra Dorm area, Judai walked with Asuka and Rei. The girls were laughing and chatting together. Johan walked alone behind them all.

"What's wrong, Johan…?" asked Topaz Tiger. The boy kept walking, not seeing his spirit friend on his side. "Nothing…"  
"Come on… Why don't you walk with Judai together and hold her hand…?" teased Cobalt Eagle. Pegasus and Mammoth chuckled. The spirit boys were following their master behind him.

"Judai's mom just said something…" The gem beast boys stopped giggling and looked at Johan quizzically. "Huh?"  
"She said… When Judai was a kid… she met a purple squirrel and a talking kitty…"  
The gem beasts looked at each other. "And… what is that mean…?"

"Actually, when I was a little boy… I met a little girl crying on my house's yard… And when I met Judai at the first time… I feel… they have the same eyes… Judai and the little girl…" Johan shook his head, trying to remember his childhood princess.

"Johan!"  
Judai stood front of him with worry on her face. "Are you okay? Why you're walking so slow…?" the girl touched Johan's forehead. Johan chuckled and held Judai's hand. "I'm fine, Ju-chan… Let's go, our friends are already entering the Haunted House…" Judai smiled and walked with him.

"NOOOOO! I wanna go out!" Johan and Judai could hear Shou's scream and their friends' laugh from outside the house "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!".  
"Poor, Shou…" Johan sweat dropped.  
"Wanna go?" asked Judai.  
"Why not…?" Johan said grinning and pulled the girl beside him inside.

They were walking through the ghosts made by Ra's students. Suddenly a one eyed ghost appeared with a really scary voice. "HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeppp!" Judai jumped. She closed her eyes and trembled.  
"Ng… Ju… It's gone… It's okay now…"  
Judai opened her eyes and realized that she was holding Johan tightly and making the boy blush. "S, sorry!" She let go of her boyfriend and suddenly, a really scary lady appeared from a fake well behind Judai. "Aaaaah!" Johan couldn't help but laugh, when his girlfriends hold on to him again.  
"You can see spirits but you're scare at ghosts…?"  
"They're different! Ghosts are scarier than monster spirits…" pouted Judai. Johan was smiling and petted Judai's head.

"Come on…" Johan held Judai's hand and they were walking to the exit door.  
When they arrived outside, they saw Shou had fainted. Ryou was fanning him with an _uchiha_, while Manjyoume, Rei, Kenzan, Misawa, and Fubuki were laughing hard. Asuka, Martin, Jim, Amon, Fujiwara and O'Brien were just sighing and shaking their heads.

"Hey, guys!"

All the students turned their head to someone who just called them from far. He looked to be running towards them.  
"Is that…?"  
"Edo!"

Edo stopped in front of them. Judai and the other surrounding the pro duelist.  
"Hey! How are you, man?"  
"Long time no see…!"  
Edo was smiling at his friends, and he turned to the Osiris girl. "Judai, I heard everything from principal… Welcome back!" The girl smiled at the boy. Then, both of them looked at Johan… who looked at them jealously. Edo giggled. Judai smiled and held Johan's hand. It didn't need to take long time for Edo to realize the relationship between them. "Wow! Welcome back and congratulation's too!"  
The students couldn't hold back their laugh, while Johan tried to hold his blush.

"Thank you very much for everything, Principal Shameshima and all of the teachers here…"  
Shameshima and some teachers stuttered when Kyouko bowed for them.

"N, no… Please, Yuki-san… The students have helped her… we just… uhh…"  
Kyouko smiled warmly to them.  
"Pl, please... Yuki-san… Have a seat…" Yuki's family butler and the maid helped their mistress to sit. Ayukawa-sensei served tea for her.

"She really looks like her daughter-nanone…"  
"I agree with you de-aru…"  
"She is so pretty-nya…"  
"Yes, and so young…"  
Chronos-sensei, Napoleon-sensei, Daitoguchi-sensei, and Kabayama-sensei were whispering, far away behind the principal.  
"Come on… we must go out…" Ayukawa-sensei pushed the male teachers out of the principal's room.

"My husband really wanted to come here too… but since he's so busy… I came alone… I'm so sorry…"  
"Oh, I, it's okay I'm honored…" Principal stuttered again when Kyouko bowed again.

"I'm so glad Judai studies' in here… She really enjoys everything she gets to learn here…"  
Principal couldn't help but smile when Kyouko told him Judai's story. Principal felt so glad for his student. And Shameshima told her of Judai's studies and her marks on DA.

"From the beginning, Judai already has showed that he… I mean she loves duel so much…"

"Whoaaaa! That's so fun! By the way… can we see the cosplay party?" asked Shou.  
"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Shou and the others were already gone to the Obelisk's ball. Osiris Red performed a cosplay party, which made Shou happy. He was hoping he could see Dark Magician Girl again.

"Come on, Juu-chan! Juu…?" Johan looked at his girlfriend. And he followed Judai's eye sight.  
"That's… Sanjurou…? Mina…?" said Judai.  
The old man and the girl waved at their little miss. They stood near the Obelisk's café.  
Judai ran to the butler and the maid. "Why are you here…? Where's okaa-sama?"  
"We're accompanying your mother. She's just had a meeting with principal, but after it's done… she said she wants to walks around the Academy…"  
"Eh? Why you're not with her?"  
The butler sighed "She said she wanted to walk alone…"  
"What? What if she fa…!"  
"We already warned her… but she said she'll be fine…" Mina tried to calm down the little miss.  
Judai said nothing. But she was worrying. Johan looked at her. "You want to go after her?" He asked her softly.

"No… She'll ask me to enjoy the party…" Judai stared at her shoes. Suddenly, she showed a happy face. "I have an idea!"  
"What's that?"

"Hane Kuriboh… Are you there…?"  
Sanjurou and Mina couldn't see the furry spirit, but they already knew about Judai's ability. They just smiled at their little princess when she was calling her aibou.

"Kuri…?"  
"Can you help me…? I know you really wanted to enjoy the festival too… But this is for my mother… Would you find her and keep an eye on her…? If something happens, please tell me…"

The high spirited spirit yelped with joy, willing the girl's request. "Kuriri.. kuriii!"  
Suddenly, Ruby showed up from behind Johan. "Rubiiii…" She followed the brown spirit.

"Ah! Hey, Ruby!" Ruby and Hane Kuriboh stopped when Johan called the female spirit.  
"Biiiii…!" Ruby whined at her master. She rubbed her head on Johan's leg. The boy kneeled and patted her head.  
"Do you want to go with Hane Kuriboh…?" asked Johan. "Biiii…"  
Johan and Judai looked at each other, smiling. "Hane Kuriboh, please take care of her too…"

And the spirits were gone so fast, leaving their master.

"Errr… Judai-sama… Is this boy…?" Mina eyed Johan with curiosity.  
"Oh, yes… he can see spirits too… This is Johan Andersen… Johan, this is Mina and Sanjurou…" Judai introduce Johan to them. The butler and the maid were observing the gem beast boy. Johan sweat dropped when their eyed him closely. "Eh… errr… Wh, what's wrong…?"

Suddenly, the butler smiled at him, and patted Johan's shoulder. "Please… take care of hime-sama…"  
After Judai and Johan had gone to the ball, Mina fell silent while looking at the older man. "Do you trust him…?"  
"I feel he's the right man for Judai-hime…" Sanjurou sighed with relief, looked at the couple from far away. Mina just smile and crossed her hand. "Well, no one can underestimate your eyes… That's why Yuki family trust's you as a butler since you're 15 years old… And you're already 60 years old now, right…? Hmmm… old enough…" Mina grinned at him.  
"And I feel sorry for you who had no boyfriend till you were 25 years old age now…"  
"That's so mean!"  
Sanjurou laughed and left the girl and walked towards the café. "I'd love to try the tea here…"  
"Wait! I'm with you!"

Meanwhile, the lady of Yuki family, found herself in Academy's cafeteria. It was so quiet and no one was there. All the students and Academy staff were enjoying the festival outside. But Kyouko was too happy to see her daughter's school. The cafeteria was so clean and so high-tech. She amazed by the deck shop near the cafeteria.  
"Oh… There's so much cards here…!" Kyouko looked around and sat down on the cafeteria alone.  
"I wish I could see Judai's activity here… She must be so happy, everyday with her dear friends…"  
Kyouko closed her eyes and smile. "Thank you, God… You've given my daughter a really wonderful time…"

Tome-san just finished her dishes in the Academy's kitchen. She surprised when she saw a lady with pink kimono, sat on the cafeteria. She walked closer to the lady. "Excuse me… Can I help you…?" She asked her politely. Kyouko snapped out and opened her eyes. She looked at Tome-san and smiled. "Oh! I'm so sorry… I thought there was no one here…" Kyouko stood up and bowed.  
"Oh, no…no… Sit down please… Well, actually everybody was enjoying the festival… I just finished my duty here… I've… never seen you before… may I know who you are…?"  
But Tome-san quickly realized something from Kyouko's eyes. _'Where I've seen her eyes before…?'_

"My daughter is a student here… I really wanted to see her school, so I just looked around by myself… I hope I'm not disturbing you…"  
"Oh, no, of course not! It's so rare… student's parents never come here just for checking their school… I'm so surprised…" Tome-san smiled warmly at her. Kyouko smiled back.

"Oh, how rude I am… Let me make some tea for you…"  
Sometime later, Kyouko and Tome-san had a tea time together on the cafeteria.

"I want to eat more takoyaki…!"  
"I'll go with you, Jim!" Jim and Kenzan went back to Ra's takoyaki booth. O'Brien following them, since he really liked the snack too.  
"I want to drink some tea on there then…" Amon, Edo, Manjyoume, Asuka, Ryou, and Fujiwara found seats in the Obelisk's café.  
"I want to play some games…!" Fubuki, Shou, Rei, Martin, and Misawa ran to the game booths.

Judai giggled at them. "Judai… look…" Johan whispered to her and pointed at the Academy's top roof.  
"Oh, shall we go meet them there…?"  
Judai smiled and followed Johan, when he took her hand.

Meanwhile… on the top of the roof…  
Jaden stroked Jesse's blue hair, while the young man was lying down with his head on her lap.  
"The festival looks so beautiful from here…" said Jesse.  
The lights from the Academy and the booths illuminated the whole island. Jesse opened his eyes. "Yeah…"  
Jaden rested her head on Jesse's chest.

"Wow, it's so beautiful from up here…" Judai and Johan sat down beside them.  
"Yo, guys… where have you been…? Already made love…?"  
Johan punched Jesse's arm. Judai and Jaden were laughing at the boys, while Johan and Jesse were arguing with each other again.  
"Boys… come on… Stop it…"

Both boys stopped and snuggled to their girlfriend's.  
Johan sat down near Judai and held her. Jesse was back in Jaden's lap and Jaden's continued playing with his hair.

"This is the place where we met for the first time…" Judai said resting her head on Johan's shoulder. The blunette boy smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad I found you, Juu…"  
Jaden and Jesse looked at the couple with a smile on their faces. Jesse closed his eyes. Enjoying the touch of his queen.  
"Time goes very fast…"

Jesse was humming to himself and to his queen. Jaden closed her eyes, listening the king's voice. Not for long, the humming stopped. "By the way… weren't you guys with your friends there…?"  
"Hmmm… I think they'll be fine without us…" answered Johan.  
"Oh…"  
"What about you two? Where you two already here since the festival begin?"  
"Nope, we'd just make love over there…" Jesse pointed at the forest near the academy.  
"Jess!" Jaden couldn't hide her blush in embarrassed. Jesse was smirking and brought his face closer to Jaden's face. "Come on… It's okay to be honest… babe…" Jesse pulled her till Jaden dropped her body to the ground and Jesse kissed her lips unmercifully. "A, ahhhh! Jess… hmph…!"  
"Hey, hey! Guys!" Johan was blushing madly. While Judai was just trying to ignore the darkness couple with red color on her face.

"Hey, Johan… if you wanna a kiss… just kiss your chick… okay…?" After giving the suggestion, Jesse continued to kiss his lover. "O, ohh… Jess… mmph…"

"You can't do that in public!"  
"What public? Only you and your girlfriend can see us…"

"Ah, errr… mmm… I'll go look for my mother, then…"  
"I… I go with you, Juu…!"  
Johan and Judai left the darkness couple, who still were making love on top of the Academy roof.  
When they arrived in the front of Academy Center Building door, Hane Kuriboh and Ruby were jumping and flying to their master and mistress. Giving a report to them.

"It's so great… they're really independent…"  
"They are… Mmm, by the way, Mrs. Kyouko… May I know who your daughter is? Maybe I know her…"  
"She is a student from Osiris dorm… Her name is…"

"Okaa-sama…!"  
Tome and Kyouko fell silent when they heard someone calling from outside the cafeteria.  
"Okaa-sama…?" Judai peeked from cafeteria's door. Hane Kuriboh and Ruby were crawling inside before Judai.

"Oh… Judai! I'm here, honey…!" Kyouko waved her hand, Judai smiled and came inside. She run a little to her mother and hugged her. "What are you doing here…? Why aren't you enjoying the festival with me…?" Judai whined a little. Kyouko smiled and kissed her forehead. "I really want to know about your school, dear…"

Tome-san looked so surprised when she met Kyouko's daughter. _'No wonder… They have the same eyes…!'  
_"Oh, Tome-san… This is my mother…!"  
"Ooooh, so Judai-chan is your daughter, Kyouko-san…! It's an honor to meet Judai Yuki's mother…"

"I heard so many stories about my dear daughter from this lady… I'm so proud of you, honey…"  
Judai blushed when Kyouko hugged her tight and patted her head.

Tome smiled, and bowed down when Kyouko and Judai asked permission to leave.

Near midnight, the festival was near on the top of the show. Judai and Johan were standing near the Academy's harbor, Kyouko was about to leave the Academy.

"Okaa-sama… would you spend a night here…? You can sleep in my room with me, right?" Judai held her mother's hand. Kyouko chuckled and stroked Judai's hair softly.  
"Honey… I must go home… I can't leave your father alone, right…?"

The cruise was waiting for her. The butler and the maid were waiting the madam. But the little lady couldn't' let her mother go. "Just one night…? Please…?"  
Johan smiled, he never saw Judai act like this before. Whining at her mother, like a normal girl. Judai always looked so strong and so independent, either when Judai was a boy (before) or as a girl.

Kyouko kissed her daughter's forehead, and then she came closer to Johan. She bowed again. "Please, take care of my daughter…"  
Johan bowed at her too. "I'll do my best… Thank you for trusting me…"

Kyouko was smiling with relief. After that, Kyouko and her maids left. Leaving the Academy.

"Biiiii…!" Ruby jumped on Johan's shoulder. Hane Kuriboh was flying near Judai.  
"Hey, guys… where have you been all day…?"

"Well, we decided to enjoy the festival all day…" said Amber Mammoth. Johan looked at his spirits behind them. "We didn't want to bother you…" Topas Tiger grinned. Johan and Judai were blushing and the gem beasts giggled at them.

"Who was that lady…?" asked Pegasus.  
"My mother…" And the gem beast's jaw's dropped to the floor after Judai's answer. "WHAT?"  
"She looks so young!"  
"We've told ya…" said the Elemental heroes in unison.  
"She really looks like you, Judai…"  
Judai smiled at the Emerald Turtle's words. "Thank you…"

"I never see your parent's… Are they in Europe…?" asked Judai at Johan. The boy was smiling. "They're passed away when I was a kid…"  
"Oh! S, sorry…"  
"Nah… It's okay… Besides, I still have my family…" Johan hugged Pegasus neck and rubbed Tiger's head. The beasts were smiling at him. Judai felt glad. She petted Ruby's head when the purple spirit jumped on the girl's shoulder. And Amethyst Cat rubbed her head on Judai's leg.

"Shall we back to the festival?"  
Judai nodded and smiled at Johan. They were holding hands, walking back to the Academy.

"Wow… Look at them all…" Judai gasped so amazed when all the female students with dresses and the male students were in their tuxedo, dancing in Obelisk's Ball room. Everything looked so beautiful. Asuka was dancing with Manjyoume, who couldn't hide his red face and his happiness. Fubuki was surrounded by his fan girls. They're dancing one by one with the senior of the Blue dorm. Rei and Martin were dancing together. Martin trying to follows Rei, while trying to hide his red face. Rei was teaching him slowly.

O'Brien, Kenzan, and Jim were more interested with the food. Ryou, Shou, Fujiwara, and the others were just watching everyone dancing.

Judai still stood near the ballroom's door with amaze. Johan looked at her and smiled. Suddenly, he dragged Judai in to the ballroom, holding her hand and her waist. He led her to dancing, following the slow music on the room.

Judai couldn't say anything. She had blushed deeply, yet her eyes were locked to Johan's ocean colored. Both just in their uniform, but they didn't care about it. Johan held her tightly.  
"J, Jo-kun… I…"  
"Am I a good dancer…?" Johan grinned. Judai giggled, "You're the best one… Sigh…, I wish I brought my dress… I'm sorry, Johan…"  
"It's okay… You look so pretty anyway…" Johan's whispered to Judai's ear. Judai smiled and rested her head on Johan's chest.

"Hmmm…? Why everybody stopped…? The music is still…" asked Fubuki.  
"Nii-san… Look at them..!" Asuka whispered to her brother. Everybody was watching the couple on the middle of the dance floor. Johan and Judai hadn't realized that everybody was watching at them.  
Fubuki fan girls were 'awww'-ing at the couple…

Judai and Johan's friends couldn't stop smiling when the couple was still on their own world. But Rei showed a really jealous face. "Uuuuhhhh… Why always him…?" She crossed her hands in front of her chest. Martin sweat dropped, Asuka giggled and petted the junior's head.

Meanwhile, the gem beasts and the Elemental Heroes were watching their masters from the outside.  
"Ooooooh! Hey, who brought the camera? I want to take some picture from here…!" Burst Lady was so excited. "I do! We call it 'The Gem Beast's 'Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious' Camera'!" Amber Mammoth gave the little camera to her.  
"Wow… what a name…" Sparkman was amazed at the camera's name.  
"Errr… since when did you have a camera…?" Yubel raised her eyebrow.  
"It's Johan's camera… but they assumed it's theirs…" Amethyst Cat answered Yubel's question. And Yubel nodded as response.  
"Don't sweat at the small stuffs! Come on! Take the pictures!" Neos and Topaz Tiger running to the other side of Obelisk Ballroom's window.

"What a wonderful sound…" Jaden rested her head on Jesse's chest. They sat together in the garden near the Ballroom. The music was heard from inside the ballroom. Jesse kissed Jaden's cheek. "Want to dance with me, my Queen…?" Jaden smiled and kissed Jesse's lips. "My pleasure… My King…"  
Jesse held Jaden's hand and her waist.

"Hmmm? I guess… maybe you guys want to take some pictures about them too…"  
The gem beasts and the E-Heroes looked at what Yubel's pointed.  
"Oh! Waaah! Is there anyone else who brought a camera?"  
Now, the 'paparazzi' were busy to take some pictures of the couples.

**TBC**

**"Super-cali-fragilistic-expiali-docious****" (*) If you love Disney's song, you'll know this song's title from 'Mary Poppins' movie. You can find the meaning on net :)**

**I'm sorry for making you to wait so long... T_T  
My brain was stuck... _ And I still learn English... T_T  
But I always love to read your review ^^  
Thank you very much for you all who always review my fic, I'm so sorry I couldn't reply them back T_T**

**I'll always add this note in my fic****  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
Atem gender-bender, she's Seto's wife. I'm a prideshipping fan too.**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :)  
I'm so happy you did correct my fic. And I'm so sorry, I tortured you with my horrible English T_T**


	19. A Disappointing Day

"Good night, Judai-chan…"  
"Good night, Johan-kun…"  
Judai gave Johan a quick kiss on the lips. Johan stood still until Judai closed her room door.

Johan smiled for himself on his way back to his dorm.  
The academy was so peaceful on that night.  
Tomorrow the students didn't have any classes at all. They would clean up the festival things. Everybody was so tired after the festival. They were already in a deep sleep.

Judai brushed her hair, while humming a song. She was already in her night dress. She dropped her body on the bed, hugging the pillow and giggling. She couldn't forget Johan's face at the dance party.  
"He's so handsome…" Judai blushed, grinning. She hugged her pillow tight, while Hane Kuriboh looked at his mistress with confuse. "Kuri…?"

"Good night, aibou…" She turned off the light near her bed, closed her eyes. Johan's face and the warmth of his hands were feeling so real in her dream. And made the girl smile in her sleep.

Meanwhile...

"Ahhhhhhhh…" sighed the bluenette.  
"Okay… time to sleep, Johan…" the Emerald Turtle brought Johan's pajamas on his shell.  
"My Goooood… Judai's soooo… Hhhhhhhh…" Johan couldn't help but smile since the dance performance.  
Pegasus raised an eyebrow. Johan just lay down on his bed, smiling, and hugging his pillow.  
"Wow… the power of love…"

"Eheheheh… He's madly in love…"  
"This is the first time I've see him like that…"The gem beasts were snickering and went back to their deck when Johan already on his pajamas was under his blanket.

"Juuudai… chaaan…"

* * *

"Good morning, everybody…" Jim greeted his friends in the front of Academy's gate.  
"Hi, Jim-don!"  
"Yooo, Dino-boy… Cheerfull as usual… I'm glad you can find a smile everyday in the morning in here…" Jim patted Kenzan's head. The Dino-lover felt so proud when Jim praised him.  
"Third grade's class is about to begin… Come on, guys!" Amon called his friends. The students got to their class.

"See you then, Dino-boy…" Jim ran to his class, following the other third grade students. Kenzan waved his hand and ran to his own class.

"You guys look like brothers…" teased Amon. Jim smiled. "I don't mind… Karen likes him too… and he's a really nice boy…!"

In the class...

"WHAT?"  
"You heard me monsieur-Andersen… 'All the students must sit on their own academy's group'… And that means… Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra academies are separated from now-nanone…" Chronos sat back to his chair.

"But, but, but…! Why?"  
"Academy's new order… I guess…" Misawa sighed. All the students were moving to their own dorm's line. Johan put his books on his new desk. He looked at his girlfriend from his Obelisk's group line. Judai was sitting with her Osiris classmates. But her bestfriends were in Obelisk and Ra. Jim, O'Brien, and Misawa were on their Ra's academy. Johan was with Jun, Asuka, Shou, and Amon.

Judai looked back at Johan. She just smiled with a 'I'm fine, it's okay…' look. Johan crossed his hands on his table with unsatisfied face.  
The class began after Chronos opened his book.  
Even at the duel lesson, Judai was cheering her friends from her Osiris bench. And that was not making Johan happy at all. She was always sitting beside him, cheering for him, and praised him when he would win, comfort him when he lost, with holding him and stroking his head.

Jun, Asuka, Shou, Misawa, and the other transferred students could see Johan's anger on his duel.

* * *

2 days after…

Break time… Judai brought her lunch on her hand, but didn't know where to sit. The entire benches were full. Then she decides to eat on Academy's garden outside. Judai sat down on the ground. Suddenly someone hugged her so tight from behind her back.  
"WHA…? WHO…?"

"Juuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaan! I miss youuuuuuu! I can't believe this! This is tooooo cruelll!"

Judai tried to calm down her depressed boyfriend. "Oooh, Johan… It's okay… we can always meet at break time and after school…"  
Johan was still holding Judai's neck, feeling the warmth of Judai's body and smelling her scent. "Oh my God… Juu… You smell so good…"

"J, Johan…? Don't…"  
"Wah! Sorry! I did't mean to be like this!" Johan release her immidietly. "I just… missed you… I'm so sorry…" Johan pouted. Judai smiled and gave him a bread to share. "Here… Have you eaten your lunch yet?"  
Johan smiled widely and ate the bread from Judai's hand. Judai laughed, while patting Johan's head.

"You guys look like a dog and the mistress…" Jun stood not so far from them. Asuka giggled and walked closer to the couple. "Let's eat together here…"  
"I hate the new rules…" Johan pouted again.  
"So do Rei…" Asuka added. Remembering the little girl really loved her Osiris uniform.

"By the way, Amon's party is this night, isn't it?" Shou was trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah! What should I wear for the party, Amon?" asked Misawa.  
"Well, since it's a formal patry, so… tuxedo will be great… and dress for the ladies… By the way, the ride will arrive at 6 a clock at noon, don't be late, please…"  
"Don't worry! Do you have any dress, Judai?" asked Asuka.  
"Mmm, I guess my mother packed my dress on my suitcase before…"  
Johan fell suddenly silent. "Th, then… why didn't you wear it at dance performance…?"  
"I just realized it at night when I was about to change my night dress after festival…"  
"O, oh…" Johan feel so impatient to see his girlfriend in her dress.  
_'I can see her in a dress tonight! This is great!'_

"Johan…? What's wrong? You look so happy all of sudden…" Jim was grinning like a chesire cat, knowing what's in Johan's mind.  
"Shut up!" Johan hissed with a red face.

Suddenly Judai felt her PDA in her pocket ring. She pulled out her PDA.  
"Principal called me… I must go… see ya, guys…!"  
"Wait! I'll go with you…!" Judai looked at Johan. She smiled and continued her walk "It's okay, Johan… I can go by myself…" But Johan keep follow her stubbornly.

* * *

Principal's office…

"Judai… Your father just called me…"  
"Otou-sama…?"  
Johan felt something bad was gonna happen. He just stood silently beside his girlfriend.  
"He said, his friend has a party tonight, so he asked you to accompany him to go the party…"

Johan felt like a thunder shot him straight to his heart. He was screaming in his mind.  
_'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!'_

* * *

"I hate this…! What's my fault…? I hate this day! I HATE IT!"  
Johan was screaming in his pillow. The gem beasts surrounding their young master with a worried look's.  
"Well, come on, Johan… Maybe God just wanted give you a little test… How big is your love to your dear Judai…" Pegasus hugged Johan's shoulder like a best buddy, trying to confort him.

"I love her more than anything…!" Johan pouted and sat down on the floor.  
"We know that, son…" the old Turtle said smiling.

Johan sighed and dropped his body on the bed. "Maybe it's better if I'm not going to Amon's party…"  
"That will not be necessary, my dear…" Amethyst Cat sighed.  
"Come on… Stop acting like a kid… Do you really know how Judai is feeling? Maybe she feels miserable like you do… But she tries to hide it…"

Suddenly Johan realized, he couldn't blame everything with not going to his friend's party. And he realized, he was acting like a kid, so childish. "Sorry, guys… I guess… you right…"  
The gem beasts were smiling. Mammoth was petting Johan's head with his big trunk.

"Don't worry… maybe there will be something special waiting for you… Who knows…"  
Johan smiled at Pegasus. "Thanks, guys..."

* * *

"See you, guys…"  
At noon, Judai and her friends stood on the Academy's harbour. "Amon-san… I'm so sorry… I can't join your party…"  
"It's okay, miss… please enjoy your time with your parent's…" Amon smiled warmly.  
"See you, Juu-chan…" Asuka hold the brunette. Judai hold the taller girl back.  
"Judai-samaaa…" Rei was pouting and clinging to Judai. Judai smiled and petted her black hair.

Johan walked closer to his girlfriend. "Send my regards to your parent…"  
Judai smiled and gave him a quick hug.

After the ship set sail, Judai's friends went back to the Academy. While Johan was still waiting till the ship was gone from his eyesight. He let out a long sigh.

"Hoooow… cooouuuld… youuu… I miss my queen… AGAAAAIIIIN!" Jesse was wailing to his light side.  
"I can't help it… Come on… please understand her… she has parents who really care about her, and I'm just… just her boyfriend… I can't be so selfish… I don't want to be troublesome to Judai…"

Jesse fell silent and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I guess you're right…"

The bluenette boys went back to Obelisk Dorm, try not to be so dissapointed about the day…

* * *

At the night, on Yuki family's mansion…

Judai's mom was in her formal kimono dress, ready go to the party with her husband and daughter. But there was something bothering her mind.  
"Honey… does Judai really need to go with us…? I heard… her friend had a party too, this night…" Kyouko sat down with a worried face. She didn't want to make Judai sad because she couldn't enjoy her friend's party with her best friends. Kyouko's husband just let a little smile to come on his face. Genzou sat down next to his wife.  
"Judai said it was okay… besides… I let her choose, and she chose she wants to spend the time with you… she said, she can enjoy the time with her best friends at the academy… and she has a really little time with you…"

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door, and the door's opened with Judai in her dress. A cute feminine pink dress with a ribbon on the back. And a pair of red dress shoes for match. She was ready to go to the party. "I'm ready… shall we go now…?"  
Kyouko smiled and hugged her daughter. "You look so sweet, honey…" She kissed Judai's forehead. Judai giggled and hugged her mother back.

"Okay… let's go…"

Judai get into the car, along with her parent. She just sat quietly, looking outside of the window.  
_"What is Johan doing right now…? I wish I could see him in a tuxedo…"  
_Kyouko looked at her daughter, she was smiling sadly. She knew, Judai really wanted to go with her boyfriend.

**

* * *

TBC**

**I'm sorry for making you to wait so long... T_T ****My brain was stuck... again... And I still learn English... T_T**

**But I always love to read your review ^^ Thank you very much for you all who always review my fic, I'm so sorry I couldn't reply them back T_T**

**I'll always add this note in my fic****  
note:  
Haou called as Jaden.  
Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
But YubelJohan called as Jesse.  
Atem gender-bender, she's Seto's wife. I'm a prideshipping fan too.**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction WITH English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / Rakuen91 (fanfic account) as my beta reader :)  
I'm so happy you did correct my fic. And I'm so sorry, I tortured you with my horrible English T_T**


	20. The Party

The car came to a stop, and the driver opened the door for his master. Judai followed her parent's to the building. All the guests there were so gorgeous in their tuxedos and dresses. Judai's fathers met his friend's and shook hands with them. He was introducing Judai to them. Some of them were introducing their children too. Judai held her mother's hand and helped her to walk up the stairs. They arrived on the ballroom. There were so many guests there. Judai was still following her parent's to meet Genzou's best friend.

"Genzou…! You came! Long time no see…! I was so afraid you're busy…!"  
Judai's father hugged his best friend and laugh together with him. "I'm so glad to meet you my friend…!"  
Judai's mom was looking so happy too when she met her father's best friend's wife.  
"Oh, and this is my dear daughter… Judai…"  
Judai bowed down to greet them. "Nice to meet you…"

"Oh… what a lovely lady… Oh, my son's here too along with his friends from his school… just a minute… Amon! Come here, son…!" The man called his son. And that made Judai so surprised.

"JUDAI?" Amon and Judai's friends were so surprised when they met the little lady.

"Oh, you guys know each other…?" asked Amon's father.

Kyouko was so happy to see Judai's friends again. They looked so wonderful in their tuxedos and dresses. "Ooooh! What a party…! It's so great to see you all again…!". "Good evening, Mrs. Yuki…" greeted Asuka and Rei.

Judai introduce her friends to her father one by one. "… And these are our seniors, Fubuki Tenjouin-san, Ryou Marufuji-san, and Fujiwara Yusuke-san…" Genzou shook hands with the trio. "Nice to meet you…"

"Ummm, where's Johan…?" asked Judai curiously. She didn't see her boyfriend among her friends.  
"Well, my father is a big fan of Industrial Illusions… Since Johan is the winner of Industrial Illusions junior championship… I asked him to duel with a duelist, my father's friend… so he's on the backstage…"

Manjyoume's parents and brothers were there too. But he was too busy at following Asuka wherever she went… with her brother who was flirting to young ladies. Ryou and Fujiwara tried to keep an eye on him, since Fubuki always tries to loose from his sister's attention. Kenzan, Jim, and O'Brien were already enjoying the foods. Shou and Edo were too busy to find ice cream. Rei brought so many foods for Martin, while she kept complaining about Martin's pale skin and how skinny he was. Misawa was too busy to do research about big companies, since his dream was to be a scientist. Amon invited his friend's families too.

The gang was enjoying the party.

Suddenly, the ballroom was getting darker. Amon's father stood under the spotlight on the stage. "My dear friends … ladies and gentlemen… You already know, that I really love M&W game… Thank you very much to Mister Pegasus to introduce this awesome game to me… And to my son too of course, since he always asked me to duel with him whenever I have free time…" The guests were giggling when the spotlight directed at Amon. Amon smiled sheepishly. "That's why, I asked one young duelist, my son's friend, who Mr. Pegasus trusts to duel with my own friend, a duelist too. So, here he is… The Gem Beasts Master… Johan Andersen!" All guests cheered and applause to the bluenette on the stage.

"YAAAAY! JOHAAAAAN!" Johan's friends cheered for him. Kyouko looked at the young man with amazement. He looked so stunning on his tuxedo as he stood under the spotlight. "Dear! He is Judai's boyfriend…!" Kyouko whispered to her husband excitedly. "What? Is he?" Genzou and Kyouko looked at Judai in unison. Her eyes were gleaming when the boy stood under the spotlight. The girl's parents were smiling and their eyes went back to the young duelist.

After Johan and his opponent shook their hands, the duels began. "DUEL!"

"It's a really long time I didn't see the gem beasts… They're so awesome, aren't they, …?" Pegasus drinks his wine a little, while Seto stood next to him… with his wife. "Yeah…"  
"What a short answer… what do you think… Mrs. Kaiba…?" asked Pegasus to Atem.  
The lady giggled at her husband's 'whatever' attitude. "They are an awesome team…" Atem looked at Johan and his 'family' on the stage.

All the guests were enjoying the duel. While Jim and Kenzan still hunting the food from some of the booths. "Sheeesh… guys… can you stop eating…?" asked Misawa.  
"We're hungry… Hey, Dino-boy! Look! There are some cakes there!"  
"Yay! Let's go!"  
"Whatever…" Misawa just let the Jurassic boys enjoy the food.

Johan finished the duel with his victory. The audiences were applauses when both of the duelists walked closer to each other and shook hands.  
"Nice duel, young man..."  
"I'm honored, sir..."

Johan walked down from the stage to his friends spot. Shou, Asuka, Jim, Kenzan, and the others surrounded him.  
"Congratulations, Johan!"  
"Great duel, mate!"  
"Yay! Johan-don you're awesome!"  
"Thanks, guys..." Johan rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Johan!"  
Johan turned his head and faced Judai. The girl hugged him tightly. Johan couldn't hide his surprised face and was blushing madly. But he hugged the girl back.

"J, Judai? Wha...? You... You're with your parent aren't you? Why'd you...?"

"Johan..." Kyouko smiled at her daughter's boyfriend warmly.  
"Mrs. Yuki? Wha...? Huh? E...?" Johan stuttered, looked at Judai and Kyouko one by one.

"So you're Johan Andersen...?"  
Judai's father walked closer to the younger man. The boy looked at the taller man.

'_Oh my God! He is Judai's father...!'_ Johan thought groggily.

"N, nice to meet you... Sir... I'm Johan Andersen..."  
Genzou smiled and shook his hand. "I heard a lot about you from my daughter and my wife..."

Johan was smiling and rubbed his head with his left hand, while Judai was still hugging Johan's right hand.  
"I'm so happy to see you...! Where's Jesse...?"  
"Oh, maybe he's outside... The Gem beasts will be so happy to see you here!"

Genzou raised his eyebrow and looked at his wife.  
Kyouko just smiled, knowing what was in her husband's mind.

"Yes, dear... he can see spirits too..." whispered Kyouko to the man.  
Genzou nodded.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama... can we go...?"  
"Of course, dear...! Go, enjoy the party..." Kyouko cupped Judai's face and kissed her forehead.  
"Please, take care of her, Johan..."  
"Yes, sir... mam..."  
Judai dragged Johan, and left her parent's. Kyouko and Genzou looked at the pair.  
"They're sure loves each other..." sighed Kyouko.

"Sheeesh... I'm bored...!" Jesse just sat on the veranda. Since there was no one who could see him, Jesse couldn't enjoy the party. "I wish my Queen was here..."

Suddenly, someone hugged him from behind. Jesse jerked up, and turned his head to the brunette with a pair of golden eyes... his dearest queen.

"J, Jaden? But... How?"  
Jaden smiled and hugged him again, tightly. "Jesse! I missed you! You're so handsome in a tux…!"  
"Wait... wait... I thought you're with..."  
"I am with Judai... this is her parent's friend's party!"

There was nothing that could describe how happy Jesse was. He looked at his girlfriend, in a cute feminine black dress with a ribbon on the back, complete with the pair of dress shoes. Opposite color of Judai.

"Biiiiiiii!"  
Ruby jumped in Judai's hug. The girl giggled when the feline started licking her face.  
"Ahaha! Ruby… that's tickles…"

Johan sat near the pool on the mansion's garden. The Garam family's mansion was surely a really big mansion. And that made Amber Mammoth running freely and happy around the garden.  
"Yo, big guy… calm down will, ya?" Eagle sweat dropped at his big friend.  
"I never felt so free like this before! This reminds me of your home, Johan…!"  
Johan just let out a little chuckle.

Judai fell silent when she heard 'Johan's home' from the mammoth. She sat next to Johan.  
"You mean… Johan's home… in Europe…?"  
"Yep! It's a really huge castle, and the garden's so big!"  
"You are kiddin'… It's a FOREST!" the beast boys were arguing about Johan's house. Judai was curious, she felt like she knew nothing about her boyfriend. She only knew about Johan's parents, who had passed away since he was a little boy. Judai looked at Johan's eyes, while the boy was laughing with his beasts. She hung her head low, petting Ruby's head. The feline purred and snuggled on Judai's arm. Hane Kuriboh sat down next to Judai and leaned on his mistress.

"Errr, Johan… Would you…"  
"Huh? Yes?" Johan turned his head to Judai.  
"U,ummm… never mind…" Judai shook her head and looked down at Ruby on her lap.  
"What's up? Come on, Juu…" Johan held Judai's shoulder.  
"Mmm, would you… tell me about your… home…?" asked Judai hesitating.  
Johan fell silent. He was just smiling and stood. Judai felt so wrong when she asked him about it.  
"I, I'm sorry…! I won't ask anymore…!"  
"No! No…! It's okay… I just… well… I don't know how to tell it to you…" He rubbed his head.  
"Well… like Mammoth said… my house is a… old fashioned castle… My family has lived on the land since the days of our ancestors… You can imagine how long it is…" Johan grinned. Judai smiled at him. She was amazed about Johan's house. "Do you live alone in there…?"  
"No, I have maids… they served my family for a really long time… I can tell you… 'again'… since the days of our ancestors…" He was smiling and petted Pegasus's neck.

"Well, I have my parents' inheritance… But still, I get my money from all the championship I join… that's why I still can pay my maids… I get my money from dueling… and…"  
"And…?"  
"Errr, no, nothing…" Johan turned his head. But Eagle continues his sentences.  
"He has farms and some workers there who work for him to sell the harvest and… pbbhhhmmm…!"  
Johan shuts Eagle's beak. "SSSSHHH!"  
Judai could see Johan's red face, because of the garden's lamps. "Really? Cool! Johan, you have a business there?"  
"Well, y, yeah… but… well, I just let some villagers work for me, and I pay them, and I have money from the harvests… I… look like a farmer, huh?" Johan rubbed his head and tried to hide his red face. Judai looked so amazed and proud of him.  
"But, who will take care about the business while you're not there?"  
"I have a confidant… he's my butler…"

"Here you are guys…"

Asuka, Jun, Shou, Misawa, Amon, O'Brien, Jim, and Kenzan were smiling from the ballroom stairs near the garden.  
"Sheesh… you're really enjoying your time…" teased Amon.  
Judai and Johan were blushing, but they smiled about the truth that Amon just said.

* * *

The party was so wonderful. Amon felt so happy, all his friends were there and enjoyed the party. Especially, the Dino-boy, the Aussie-man, and O'Brien who's absolutely enjoyed the foods.  
Asuka found her brother flirting at some girls on the ballroom's veranda. Of course she had no heart to drag him far away from the ladies.

Judai and her mother sat down near the ballroom's window, since Kyouko felt a little bit tired. But they still kept an eye on Johan and Genzou. Judai's father and boyfriend were having a small talk. Genzou really wanted to know about Johan since his wife and daughter were always talking about him.

Suddenly, Amon's father and Pegasus J. Crawford came closer to them. The long haired man shook hands with Johan, congratulated him about the duel. They were talking again.  
Kyouko looked at Judai's gazing at her boyfriend. She looked so worried.  
"Don't worry, honey… he's a nice person…" Kyouko stroked Judai's hair softly.

Genzou asked permission to leave them. He came closer to his family. Judai stood and held her father's hand. "What do you think, Otou-sama?" asked Judai eagerly.  
Her father chuckled. "He's really good… I hope he is serious about you…"  
Judai was smiling widely. She hugged her father tightly. Kyouko and Genzou couldn't hide their smile.

* * *

Near midnight, all the guests were heading home. Amon invited his friends to spend the night in there.

"Yeah! Slumber party!"  
"You guys look like girls…" said Jun with sarcasm.  
"And what's wrong with that?" asked Rei harshly. Jun hid behind Asuka.  
"Ahaha! Come on, guys… one room for two people, okay…? There's plenty rooms here…" said Amon.

Jun asked a permission from his parents and his brothers to let him spend the night there.  
"Actually, we've planned this before, at Academy… so I already brought some clothes…"  
"Why you didn't say it before…?" asked his mother.  
"Hey, you're not a kid anymore… you still wanna do Slumber Party…?" Shoji crossed his hands front of his chest. But his little brother wasn't listening on him. "Please, mom… dad…?"  
"Well… Okay… Behave yourself, okay…?"  
"I'm not a kid…" Jun pouted.  
"But for us, you are still a kid…" Chosaku teased his youngest brother. Jun stuck out his tongue to his brothers and left them. Both of them were laughing at Jun's childish behavior.

Meanwhile, Asuka and Fubuki's parents let their children to spend the night there.  
"How about clothes, dear?" asked Asuka's mother to the girl.  
"Don't worry, we've planned this before on Academy… so everything is fine…"  
"But, Asuka… Please take care of your big brother, okay…?"  
"Don't worry… Only Judai, Rei-chan and I, who are the girls among us…, besides, there're Ryou-san and Fujiwara-san too…"  
"Oh, my dear lovely mother and father… I'll just be fine…" Fubuki gave a rose to his mother with his usual attitude, and Asuka dragged him back to Amon's mansion. "I'll miss you my dearest parents…!" Fubuki waved his hand to Mr. and Mrs. Tenjoin, who were really worrying about their son's habit. "I hope he doesn't flirt with the maids again…"

"Mmm, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama… may I…?"  
"Sure, honey… I'll ask Sanjurou and Mina brings you some clothes…" Kyouko hugs Judai tightly. She's so happy to see her dearest daughter with her friends. Judai hugs her back.  
"Johan… please take care of her…"  
"Yes, sir…" Johan shook his hand with Judai's father, and bowed down to the lady, before they went into the car.

"Judai-sama… your maid brought you this…" a young maid gave Judai her bag with some clothes inside. Judai took the bag. "Oh, thank you very much…"  
"Oh, my fair lady… you look so wonder…" Before Fubuki continue his flirts with the maid, Asuka punched him and dragged him away from the shocked maid. Judai sweat dropped and just followed Rei to the bathroom to change.

"Jim… May I sleep with you and Karen…?"  
"Sure, Dino-boy!" Jim petted Kenzan's head. The boy's cheered and brought his bag to their room.

"I'm with Rei-chan…" said Asuka.  
"What? Did you forget about your dear brother, sis? Or I'll sleep with both of you…?"  
"Keep dreaming, brother…" Asuka pushed Rei away from her playboy brother.  
"Come on, I'll sing a lullaby with my ukulele…"  
"No!" said Rei and Asuka in unison.

"Shou'll sleep with me… So, Fujiwara, you're with Fubuki…" said Ryou serious.  
"Sheesh… can we change…?" Fujiwara sighed, when Fubuki hugged him. "I'll sing with my ukulele for you, buddy!"  
"I don't need that…!" Shou and Ryou couldn't help but laugh.

"So, Jun's with Misawa… and Edo's with Martin… Is that okay…?" asked Amon politely.  
"No complain…"  
"Yes…"  
"It's fine…"  
"I'm fine with that…"

"May I sleep alone…? I'm not used to sleeping with other people…" asked O'Brien.  
"Sure…" Everybody understood O'Brien's personality.

"Errr… guys… how about us…?" Johan's voice had their attention.  
Everybody looked at Johan and Judai. Both of them knew everybody already had their roommate, which meant… Judai and Johan would be sleeping in the same room.

"What's wrong? Of course you sleep together…"  
"EH? B, but…!"

"Good night, all!"  
"I'm so tired…"  
"What a nice room…!"  
"I need a glass of water first…"  
"Good night… Sleep tight…"  
"Sweet dreams guys…"  
"I wanna dream about hot chicks…"  
"Cut it out, Fubuki…"  
"I'm glad I brought Mr. Rex…"  
"Cute plushie, Kenzan…"

But then, Johan had not his attention on his friends anymore. They had already closed their doors, and left Johan and Judai… alone.

"E, errr… J, Judai… I think… we have no choice then…" Johan rubbed his head. Judai smiled at him.  
"It's okay! Remember when we spend a night together at my dorm when you just arrived at the first time on DA…? I missed that time! Come on…!" Judai dragged the bluenette to their room.  
Johan smiled, thinking how innocent Judai was.

**To be continued...**

**I'm so sorry about the hiatus...I'm not a (good) writer. And my English was so horrible...So, please be patient with me...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Gender bender Atem :) She is Seto's wife here.  
You can imagined Judai's father as Prince Judai's dad... The King... I forgot his name... -_- Well, If you see the anime (Season 3, when Judai see Yubel's past) you'll know him...  
I called Haou as Jaden.  
****Judai still with his Japanese name, Judai.  
Johan still Johan.  
YubelJohan called as Jesse****.**

**This is my first Yugioh GX Fanfiction in English... So please don't be so hard with me T_T  
Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / ****Rakuen91**** (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you did correct my fic.**


	21. Our Greatest Time

"Uwaaa…! Nice bed!" Judai said as she dropped her body on the bed. She looked so cute in her pink pastel night dress. Actually Johan felt glad he could spend the night with her, together. He couldn't hide his smile from his face. While all the spirits already slept on their deck. So exhausted because they had been spying their master and mistress all night during the party, so they would not bother Johan's night time with Judai.

"Eh? Johan? What are you doing there…?"  
Johan prepared a pillow and a small blanket on the sofa in the room. "Well, I'll sleep here…"  
"What? Why? The bed is so big… we can sleep together…!" Judai took Johan's pillow and moved it to the bed. "B, but… Judai! We're… ummm…" Johan stammered and was blushing again.

"What's wrong? You… don't want to sleep with me again…?" pouted Judai.  
"No… not that… it's just… You're a girl now… remember…?" Johan's forehead touched Judai's forehead. Judai could see Johan's emerald eyes clearly. "But… Johan…"

"Woohoooo! Nice bed!" Johan and Judai jerked out and found Jesse jumping on the bed. He was already in his black shirt. While Jaden sat calmly on the sofa in her black night dress. "Jesse, stop that…" Jaden warned him, yet her boyfriend kept jumping on the bed. She shook her head, looking at her childish boyfriend.

"Hey, hey… what are you doing here?" Johan felt so irritated when he saw his darkness soul on the bed.  
"Yaaay! Jaden! Slumber party…!"  
"Hoy, Ju…!" Johan couldn't do anything when his girlfriend hugged her darkness soul tightly. Jaden hugged her back, giggling. Jesse stopped and hugged Johan.  
"Hahaha…! Come on, Gem-boy… enjoy the night with the girls, okay?"

"Jaden… Johan doesn't want to sleep with meee…" whined Judai.  
"Eh? Why?"  
"Well, you know…! She's a girl… and I'm a boy…" Johan said blushing and tried to explain their 'position' to Jaden.  
"Well, what's wrong with that? Sometimes I sleep with Jesse…"  
"But, I… Huh? Wait… What? You sleep…?" Johan looked at the dark pairing shocked.  
"Well, what's wrong, man?" Jesse stood and hugged his girlfriend.

"B, b, but!" Johan stuttered. Judai was so happy, because Jaden and Jesse were on her side.

"I like touching my dearest queen's body while she shows me her cute sleeping face… And I kiss her deeply…" Jesse cupped Jaden's face with a really lustful expression on his face too tease Johan.  
"WHAAAA! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Johan's panicked.

"Okay, stop now, Jesse…" Jaden said and pushed her boyfriend aside before he kissed her lips.  
"Aaawww… why…?" Suddenly, a black hole appeared on the wall from nowhere. Jaden stood and walked towards the hole.  
"We must go back to our place; tomorrow Jesse must train his soldiers…" Jaden said and pulled Jesse to the hole after she said good night to Judai and Johan.

"Good night, Johan-kun…" Judai was already under her blanket. Johan sighed, and sat near Judai's pillow. "Yeah… good night…"  
Judai was fast asleep. Her cute face made Johan smile. He stroked Judai's cheek softly. He let Judai sleep on the bed, while he slept on the couch.

Ruby and Hane Kuriboh came out from their deck. Both of them were sneaking to the bed.  
Hane Kuriboh went to sleep near Judai's pillow, and Ruby snuggled near Judai's hand.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine…!"  
"Yeah, yeah… good morning to you too, nii-san…" Asuka ignored her brother, when he greeted her at the girl's room door. Rei followed Asuka to the dining room. Amon was already waiting his friends there to eat breakfast together. "Good morning, guys!"

"Itadakimasu…!" Jim sat near Kenzan, and both of them had already enjoyed their super size sandwich.  
Rei made Martin eat all of his breakfast, which was too much for him.  
Judai ate her pancake with strawberries on top. Johan gave her more strawberries from his pancakes and that made Judai happy. Fubuki, who saw Johan and Judai, tried to copy Johan's gentleman behavior. "Here, my dearest prettiest, cutest little sister princess…! I give you my strawberries with love…!" But sadly, Asuka ignored him, coldly. And that made Fubuki sulk on the corner of the dining room. Jun sweat dropped at the Tenjouin brother and sister's behavior.

They continued their activities with playing tennis, basket ball, swimming, and having a picnic. Garam Family's mansion was so big. Amon let his little brother play with them too. While the duelists enjoyed their activities, the monsters were also playing somewhere. Some of them were playing hide and seek, 'Daruma-san ga Koronda' (check in Wikipedia), and some of them just lay on the garden.  
When the sky turned red, they went back to Amon's mansion. After dinner, they were going to watch movie on the mansion's cinema room.

"Okay, guys… What movie do you want to watch?" asked Amon.  
"**Paris, Je t'aime**…! I'll give my love for you all…!"  
"Brother… stop it… we've already watched it fourteen times…" Asuka pushed her brother, so Judai and Rei could choose a movie too.  
"How about **Jurassic Park**?" Kenzan picked the **Jurassic Park** DVD. "Again?" Shou and Jun complained.  
"Why? I love that movie too…" Jim defended Kenzan. But the others still shook their heads.  
"Hey, **Silence of the Lamb**…?" Before Edo continued his words, his friends shook their head. "Please… let me sleep peacefully…" said Martin and Rei. **  
**"**Downfall**…?" asked Ryou.  
"What movie is it…?" asked O'Brien.  
"About Hitler and…"  
"Can we watch romantic or comedy movie, please…?" Fubuki didn't want to complain about Ryou's movie tastes. "Okay, then… here…"  
Finally, they choose to watch **Disney's Emperor's New Groove**….

* * *

"Good night, Johan-kun…" Judai said as she rested her head on her pillow. Johan smiled back to her from the couch. "Good night, Juu-chan…".  
"Good night, guys…" Judai smiled to Hane Kuriboh and Ruby. Both of them snuggling nearer Judai's pillow.

Tomorrow they'll leave Amon's mansion and go back to Duel Academy, together.

Johan closed his eyes, yet he couldn't stop smiling to himself. He felt so glad and happy that he could enjoy his days in Garam Mansion with his dearest Judai.  
"Thanks, God… You're the best…" said Johan to himself softly.

* * *

"Don't make me back to my old days on that Academy… I still want to feel my holiday…!"  
"Come on, Fubuki… Stop whining…" Fujiwara pulled on Fubuki's collar and dragged him outside. While Ryo and their juniors were already waiting for them outside the mansion.  
"I'm so sorry about my stupid brother's behavior, Amon…" said Asuka.  
"Hahaha…! It's fine Asuka-san… I'm glad you enjoyed my invitation..." Amon said as he helped the others put their suitcases on the mini-bus. They would go to the harbor and back to Academy by cruise.  
"Amon-san! Are you sure I can bring these all…?" asked Kenzan with a really big backpack on his back.  
"Sure…!" Amon smile at him.  
"What's that, Dino-boy…?"  
"Food! There are fruits, cookies, sandwiches, some meats and breads, Karen, you can eat too if you want! It will be a long journey back to Academy…"  
Karen growled happily from Jim's back.  
"Sheeesh… you guys…" Jun, Shou, and Misawa sweat dropped.  
"May I have too…?" asked O'Brien.  
"Sure!"  
"Nice journey! I'm glad I brought some food too…!" said Jim with his backpack too.  
"They are really enjoying the way home to Academy, aren't they…?" said Edo.

"Come on, Juu…" Johan let Judai sit before him. "Thank you, Jo-kun…"  
"Judai-sama!" Suddenly Rei hugged Judai tightly and sat down beside her, along with Martin.  
"Hey, why don't you sit somewhere else?" Johan said peeved and hugged Judai too, while Rei was still clinging on her arm and stuck out her tongue.  
"Here we go again…" sighed Martin.

* * *

They arrived at the academy that afternoon. The students saw someone waving her hand to the cruise from harbor.

"Welcome back…! How's the party?" Tome-san greeted the students on the harbor.  
"Awesome! Tome-san! I brought some cakes for you!" Tome-san looked so happy when Kenzan gave her a Chocolate Mousse Cake. "Oh, my… Thank you very much, Kenzan-kun…!"

Tome-san just realized that Judai was there with the other students. "Judai-chan? I thought you're back with your parent's…?"  
"Yes, but we met at Amon-san's party and my parent let me spend my time with my friends…"  
"… With your friends… OR with your boyfriend, hmmm…?" Judai was blushing when Asuka grinned to tease her. Johan rubbed his head embarrassed. His face was as red as Judai's. Shou and the other were joining Asuka to teasing the couple, except Rei. Johan and the junior of Obelisk Blue began taunting each other. Judai tried to stop them, while Asuka and the other just watched.

"Guys, come on…! We must back to our dorm and study for tomorrow…!"  
"Sheeesh… Misawa-kun… we've just arrived… Why don't we take some time to rest…?"  
"I hate studying… I hate tests… I hate homework…" the students walked back to their dorm with complaining about school.  
"I want to surf on the beach! I hope there'll be hot chicks over there…!"  
"Fubuki! Come back here! We still have a duty from Principal for tomorrow! Fujiwara! Help me to catch him!" The three seniors of Obelisk were gone from sight after Fubuki who was running fast towards the beach.

"Come on, Juu… I'll take you to your dorm…" Johan took Judai's hand and picked up her suitcase. "Johan, we'll put your suitcase front of your door, okay?"Amon and Edo said as they helped Johan to bring his suitcase to Obelisk's Dorm. "Okay."  
Asuka, Shou, Jun, and Rei followed them, back to their dorm.  
"You're not chasing your brother?" asked Jun.  
"I don't care anymore…" sighed Asuka. She began to sulk again.  
"Poor Asuka-san… It must be so difficult have a brother like Fubuki-san…"  
"Hmmm…" Shou, Jun, Amon, and Edo nodded in unison as a sign of agreement with Rei's comment.

"Thank you, Johan…"  
"Nope! Don't worry… Besides… I want to spend time with you…" grinned Johan.  
"Soooo… You want us to leave you two alone…?"  
Both of them stopped in an instant. Johan just realized that his legendary beasts were following them behind, along with Elemental Heroes. Making Johan and Judai blush again.  
"Would you…?" asked Johan a little bit harshly. The monsters laughed and left their duelists alone. But Hane Kuriboh and Ruby were still standing there. Judai smiled and squatted near them. "Why don't you go play somewhere…?" she asked them softly. After Ruby rubbed her head on Judai's hand, the furry monsters were gone from their sight.

Johan and Judai continued their chat. They walked slowly to spend some more time together.  
The red color of the sky and small breeze accompanied them while they walked to Osiris Dorm.

* * *

**TBC...^^**

**NEXT! 5D's Crossover! Who will Johan and Judai meet from the future? xD**

**I'm so sorry you must wait us for a really long time... I hope you like the story... Sometimes I have writer block (besides art block T_T), I need to find something new. So I found my old fandom (till now! xD) as the new interest. I make a 'Gravitation' fan fic for fun^^ (gender bender too, of course! xD just check my profile^^)  
****Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / ****Rakuen91**** (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you correct my fic! xD You must thank her, because of her you can read this story^^ (while I must apologize to her, since my English make her really dizzy) :p**


	22. The Lost Twins

A little boy walked through a dark room. There were so many strange objects in the room, all electronic goods, machinery, and giant computers around the room.

"This is so awesome! Hey, sis! Come here!" the boy whispered a little bit louder to the girl on the door. She looked to hesitate.  
"He will be mad at us…! Come on… let's get out of here…!"  
But the boy didn't listen to his sister. "Waaaaw… I wonder, what is this thing …?" The boy came inside a big machine, which looks like a capsule.

"We can't do this…! Let's go now!"  
Suddenly the little girl accidentally nudged and dropped a wristwatch from the table, and made it beeping and glowing. She panicked and picked it up. "Oh, my…, I hope I didn't break it…"

"Cool! What is that?" the boy took the wristwatch from his sister and put it on his wrist hand.  
"Hey, the 'beep' sound was getting faster.…"  
"What the…?"

Suddenly a really bright light covered the little boy and the girl. The light was gone in no time… along with the children.

* * *

Duel Academy, in the morning…

"Good morning, sunshine!" Johan jumped from his bed and ran to the bathroom.  
"I feel something good wills happen today!" He shouted from inside the bathroom. His gem beasts awoke because of his loud voice. They yawned and stretched out their body.

From outside of bathroom, the Gem Beasts could hear Johan's whistle and the sound of running water.  
Topaz Tiger moved to Johan's bed, and continued his sleep. Amber Mammoth still slept on the floor, along with Sapphire Pegasus, who placed his head on Johan's chair. Ruby was already wide awake. She was jumping near a coat hanger, where was a place for Cobalt Eagle to sleep.  
"Yes… yes, I know… I'm the best eagle…" he talked in his sleep.  
"Biii…" Ruby stopped jumping and shook her head.  
Emerald Turtle pulled out his head from his shell. "Good morning, my children…" he greeted. But the younger beasts were still sleep.  
"Good morning, grandpa…" Amethyst Cat greet back to him, she opened the window, and made the sunshine came inside the room. Ruby jumped to the veranda and stretched her body. She really liked to sun bath. The pink cat followed her and they rested on the veranda.

Johan appeared from the bathroom only with pants and a towel covering his body. He opened his cupboard and put on his uniform, whistling.  
Ruby came in to the room from the veranda. She jumped to Johan's bed. "Biii…?"  
"He'd been like that since a week ago…" Pegasus said, sleepily.  
"Since Amon's party…" Topaz Tiger added. The Gem Beasts still had their eyes shut.  
"Young spirit… I envy them…" the old turtle said smiling calmly.

"I thought he's still upset about the Academy's seat rule… Since a week ago?" Amethyst Cat said laying on Johan's bed, joining with Topaz Tiger. Ruby sat on Topaz Tiger's head.  
"Nothing can beat the power of love…" said Eagle, the big mammoth nodded.

* * *

"Good morning, Judai!" Johan greeted his girlfriend on the front gate.  
"Good morning, Johan…!" Judai ran a little towards Johan's spot.  
"Breakfast?"  
"Sure!"  
The couple walked to the cafeteria. Tome-san greets them with her usual warm smile.

"I knew you'll have breakfast here…"  
"Yup! I don't really like having breakfast on my dorm… The atmosphere there is too rigid…"  
"And, Judai-chan…? Let me guess… You just want to have breakfast with your boyfriend, aren't you?"  
The girl giggled sheepishly.

The cafeteria was so quiet in the morning, since all the students were having breakfast on their own dorm. But Johan and Judai were always having breakfast, lunch, and sometimes dinner together in cafeteria. Most of students knew, the couple always sat near the window at the corner. The spot wasn't too bright at morning or noon, because the sun wasn't visible from there. But they could see the moon at night.

Since Johan found the cafeteria's seat spot a week ago, he never felt upset anymore about the class seats rule. They could always meet after class. Even Tome-san made the seats special for the couple.

"Johan… did you see something last night…?"  
"Huh…? No… What's up?" Johan ate his bread while listening to Judai.  
"I woke up at midnight… Something flashy was seen from the forest… Maybe I was mistaken… because I was still sleepy…" Judai sighed, and continued her breakfast.  
"Want to check it after class…?" Johan said with mouthful. Judai giggled and helped Johan to clean his face from bread crumbs. Johan grinned and drank his orange juice.

Suddenly, cafeteria's door opened and Misawa came in. He walked to drink section, and had a cup of coffee there. "Ahhh… What a morning…"

"Hey, Misawa…!"  
Misawa just realized Judai and Johan were there too. He walked towards the couple. "Morning, you two…"  
"Breakfast?"  
"Thanks, Judai… I had two sandwiches already…" Misawa sipped his coffee. "I didn't sleep again last night…"  
"Why? Study for a test again…?" Misawa shook his head.  
"Nope, now… I'm trying to learn about something…" he whispered to them and makes Johan and Judai curious.  
"You guys must be knowing my dream, right…?"  
"To be a great scientist…?"  
"RIGHT! And… I'm trying to do an observation to create… A TIME MACHINE!"

Johan and Judai fell silent. But they could imagine what Misawa was doing on his room (which is more looked like a laboratory). He was the smartest student. So Judai and her friends were sure about Misawa's dream to be a scientist. But… time machine?

"Are you crazy? It must be so difficult…!" Johan wrinkled his eyebrows.  
"That's why…! I feel so curious and I want to try to make one! Can you imagine? I'll make a time machine!"

The bells rang, and three of them went to their classroom.  
During class, Johan and Judai could see Misawa's spirit clearly from their seats. He was in high spirit right now, to reach his dream.  
"Well… let's hope a miracle will come…" Judai smiled at herself. But somehow, she believed in Misawa's dream.

* * *

In the forest…

"AAAATCHOOO!"  
"Good morning, bro…" a green haired girl tried to make a fire with sticks. Her brother was just awaking from his sleep. The boy had a green hair just like his sister, but his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, while his sister had her hair in pigtails. But people can tell they're twins.  
"Have you found out how to go back home?" the boy asked sleepily.  
"No… this is too difficult… I don't understand how to operate this watch…"

The boy looked at the broken watch carefully. He pouted and started to cry. "Noooo…! I wanna go hooome! Mooom… Daaad!"  
"Stop crying! This is your fault! I warned you not to go inside the laboratory! But you never listen to me!"  
"This is your fault too! If you hadn't dropped this thing from the table!"

Suddenly the girl went silent. "I'm sorry… You're right… it's my fault…" she hung her head low sadly.  
The boy regretted what he had just said. "No… You're right… If I listened to you, this would have never happened…"

Suddenly, the watch rang loudly. The kids jumped up and panicked. But when the watch showed someone's face on the 3D screen, they yelped in joy.  
"KIDS! What are you doing? Where are you now?"  
"Uncle Misawa!"

"We don't know where we are! We're so sorry! We broke your wristwatch and something happened! We were transformed to somewhere! Help us!" The twins pleaded with panic. But the older Misawa Daichi was confused what to do.  
"Let me see the watch!"  
One of the twins showed the watch to the screen. Misawa looked it closely on the screen.  
"Oh, glad it isn't that bad… Look, now see what time on the watch…?" asked the older Misawa.  
"20 October 2020… Why?"  
"Wait a minute… that time… when I was still a student at Duel Academy! Hey, kids… can you tell me where are you now?"  
"Well… it looks like a forest… Wait… you said… this watch is a time machine?"  
"Do you see a big building from there…? It colored with yellow, blue, and, red… and it placed near a volcano and surrounded by sea…!"  
The twins looked around them. Then, they saw the building from afar.  
"Yes, we see it…"  
"GREAT! You kids are on Duel Academy island!"  
"WHAT? You mean… Duel Academy Center?"  
"Wow… I never thought it's placed on an island like this… Hey! It was mom and dad's school, right? Maybe we can find them!" the boy shouted happily.

"That's right, boy! But listen… that time… your parents were still teenagers… and you can't tell them that you are their children… or it will change the future…! And listen to me… Find 'me' there! I was in Yellow Ra dorm…! And ask him to fix the time machine!"  
"But, what if he doesn't trust us…?"  
"You can tell him about your true identity, but tell him it's a secret… don't tell anybody there! Okay?"

"O, okay… Mmm, uncle Misawa…"  
"Yes…?"  
"We're really sorry…" the twins looked so sad and regret what they have done.  
"Hey… it's fine… beside, you helped me to prove that the time machine is working…" he said smiling at the twins. And made them feel relieved.  
"But you must come back here, before next week, okay? Your mom and dad will find you nowhere, while I must babysit you as long as their gone… Be careful, kids…" The kids nodded, and the screen vanished.

"Come on… we must find them…"

* * *

Tome-san returned from the harbor after taking care of the food supply. She drove her car through the forest. Suddenly, she saw two little children appeared from the forest. One of them looked to limp.  
"Oh my God…! Are you okay, kids…?" She stopped and approached them.  
"Yes, mam… It's just… my brother got hungry…"  
"Foooood…! Heeelp meee…!"  
"Oh my… come on… I'll give you some food…"  
Tome-san brought the twins to cafeteria.  
The boy ate his food like there was no tomorrow while his sister drank her soup slowly.

"Where are your parents…? Why are you here, my dear…?"  
Both of them gulped and fell silent. "Uhhh… we're… ummm…" the girl didn't know what to say.  
"We, we're lost here…!" But luckily the boy saved them.  
"Lost…? But how did you come here…? To this island?"  
"Well… Ummm… Actually, our family had a trip, but we got a wrong cruise… so we've got here, while our parents are on the other cruise…"  
"Oh my God…! Have you informed them?"  
"N, No… can we borrow your phone…?"  
"Of course…"

The boy was pretending call their parents on the phone. And he back to his seats.  
"How is it…?"  
"Oh, ummm… they said, they'll pick us, but don't know when… since, ummm… the cruise booking was so difficult… so we'll have to stay here for some days… And, they said… as long as we can stay here… maybe we can have a place to sleep…? Maybe?" the boy grinned. Tome-san was thinking for a while.  
"I'll tell Principal about this… Enjoy your food, okay…?" The lady smiled to the twins and left the cafeteria. Now, there were just the twins in there.  
"You sly one…" said the girl.  
"Hey… at least we are safe now…"

In the Principal's office, Tome-san told him everything, Sameshima listened to her carefully. "That's the story, Principal… They're in the cafeteria right now…"  
Sameshima sighed a little. "Well… It can't be helped… But where will we let them sleep…?"

Suddenly, the Principal saw Tome-san's smile on her face. "Tome-san? What's wrong…?"  
"Oh, Principal… I don't know if this was just my feeling or not… But when I saw those kids… They look alike with two teens who I know very well… Their hairs, their eyes, even their personality…"

The Principal looked so curious, and then he went to cafeteria together with Tome-san, to meet the kids.

* * *

**TBC...^^**

**Can you guess who are the twins? xDDD  
NEXT! Parents and children first meeting! xDDD**

******Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / ****Rakuen91**** (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you correct my fic! xD You must thank her, because of her you can read this story^^ (while I must apologize to her, since my English make her really dizzy) :p**


	23. Mom and Dad

That noon, when the class was over all the students went back to their dorm. Make homework, study, rest, or just playing some games, or duel. At three a clock, every dorm had a tea time on their dining room. But of course, only Johan and Judai who went to cafeteria to have a tea time there. "Tome-san! We're here!"  
But the teens looked a little bit surprised, when they saw the Principal sit there, having a tea.

"Aaah… Judai and Johan…! I'd like to talk with you… Please, sit down…" The couple sat down, facing the Principal. Sameshima told the story about the twins_ 'who got lost in the island, while they were waiting their parents to pick them up'_.  
"… they need a place to sleep… can I trust them to you, please…?"  
"E, eh? But…" Johan rubbed his head.  
"Where are the twins…?" asked Judai.

Suddenly, Tome-san appeared from the kitchen with two green haired twins.  
"Can we eat the cake?"  
"Look so delicious!"  
"We can eat them with tea, darling…"  
"Yaaaay!" The twins were jumping happily.

"Lua… Luca… Come here, kids…" the twins looked at the Principal and ran to him, like grandchildren approaching their grandpa. "These are Johan and Judai… You'll stay with them, okay…?"

The teens smiled warmly at them, while the twins showed them a really shocked face.  
"MOM! DA…!" The girl quickly closed her brother's mouth.  
"N, Nice to meet you… Johan nii-san… Judai-nee-san…" she greeted groggily. "Would, would you excuse us a minute…?" Luca dragged her brother to the corner. "Sheeeesh! Why don't you shut your mouth?" Luca protested. "We, we found them! They're mom and dad as teens!"  
"I know, silly! Now, please keep our identity as a secret, okay?" Luca whispered harshly. The twins just grinning when they realized Judai, Johan, and Principal just looked at them confused. The twins back to their seats. Judai smiled warmly at the kids.

"Hello... What's your name…?" Judai asked softly.  
"I'm Luca… and this is my brother… Lua…"  
Lua still couldn't hide his shocked face. He glanced a little to Johan. Lua and Luca saw a really suspicious sight on Johan's eye. Cold sweat ran down their bodies, they gulped. There were no words that came out from the twin's mouth. Johan still looked at the frightened twins. When Johan sighed, the twins were screaming in their mind.  
_'HE FOUND OUT…!'_

"Errr… Principal… Can I ask something…?"  
"Sure, Johan-kun…"  
"Why… us?"  
"Well… Tome-san and me… mmm, we thought the kids are so look alike with both of you…"  
Johan sweat dropped. "What kind of reason is that?"

Lua and Luca felt their soul was back from somewhere, after they heard Johan's question. A relieved feeling covered them. "Oh, my…"  
"Sheeeeeeeeeeeeesh… I thought he found out we are his kids…" they whispered to each other.

Judai observed the twins closely, and make both of them groggier.  
"Well, they DO look alike with you, Johan…" Judai smiled at her boyfriend. Johan raised his eyebrow, and observed the twins too. "Really? I thought they're more look alike with you, Juu… Just look at their eyes color, their hair bangs…"  
"But their hair color and their eyes shape really look like yours…"

"Well, we're YOUR children… 'Duh'…" Lua whispered. Luca nudged her brother. "Ssssh!"

"So… Luca will stay in my dorm, Lua… You'll go with Johan-kun, is that okay?" asked Judai. Her eyes were in the same level as Lua's. "I, It's fine…!" the little boy said and blushed. Judai smiled and took Luca's small hand. Luca smiled back at Judai with blush on her face. Johan and Lua were just glancing at each other. The boys didn't know what they would say to each other.  
"Ummm, well… what will we do now…?"  
"Why don't we have tea time together here…?" asked Judai.  
"That's good…! Now, I can trust them to both of you… I must leave now… Excuse me…" Principal Sameshima said leaving the cafeteria to go to his office.

"So, this is a special cake for you all, enjoy…!" Tome-san said and served the cake on the table, and some tea for the teens and the kids. Johan and Judai sat opposite, with Lua and Luca on their both sides.  
"Yaaaaay!"  
"Lua! Please, behave…! You're already 11th years old…!"  
Lua stuck out his tongue. Judai and Johan giggled. "Come on… enjoy the cake… Here's for you, boy…"  
Judai placed a piece of cake on Lua's plate. "Yay! Thanks, mom…!"

"Mom…?" Johan and Judai looked at the boy, with a puzzled face. Lua and Luca became panicked and stuttered. "I, I mean… Judai-nee-san…! I'm so sorry…! I, I almost forget your name… hahaha!" Lua rubbed his head groggily. Judai fell silent. She smiled. "It's okay… I know, you miss your parents, right?"  
Judai stroked the boy's head. Lua fell silent with blush on his face. "U, umm… yes…" he hung his head low and hid his face. Johan smiled at the younger boy.  
"You really love your mom, don't you?" asked Johan.  
"Yup! She's so nice…! And my dad! He's the strongest person in the world!"  
Johan raised his eyebrow. "Really? Is he an athlete or something?"  
"No… But he can lift both of us together!" Judai and Johan smiled at the little boy. He looked so proud of his daddy. "How about your mom…?" Judai asked.  
"She's so pretty, especially when she smiles… If we're having sports events at school, they always come and cheer for us! Mom cooked for us too…!" Luca said with gleam in her eyes. The kids looked to really love their parents.

"Hey, are you two lovers…?" Lua asked enthusiastic.  
Judai blushed and stuttered. "Ah! Er, eh, um…! Why… y, ye…!"  
"Yes!" Johan grinned. Making Judai blush even more.  
"Have you kissed yet…?" the little boy asked more enthusiastic.  
"How did you meet for the first time? Were you in love at the first sight?" asked the little girl.  
"Wh, wh, why don't we have more cake? Here!" Judai said blushing redder than before. Johan grinned widely. The kids easily attacked to the cakes. Johan covered his face and was giggling madly, while Judai sighed with relief after the children stopped asking questions and continued eat their cake.  
Judai saw Lua have some cream from the cake on his face. The Osiris girl wiped his face softly. Johan helped Luca pour some cream on her tea, because the little girl couldn't reach the creamer on the middle of the table.

Tome-san looked at the 'little family' from the kitchen. She giggled. "Aww…, those children look so cute…! They're really looking like a family…"  
Tome-san walked towards the group. "How's the cake?" The twins looked to be enjoying the cake. "Delicious!"

Suddenly a bell was ringing in entire dorm. Johan and Judai realized the bell's sound.  
"What is that…?" Lua asked.  
"It's an 'announcements bell'… if Principal has an announcement for us he'll call all of the students to the Main Hall… Let's go, Ju…" The teens ran to the main hall. The twins still sat on their seats. Lua and Luca were a little bit confused. "Should we follow them…?" asked Lua. Luca shrugged. But Principal appeared from the door and called them. "Lua… Luca… Please come here…"

All of the students gathered in to the Main Hall. Principal came in, and stood on the stage.  
"My dear students… I'm sorry if I interrupted your tea time… But I must tell you all about this… Please, come in…"  
All the students saw a pair of twins came in shyly onto the stage.

"Aaaaw…! How cute…! Who are those kids…?" the girls cheered. Johan and Judai were a little bit surprised when they saw the twins on the stage. Lua and Luca felt a little bit self conscious, but the feeling was gone when they saw Johan and Judai smile at them from among the other students. Lua waved his hand to the couple. Some students were curious about to whom the little boy was waving his hand at.

The Principal told his students about Lua and Luca reasons on being there (which is based on Lua's story).  
"So, I asked you to take care of them… Johan Andersen and Judai Yuki… I trust you as their guardian as long as they stay here…"

"Y, yes, sir…" Judai nodded with blush on her face. Johan grinned and showed a 'YES!' face.  
"Please, come here…"  
Both of them stepped up to the stage, and towards the Principal and the twins.  
The twins yelped happily and hugged Judai's hand. Johan smiled at them and he patted Lua's head as the little boy hugged Johan's waist.

All students looked at them with surprise. The twins were already close with the couple.  
"Hey, Jun… is this just me… or do the twins look so lookalike with Johan and Judai…?" Asuka whispered to Jun, who stood by her side. Jun, Shou, Rei, and the others couldn't believe with what they were seeing. Indeed, the twins really looked like Johan and Judai being mixed.

"Aww…! What a cute 'family'…!" said Momoe and Junko with a glee.  
Some boys (plus Rei) were jealous of Johan. While the entire girls saw how cute the couple was.  
"KYAAAAAH! Cuuute!"

But no one had realized that Lua's and Luca's eyes were searching for someone among the students lines.  
_'Where's uncle Misawa…?'_

While with Misawa Daichi, he didn't hear the 'announcements bell'. So he stayed in his room and was in full concentrate on his projects. "Time Machine! One day, I WILL make one!"

All the students were dismissed from the main hall. They all started to go back to their dorms.  
Johan and Judai were about to show the kids their room's. But suddenly the little boy stopped, and he saw something which made him interested.  
"Johan-nii! Johan-nii! What building is that?" He's clinging in Johan's waist and arm. Lua was pulling Johan's blue uniform, while the teen was a little bit awkward at the little boy's behavior.  
"What? Oh, that's a Duel Arena…"  
"DUEL? YAAAAY! Let's go there!" Lua running there so fast he left Judai, Johan, and Luca behind.  
"Hey, Lua!" the three of them yelled and chased after the high spirited little boy.

They found Lua standing up on the Duel Stage. He looked so happy and amazed.  
"Lua! Would you stop…?" Luca stepped up to the stage, towards her brother.  
"Waaaw! Awesome! Great! Let's Duel!"

Suddenly, Johan saw Judai's boy version inside the boy. The same eyes, the same spirit, even the same pose. The 'Gotcha!' pose… That made Johan even more surprised. The only one person who has that pose was only Judai him… herself.

"So you duel too?" Judai asked with enthusiasm. The boy nodded happily. "GREAT! Let's Duel! Gotcha!"  
Judai and Lua doing a same 'Gotcha!' pose… And actually, that was making Johan feel even more curious, but looks like Judai didn't care at all.

Luca sweat dropped at the 'mother and son' behavior. She sighed and walked slowly to her brother. "Lua… you're forgetting something…"  
"Huh? What is that, sis?"  
"We didn't bring our deck with us, remember?"  
After making a dramatic shocked face, Lua sulked at the corner, he was feeling so disappointed.  
"Oh, it's okay… maybe we can duel next time when you have your deck with you…" Judai patted Lua's hair.

But Lua was still pouting. Judai hugged him tenderly. The boy was a little bit surprised, but he hugged back his dearest mother. Luca just stood there near them. She was playing with her finger, envying her brother, who got hug from their mom. Judai looked at Luca, and hugged her too. She hugged back and snuggled on Judai. While Johan saw the 'family scene', he thought he was dreaming when he saw Judai looking like the twin's real mother.

"Aww… that's so cuuute…" said Pegasus. Johan glanced to his beasts. They had stood behind Johan since some minutes ago. "Who are those kids…?" asked Topaz. "They really look alike with you, Johan…" Amethyst added.

Luca broke the hug gently with a warm smile on her face. She looked at Johan, and…  
"Oh! The Gem Beasts!"  
Johan and his family were so surprised when the little girl ran towards the pink cat. She petted the kitty's head softly. Amethyst enjoyed the little girl's hand on her head.

"You… you can see them…?" asked Johan.  
"Oh, I didn't tell you about Luca yet… She can see spirits…!"  
Judai and Johan amazed at the little girl.

"How about you, Lua?" asked Johan.  
"No, I can't…" He answered sadly. Johan smiled and picked him up on his shoulder.  
"Don't be sad… Hey, guys… why don't you show yourself to this boy…?"  
The gem beasts smile and used their power, so people could see them clearly.  
Johan picked Lua up and made him ride on Topaz Tiger's back. And Johan picked Luca to ride on Pegasus's back. The children giggled happily and hugged the beast's neck lovingly.

Judai petted Lua's head. "Although you don't have that ability, you are still special…"  
"Really?"  
"Yup! Because you have a really awesome duel spirit on you…!" Judai said hugging the little boy and making him giggle.

"By the way… How did you know about 'Gem Beasts'…?" Lua and Luca gulped again.  
"Err, emmm… I… read some books about Dueling! The book said something about 'Gem Beasts'! But… not so much of a detail…" said Luca. Johan raised his eyebrow and nodded his head.

Suddenly, Judai's PDA rang. Asuka's face showed on the PDA's screen.  
"Judai, Ayukawa-sensei needs us to help her. She said the medical supplies began to decrease. And she trusts us to help her check the data on the computer about ordering medicine from the hospital center… Because we were the last students who helped her to check the data, so it was only us who understand about the data-order…"  
"Oh, I'll be right there…!"  
Judai looked at Johan and the twins. "I'm so sorry… but… Johan, would you take care of Lua and Luca…? This might take a quite long time… So maybe Luca must sleep on your room this night…"  
"Well, it's fine… Luca are you okay with that?" the girl nodded.  
"Take care of yourself too, Juu-chan…"  
Judai smiled and ran through the gates to the infirmary.

* * *

**TBC...^^**

******I will always use 'Lua' and 'Luca' instead of 'Rua' and 'Ruka' as the twins names. Since the anime showed their original names like that (I kinda forgot which episode, but there was written in the screenshot, when Jack saw the twins data...).**

******Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / ****Rakuen91**** (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you correct my fic! xD You must thank her, because of her you can read this story^^ (while I must apologize to her, since my English make her really dizzy) :p**


	24. You can call me 'Daddy

"So you're not at the same dorm? Why?"  
"Well… she had chosen Red Osiris … so I appreciate her choice…"  
"But you're her boyfriend… you're supposed to be together…"  
Johan chuckled when Lua and Luca were asking him about his relationship with Judai.  
"Looks like you kids are supporting us…"  
"Of course we do!"

Johan brought the twins to his dorm. They walked through the Obelisk's Dorm Hall.  
"Waaaaw…! Pretty…!" The hall was so big and gorgeous. Lua could see his reflection on the floor. Lua and Luca were amazed, especially when they saw the garden with European style. There was a pond with a little fountain. The statues and flowers made the garden more gorgeous. Johan stood near the garden, while the twins were playing around on the grass.

Suddenly some obelisk students came towards Johan and the twins. The twins got scared and hid behind Johan's leg. The blunette stood calmly, he crossed his arms front of his chest.  
"May I help you…, Ayanokouji-senpai?" he asked challenging. Johan already knew what the senior student and his minions wanted from him.

The seniors smirked. "Looks like, you have Principal's trust to babysit those kids… eh, Johan?"  
They laughed and mocked him. Lua and Luca didn't like the seniors in that instant. "Who is he...?" They whispered each other behind Johan.

"Johan Andersen the Babysitter…!"  
"It's so hilarious!" the senior were still laughing. Johan smiled and looked down at the twins. "Well, at least they're good kids… And I don't think you envy me because I have Principal's trust… I think… You're just jealous because I doing this duty WITH my dearest Judai am I right, senpai?"

The seniors stopped laughing. They looked at Johan angrily. Well, Johan's guess was right.  
"Come on, senpai… She's my girlfriend… And she loves me soooo much…"  
"Why you little…!" the senior grabbed Johan's collar uniform. But the blunette pulled and twisted Ayanokouji's hand. He slammed the senior student to kiss the floor with an ease.  
"Do you think Europeans can't fight…?" Johan smile calmly.  
Lua and Luca cheered for their dad.

The other Obelisk students helped Ayanokouji to stand. "I'll smash you…!"  
Before the seniors started their fight, someone's voice echoed from the hall.  
"What are you guys doing?"  
Manjyoume Jun stood on the Hall's stairs, with his arms crossed on his chest like usual. The students on the garden were surprised when they saw Jun, Shou, Amon, and Edo there. They stepped to the garden.

"Don't even try to interfere, Manjyoume!"  
"Shut up! I'm the Student Representative of Obelisk Blue… I don't care if you're a senior or not! The rules say that any fights aren't allowed on the Dorm's area…!"

"It's uncle Jun…"  
"He looked scarier when he was teen…"Lua and Luca whispered to each other behind Johan.  
"And that includes you, Andersen…" Jun said firmly. Johan rubbed his head, grinning.

"Wa, wait a minute! It was them who started the fight…! Not da…! I mean… Johan-_nii_!" Lua spoke up. But Jun just looked at the boy coldly.  
"Look, kid… I don't care who started the fight…"  
"It's not fair! You called yourself as a 'Student Representative'? You don't even care about justice!" Jun sighed while the little boy kept protesting.  
"Okay… okay… Sheeesh…, kids now a day's…"  
"I'M NOT A KID!"  
"Lua…" Luca tried to calm down her brother. Johan chuckled and patted Lua's head.

Amon laughed, and spoke up, "Hahahah…! Hey, why don't you guys duel on the Duel Arena…? But that's only if… Ayanokouji-senpai dares to duel with 'The Overseas Champion from the North', of course…" said Amon challenging. All the students agreed.  
"Hmph! Why should I scare…? Let's Duel!"

"I'd think twice if my opponent was a master of the Gem Beasts…" Edowhispered to Shou. The smaller boy nodded. "Maybe Ayanokouji-senpai is forgetting about how Johan and his Rainbow Dragon saved us from Yubel's Dimension…" Shou whispered back to Edo. "Johan saved all the DuelAcademyresidents life, and he forgets? What an ungrateful person…"  
Although the Obelisk boys were busy at whispering, Lua and Luca could still hear what they were saying.

"The… The Overseas Champion from the North…?" Lua and Luca looked up at their dad who stood with his hands on his hips.

All of them went to the Duel Arena. They walked through the Obelisk Blue gates.

Lua and Luca were gazing their father with admiration while they were walking behind Johan. They never knew about their father's past as an 'overseas champion'.

Johan realized the twins gaze on him. He walked with the twins on his both sides.  
"What's wrong, kids...?"  
The twins looked at each other, and looked up at their dad.  
"Why didn't you tell us about 'The Overseas Champion from the North' thing?"  
Johan raised his eyebrows and chuckled a little. "I don't think that was an important thing to say…"  
"Why not…?" asked the little boy. Johan smiled, but he said nothing, just patted the boy's hair.

* * *

Johan and Ayanokouji stood on the Duel Stage. They shuffle each other cards. Lua, Luca, Manjyoume and the others watch them from the audience's seats.

"Beat him, Ayanokouji!"  
"Yeah! Crash him!"  
Ayanokouji's minions were sitting at the seats behind him. The senior smirked and gave Johan back his deck. Johan did the same. Now they stood on their spots, and were about to begin the duel.  
"I'll smash you, son of a bitch…!"  
"Please don't use bad words in front of '_my_ children'…" said Johan calmly. Lua and Luca gasped with surprise.  
_'He knew?'_  
But Jun, Shou, Edo, and Amon looked at him confusedly. "… _Your_… children…?"  
"Well, Judai and I are Lua and Luca parents as long as they're here, right…? So, that makes me as their daddy and Judai as their mommy…" Johan looked at his friends sitting on the seats and grinning proudly to himself. Jun, Shou, Edo, and Amon laugh, but they admitted what Johan just said. Johan has his eyes to the twins. "You can call me 'daddy' if you want…" Lua and Luca smiled widely and cheered for their dad.  
"YAAAAY! Come on, dad!"  
"Show your power, dad!"  
"Yooosh! Let's Duel…!" Johan put his attention back to the duel.  
Ayanokouji was so mad when Johan claimed himself as Judai's 'husband'. "YOU BRAT…!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

Asuka read the medicine list, while Judai was checking the medicine on the boxes. The Medical Storage room was overflowing with medicine boxes.  
"How much boxes do we have left left…?" asked Asuka. "Looks like… 5 boxes…"  
Both of the girls sighed. "We even must add the data on to the computers…"  
"Why don't we ask the other students for help…?" Judai picked the box up slowly.  
"We can't… the students who are actually in duty were sick, and they must rest on their dorm… Besides, no one understands the data, except that sick students and us…" Asuka picked up a box too, and they walked out of the storage room.

"Its noon already…"  
The girls came to the infirmary. Ayukawa-sensei was busy trying to organize the medicines. Papers were everywhere on her table. Judai and Asuka put the boxes near bed. Asuka make a tea on the tea table near her.  
"Come on, sensei… you must take a deep breath…" Judai patted the lady's shoulder gently. Asuka gave her the tea.  
"Oh, thank you very much, girls…" She leaned back in her chair and drinks the tea. "Ahhh, this hits the spot… How much boxes left, dear…?" Judai shows her five fingers. Ayukawa-sensei sighed.

"Don't worry sensei… We can finish it before bed time…" Asuka cheered her, and the girls dismissed from the infirmary. Judai and Asuka stretched their body and keep walk back to the storage room. "I hope the medical storage room hurriedly moves to near the infirmary…" The Obelisk girl rubbed her neck. "Agreed… Or we'll get old fast as we walk again and again among the room…" both of them laughing, and feel not so tired anymore.

"So… how are the kids…?"  
"They're so cute and really nice kids!" Judai told Asuka about their first meeting on the cafeteria, about Luca can see spirits too, and Lua, the high spirited boy. Asuka's smiling and leaned her hand on Judai.  
"Aww… you guys like their real parents, you know…?" Judai's blushing when Asuka teased her.  
"Wh, why… I'm not… it's not like that…!"  
"Oh, come on, Juu! Don't be shy…! I bet Johan will be a good father and husband for you and your kids one day…"  
Asuka giggled and hugged the shorter girl. Judai blushing but had a smile on her face too.

"I hope so…" she whispered.  
"Oh, I bet you're hoping!"  
"Asukaaaa…! Stop teasing me…!"  
The girls were laughing trough the hallway.

Suddenly they hear some noise from Duel Area Building. The girls curious and hurriedly ran to the building. From the building gate, they heard kids voice cheering. And they found Ayanokouji and his minions were beaten up on the Duel Stage, and the twins hugging Johan with joy. Manjyoume, Shou, Edo, and Amon clapped their hands and surrounding them. "Way to go, Johan!" Shou and Edo congratulated him. Johan carried the Lua on his shoulders. The little boy raised Johan's right hand.  
"The winner is… JOHAN ANDERSEN…!" he cheered with proud.

Judai and Asuka saw the group curiously. "What happened here…?" asked Judai. The twins yelped with joy. Johan put down the little boy from his shoulder. They ran towards the Osiris girl.  
"It'ssoawesome! Daddy'sbeathimup! Pegasusattackwassofast! TopazTigerwassoawesome! !" the twins speak very fast and excited, yet Judai couldn't understand what they said.  
"Huh? What? Pl, please slow down…" Judai kneeled down, and make her eyes as level as the twins. Lua took a really deep breath.

"Daddy's duel was soooo awesome…!" Lua hugged Judai's shoulder happily.  
Judai raised her eyebrow. "D, daddy…?"  
Johan stepped down from the stage and walked to his girlfriend. He lifted Luca and smile at Judai. The little girl hugged back her daddy.  
"What happened?" Asuka asked Manjyoume, who'd just stepped down from the stage. He told Judai and Asuka everything, including Johan's reason about letting the twins to call him 'daddy'.

"Dad! Can we see 'Rainbow Dragon' too? Please! Please!" Lua pulling Johan's shirt.  
"Me too! I want to see it!" Luca said. Suddenly Lua looked at Judai, and… "Mommy, have you seen 'Rainbow Dragon' before?"

The brunette blushes madly, while Asuka and the other giggled.  
"Oh, yes… of course 'mommy' had seen it…" Johan hugged Judai's shoulder. Lua and Luca look so amazed. They're so excited and curious about 'Rainbow Dragon'.  
"Mom! Let's duel with us!" Lua's clinging on Judai's hand.

"I'm so sorry, kids… But your 'Mommy's till have a duty to help her sensei…" said Asuka.  
"Awwwww…" the twins pouted with disappoint. Johan smiles and lifted both of them up together into his hug. Judai couldn't help but smile. She patted the twins head lovingly.  
"Come on… We can have tour on Academy tomorrow with Mommy if you want… How is it?" Lua and Luca looked at Johan who tried to cheer them up. Now the twins looked up to Judai. "Promise…?"  
Judai smile and stroked Lua's cheek gently. "Promise…"

Judai and Asuka went back to the storage room. But before they leave the Duel Arena gate, they saw Johan and the twins laughing together.  
"Okay! We'll have dinner on Obelisk Dorm this night! Come on, kids…! I'm hungry…!" Johan carried Lua on his shoulders, and holding Luca's hand.  
"Yaaaay! Can I have some ice cream?"  
"I'm starving too…!"  
The girls smiling and continue their duty.

* * *

**TBC...^^**

******I will always use 'Lua' and 'Luca' instead of 'Rua' and 'Ruka' as the twins names. Since the anime showed their original names like that (I kinda forgot which episode, but there was written in the screenshot, when Jack saw the twins data...).**

******Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / ****Rakuen91**** (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you correct my fic! xD You must thank her, because of her you can read this story^^ (while I must apologize to her, since my English make her really dizzy) :p**


	25. The Darkness Twins

The Darkness World…

"Enough for this day… We will continue tomorrow…" Jesse rides his advanced Pegasus, and dismissed his soldiers. The king came home riding his horse, with some monsters behind. When they arrived on the castle's gate, the monsters went back to their post.

It's night already. The kingdom was brightened because of the lights from the villager's houses, and from the castle. One of the castle's windows, Jaden leaned her hands on the veranda's fence. Her eyes were looking for someone down there.  
Jaden saw Jesse ride his Pegasus from the gate to the stable, back from training with his soldiers. The girl's eyes gleamed with joy. She ran carefully from top of the castle to meet her dearest king.

In the stable, Jesse lit some candles to make the Pegasus's place brighter. He gave his Pegasus some carrots and water. The blunette patted Pegasus's neck, and lay down on the haystack.

The training wasn't too long, but it was really make him tired. Jesse felt his eyes gotten heavy, and he let his eyes close slowly. Suddenly, he feels someone was there, and near him so close. But there's no dangerous aura from the person. Jesse still has his eyes closed.

_'Is that Jaden…?'_ thought him.

When Jesse opened his eyes, he saw a pair of big golden eyes stared at him… so close, right in front of his orange eyes. Jesse jerked out from his rest. The only one person who has a pair of golden eyes he knows was only Jaden. But this time a green haired little boy was stared at the teen with his golden eyes.

"Wha? Who? Who are you…?" Jesse didn't know what to say. But as he remembers, he never sees that kid on the kingdom area. The little boy just blinking his eyes and keep stared at the older guy.

Suddenly he heard the Pegasus whinnying. A little girl with a pair of orange eyes, just like his, was patting the horse head softly. The winged horse looks so tame when the girl patted it. It never tame to other people, except Jesse.  
But that's not what made him surprised. There are kids on the stable! And Jesse doesn't have any idea at all who are those kids! But at least, he can tell the kids are twins…  
"Yo, kids… who are you? Where are your parents?" Jesse asked the kids, but he still confused.  
While he rubbed his head, suddenly the little boy tackled him fell to the haystack.  
"HEY! WHAT THE…?"

"DADDY!"

Jesse fell silent in an instant. He pushed him off roughly, but still his hands on the boy's shoulder.  
"What… did you just call me…?" the boy didn't care at all at Jesse's confused face and his harsh tone.  
"Daddy!" the boy keeps calling him like that, and hugged him again. Jesse doesn't know what to do, what to think, and what to say at all…. Now he has his attention to the little girl… who already clinging on his right hand.  
"Daddy …"  
The king stuttered with the kids still clinging on him. "Wh, wha….! I…! You…! Wai…!"

"Jesse…? Where are you?" Jaden's voice was heard closer to the stable. The queen came to Jesse's Pegasus stable.  
"Oh, there you are…" the smile on the queen's face gone fast when she saw Jesse was sat on the haystack with the twins on his lap, hugging him.

"Jesse…? I never know you're good with kids…" asked Jaden with her eyebrow raised.  
"NO! THIS ISN'T LIKE WHAT YOU THINK!" The kids stared at Jaden. "I have no idea at all who are these brats! I swear!" The king tried to push the little boy off. But he was too stubborn to stick on his 'Daddy'.

Jaden giggled as she saw Jesse looked so confused with the kids around him. But she surprised when the little girl came closer to her and calling her… "Mommy…!"  
"E, eh?"  
"Mommy …" she clinging on Jaden's waist.  
"Oh, no dear…! I'm not you're…!" before the queen had her sentences complete, the little boy hugged her little bit rough. "MOMMY!"

Now the queen fell silent with the twins clinging lovingly on her. And Jesse… still sat on the haystack with a really shocked face.

* * *

Back to Johan and the kids…

All the Obelisk students having dinner on their dorm's dining hall. Lua and Luca were amazed. The foods look so delicious. Both of them sat on Johan's both sides. He looks so enjoying the dinner with his 'children'.  
"He's a good daddy…" said Fubuki. Ryou and Fujiwara agreed.

After dinner, Johan brought them to his room. Lua and Luca were amazed once more, with Johan's room. He is one of the best students from DA, so he got VIP room. Even Amber Mammoth can lie down on the floor.

"Bed!" Lua dropped himself on the bed. Luca's hugging the soft pillow. Both of them giggled in joy. The gem beasts smile at the twins; they admitted how cute the kids are. Since their first meeting, Lua and Luca were never separate from their 'daddy'. Johan joining the twins on the bed, he lies down between the twins. Lua hugged Johan's neck, and Luca leaned her head on Johan's shoulder.

Suddenly Luca asked softly. "How is mommy…?"  
Johan glanced to the girl, and smile. He pulled out his PDA from his pocket. "Let see her…"  
The twins were getting excited when the PDA on a dial mode. Suddenly, Judai's face was shown on the screen.  
"Hi, guys…!" she smile when she saw Johan and the twins lied down together on Johan's bed.  
Lua and Luca yelped in joy. "Mommy!"  
Judai was still not used to be called like that. Her face was blushing again, but she keeps her smile on her cute face.  
"Hey, Juu…! How's your duty…? Is it done?" asked Johan.  
"Yes… We'd just finished it about an hour ago…"  
When Judai leaned back on her bed, the trio could see her was already on a night dress.

"Mom, will you go with us on tour tomorrow?"  
"Yeah! Daddy will take us to the Academy after school…!"  
"Of course…! I'd love to…!"  
The twins were cheering and hugging their dad. "Okay… You need rest tonight… You must be so tired, Ju-chan…"  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Jo-kun…" Judai smile back to her boyfriend.  
"Goodnight…"  
"Goodnight, mommy!" the twins added.  
Judai giggled, she feels so weird yet amused when the twins called her 'mommy'.  
"Goodnight…!"  
Johan placed his PDA on his desk. He got up and stretched his body. "Nggghhh…! Okay, kids… There's the bathroom…" but when the teen turned around, he founds the twins already sleep peacefully. Johan raised his eyebrow and smile.  
"Well, they're must be so tired…" He covered the twins with blanket gently. He was smiling when he saw Lua was smiling on his sleep. Ruby crawled to Luca. The little girl's hand automatically hugged the feline. Ruby was fast asleep in between the twins. Johan changed his pajamas. He lay down gently near the twins, tried not to wake them up.

* * *

Darkness World…

"You must be kidding…"  
"No, I'm not…"  
"But, Jaden…! How did you let them in the castle…? Let them eat here? And sleep… HERE?"  
"Have you no heart?" Jaden looked at her king who sat facing her in disbelieves. The twins sat between their sides, eating their dinner.  
Jesse grumbled, while Jaden continued her supper. He glanced to the little boy, who sat on his right side. He looks starving, and he ate like a horse, at least that's what Jesse's thought. While the girl sat on his left side, she ate her supper so slowly.

"Hey, kid…" the boy raised his head when Jesse called him. "What's your name?"  
"Leo!" said the boy cheerfully. "And you, girl?"  
Jesse didn't realize he'd just use a little bit harsh tone and make the girl surprised. The girl whimpered and hid half of her face behind the table. "What…? Hey, I just asking your name…?" Jesse's tone got higher, and the girl got more scared, she jumped from her seat and ran to behind Jaden's seat, trembling. "Jesse…! Don't scare her…!"  
"What?I, I just…! Wh….! Th, this is my way to talk…!" The blunette stood up in confused. He even didn't mean to scare the green haired girl. Jaden sighed and gently make the little girl back to her seat.  
"It's okay, dear… He's a nice guy… He just tired after trained his soldier…"  
Jesse sighed. He never thought about his tone when he talks. But now, he met a little girl, who get scare easier when he talked to her.  
"What's your name, dear…?" asked Jaden. She stroked the little girl's hair.  
"Luna…" a word came from the girl's mouth, almost heard like a whisper. Jaden smile and patted her head gently. "What a lovely name…"

"Yo, boy… Where's your parents?" asked Jesse again. The boy was just looking at him with mouthful. He swallowed the food on his mouth. "Daddy!" he pointed to Jesse. Of course the man gawked. He grumbled and ruffled his hair frustrated. "I told youuuu… I… AM… NOT… YOUR… DAD…!" He gritted his teeth, faced the boy so close. But the boy jumped from his seat and hugged Jesse tightly with joy. "Daddy!"  
"You're stupid… stubborn… or what?" the man sighed hopelessly. He pushed the little boy, but he stick to him again, so Jesse gave up. He sighed again with the little boy still stick on his stomach. He walked to Jaden's seat. "What you gonna do? Let them like this…?"

Jaden stopped her supper and sighed again. "Come on… maybe they're orphan…? We can't let them sleep in the stable, Jesse… Besides… he really loves you, isn't he…?" Jaden gazed at the boy who still sticking on Jesse lovingly. She smiles and patted the little boy head. He looked at Jaden and jumped to her. Jaden shocked a little but hurriedly laugh with the boy. "Mommy!"  
Now the little girl looked at her brother and came closer to the queen, clinging on her.

Jesse fell silent when he saw his queen hugging the kids like her own children. He rubbed his head with a tired sigh.  
"Tch! Woman…, I can't believe this…"

The little girl looked at the King in silent. She walked slowly to him, and reached the man's black shirt.  
"Daddy looks shorter than usual…"  
Jesse a little bit surprised at the girl's comment. "What? What do you mean…?" He kneeled down and tried to use a soft tone this time. "Mommy too…" Jesse looked at the girl confusedly.  
"Wait… let me asked you something… How did you come in here…? There so many guardians out there and you kids could come in to this castle easily without they realized at all…" Jesse looked deep into the girl's eyes. Make sure she isn't lying to him. "Because we life here…" Jesse's gone more confused. But the pair of orange eyes of the girl wasn't show she was lie. Jaden was confused too, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, actually the castle was a little bit different than usual… it looks darker…"  
Jesse gawked again at the little boy. "So you can speak…? I thought you just can say 'Daddy'…" said Jesse sarcastically. But the boy just grinned. "Like Luna said… Mommy and Daddy look shorter than usual…" The boy climbed down from Jaden's hug. Now he faced Jesse who still kneeling.  
"Wh…? What did you mean…? Look kids… we're not your parents… we're not married… yet…!"  
Jaden blushed, when Jesse grinned at her.

"B, but…" the little girl whimpered again, but this time she tried to encourage herself to speak to Jesse, who has a really cold sight to her.  
"B, but…, Mommy …and … Daddy…" Jesse sweat dropped when the girl's eyes begin to tear up.  
Jaden hurriedly embraced the little girl and stroked her hair. "Sssshhh… it's okay"  
Jesse shook his head in desperate.

"Hmmm… maybe those light make your memory in trouble…"  
The boy's sentences make Jesse confused again. "What… light?" asked him.  
"Luna and I were playing near the stable… Suddenly a really bright light covered us, and suddenly… the castle changed a little! And suddenly, the sky changed bright into dark…! And suddenly, you came with 'Advanced Sapphire Pegasus'! And suddenly…!" Jesse tried to stop him before the kid's explanation gets longer.  
"Wow, wow! Stop…! How did you know about Pegasus…? No one knows about Pegasus's long name…!"  
"Well, you're the one who told me… And you always let me to help you feed him… Besides, you're the only one 'Advanced Gem Beasts Master'… Daddy…"  
"Wha, what…?" Jesse stood up. He never tells anybody about the Beasts name. Because only the members of the kingdom who knew about the beast's names.

Jaden stood and comforting the confused king. She patted Jesse's shoulder.  
"Why don't we have a rest…? I'll show your room, kids…" Jaden and the twins walked up to the castle's room.  
Jesse walked to the throne hall. He lies down on his throne with his legs on the throne-handle.  
"What the hell…?" He rubbed his face desperately.  
"I hate kids…"

* * *

**TBC...^^**

******I will always use 'Lua' and 'Luca' instead of 'Rua' and 'Ruka' as the twins names. Since the anime showed their original names like that (I kinda forgot which episode, but there was written in the screenshot, when Jack saw the twins data...).**

******Thank you for Sesshofan (DA account) / ****Rakuen91**** (fanfic account) as my beta reader :) I'm so happy you correct my fic! xD You must thank her, because of her you can read this story^^ (while I must apologize to her, since my English make her really dizzy) :p**


	26. Darkness Family

**Before you read the fic... I have something to tell you...  
****Now, my beta-reader,******** isn't Sesshofan (DA account) / ****Rakuen91**** (fanfic account) anymore. And I want to say thank you very very very much for her. She corrected and helped me a lot for this fan fiction (So you guys must say thanks to her :D). My English was getting better because of her.  
**And now, my beta-reader is scooby82101 (DA account)! NOW BOW DOWN TO HER! xDDD She developed my story into a very good story...!  
I need your help, Scooby... Please take care of my fan fiction... *bow*

* * *

**Darkness World...**

"Dad!Dad! Wake up! Come on…! Wake up!" Jesse tried to ignore the voice; he was still sleepy. But when he felt someone shake his shoulder, he turned and saw a little boy in his room and sitting on the edge of his bed.

'_A boy…? Ah, wait… That's right… Yesterday I found the twins at the horse stable, and Jaden let them sleep here…'_ The teen sighed sleepily with a bit of depression falling over him. The boy suddenly slammed onto Jesse's stomach, and then hugged him lovingly. Jesse grunted before he pushed the boy roughly. But the boy was too stubborn, just like yesterday. So when Jesse stood from his bed, the green haired boy was hanging on his leg like a spider monkey.

"Get off, you brat!"

"Good morning, Jesse…" Jaden appeared in the doorway with the little girl behind her, hiding.

"Yo, Jaden… Would you help me out here…?" Jesse pointed his finger down to his leg where Leo was enjoying himself there.

Jaden giggled softly as she walked over to the two and patted Leo's head. "Come now dear… Breakfast's waiting…" At the mentioning of food, the boy released Jesse's legbefore hefollowed his twin and Jaden towards dining room. Jesse ruffled his dark blue hair with desperation. Grumbling under his breath, he ignored what Jaden had said about breakfast and decided he needed a much needed bath. He went to his bathroom, shook off his sleepwear, and lowered himself to relax in the bathtub; it was a really luxurious bathtub that could fit two people. "Ahhhh, I really need this… warm water in the morning…"

But peace never stayed long with the teen… Jesse heard stomping feet from outside his bathroom door, and now he found himself all wet, because something suddenly jumped down into the bathtub; joining Jesse.

"Jesse, Leo wants to take a bath with you before breakfast…so please let him stay there, okay…?" Jaden called from outside the bathroom door in a cheery tone. As if it was normal for young boys to jump into someone's bathwater. Jesse couldn't say anything since Leo began playing with the warm water in the tub, and that Jaden had asked him so nicely. He never could say no to her, especially when Jaden said 'please'. But he tried his best to hold his anger. The boy giggled when he played under the shower which he had started up. Jesse reached over and turned off the shower head before he drowned his head into the water to relieve his stress. Leo saw him and laughed; the boy followed whatever Jesse did.

Jesse opened his eyes under the water and looked at the boy who was still copying him. He rolled his eyes when the boy smiled at him under the water. The teen stood still and silent while he held his breath. War training with his soldiers made the teen strong enough to hold his breath under the water for quite a long time. He still held his breath in ease, but when he saw the little boy struggling to hold his breath, Jesse smiled. Leo looked at Jesse's orange eyes, which showed a challenging gaze on them. But when Leo was trying his best, he couldn't take it anymore.

"BHUAAAAAHHH…!" The boy gagged on the water as his body forced him to open his mouth to 'breathe'. His head crashed the water's surface where he coughed and took a really deep breath. Jesse pulled out his head from the water, smiling. "Not bad for a beginner…" Jesse smirked. The little boy looked at him with amazement. "How did you do that, daddy…?" The child asked him; Jesse sighed when he heard his nickname from the boy. "Look, kid…I'm not your—"

"Teach me, dad! Teach me! Teach me! Pleeeeaaassseeee… Daddy…!" Jesse sighed several times when the boy began clinging on his hand.

* * *

In the dining room, Jaden and Luna were enjoying their breakfast. Jaden helped the little girl when she wants some milk. "Here, dear…" Luna smile cutely to her dearest 'mother', "Thank you, mommy…" Jaden had already fallen in love with the twins when they hugged her for the first time. And Luna is a very shy and polite little girl. The queen patted the little girl's head gently. Jaden was a little bit surprised when she saw her King strolling in with his complete clothes on into the dining room, with the little boy who appeared really exhausted on Jesse's right hand. Jesse placed Leo between Jaden and his seat, face to face with his sister. Jesse couldn't hold his laugh when he saw Leo's face when he realized there was so much food front of him. Before anyone could move a muscle, the boy began snatching pieces of food from the plates, he inhaled the food acting as if he hadn't eaten in days. Much like he did yesterday which left Jesse to wonder if the boy and his sister had been well cared for by their parents or the boy had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Jaden gave Jesse a puzzled gaze. "What happened…?"

Feeling the woman's gaze, the man shifted his attention from the eating boy to Jaden. He waved the question off as if he was swatting a fly. "Nothing… I just… taught him how to hold his breath in the water…" Jesse quickly sat down and picked up a piece bread and began to eat it with a bowl of soup.

Jaden raised her eyebrow. "You… taught him…?"

"Well… he-he asked me…! So I…" Jaden smiled when her dearest king stuttered. She felt so glad. The king has already started to learn to like the kids. Suddenly, they heard Leo choking. Jesse helped him take sip of water while patting him on the back. And when Luna couldn't reach bread on the table, Jesse helped her too. The brunette raised a brow at the actions of her king as a tender thought crossed her mind. He would tell her the idea was false, but to her…he seemed easily capable of being a wonderful father.

"Thank you, daddy…" said the little girl politely.

"Y, yeah…"

Jaden smile again, she could see a fatherly side on Jesse. And she could see that his eyes were saying 'it's not so bad to be a father'.

* * *

"Yo! Lolita…! I'm going out…!"

Jaden walked faster towards Jesse's voice as it echoed throughout the hall.

"I told you to never call me that name!" She cried angrily, but Jesse just grinned when his lover pouted and blushed."Okay, chibi…"

"Jesseeee…!"

Jesse laughed and dogged out of the way before Jaden could land a punch with her hand.

Jaden grew a bit surprised when the twins appeared from behind Jesse's back. "Jesse…? Where will you go with them…?" She asked curiously with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'll go to the village… Maybe these brats' parents are there…" Jesse replied back carelessly while adoring his dark brown cloak over his shoulders. Jaden stared at the floor then after hearing the bluenette's decision. She couldn't imagine a life without them now, she loves the kids so much now. She should tell him no, that the twins were staying, but he would never change his mind. He's stubborn as a bull. Leo and Luna ran to the stable, and began playing with Pegasus.

"Yo, brats…! We're not going with him…! We will walk…!" The man barked out with a look of annoyance; they ran back to the couple as Jesse called their name. Jesse grunted when Leo bumped into his stomach and hugged him lovingly. Luna saw Jaden's sad face. She holds her mommy's hand. "Mommy… You are not going with us…?"

Jaden smile weakly at her. She stroked Luna's head gently. Suddenly Leo hugged Jaden's waist roughly, but the boy's face shows how much he truly loves his mommy. The black dressed woman giggled sweetly at the children.

Jesse sighed, "Okay… come on… Jaden, don't make this more difficult…" Jaden looked at him in silence and allowed the children to follow Jesse to the village. She couldn't go with them. It would make her sadder if she saw them go. It hurt her already when the kids waved their hands to her.

A weak whisper was heard from her rose lips. "Bye…"

* * *

The village was so busy and crowded with its villagers and their activities. So many noises could be heard from, especially from the market. Jesse hid his face within his cloak hood and began walking through the market with the twins on either side of him. Leo was always troublesome for Jesse, and for that he must be more protective for the little boy since he always runs off or stops at some place which caught his interest. Just as Jesse suspected, the boyhad stopped before a street magic performance. Jesse grunted and pulled him forward, "Come on, brat…!" Leo just laughed when Jesse pulled him along by his right hand.

Things were going smoothly after that, but not for long for Jesse realized he lost the little girl. "Luna? Luna?"

A small head appeared from under Jesse's cloak. She'd been hiding there since they entered the market place. Jesse sighed. He looked for a quieter place to rest, but when they were just about to sit at a small shop, the boy complained. "I'm hungry, dad…" Frowning, Jesse ordered some food for them. Leo ate a lot while Luna only had a little bowl of soup with Jesse only ordering a glass of water. After finishing the food, they continued their journey to find the twins' parents.

* * *

Jaden stood near her bedroom window. The sky was growing darker every minute. Her golden eyes couldn't hide her sad and lonely gaze. She really loved the twins. She missed Luna's hands grip onto her dress, Leo's tight hug around her waist, or when the twins cling to her. She sighed, hoping she would meet the twins again someday.

Her eyes got wide and brightened when she saw Jesse come from the gate with Leo on his back and Luna in his arms. Both of them had fallen asleep on the way home, or what she could see. Jaden hurriedly ran down the stairs and greeted them. The twins awoke when they heard a crackling sound from the opened palace door.

"Mommy!" The twins quickly climbed down from Jesse and rushed over and began clinging on Jaden. The 'mother' was so happy to see them again, she hugged them tightly and kissed their forehead lovingly. Jesse rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I couldn't find those brats' parents…" Jesse leaned on the wall tiredly.

"Oh…" Jaden couldn't hope more than this. She doesn't want the twins to go.

"What are you talking about, Daddy? You are our parents…!" Now Leo was clinging on Jesse's hand.

Luna looked at the teens' eyes. "Mommy and Daddy… don't love us anymore…?" Her voice gotten slow with it growing soft. What Luna had said also made the little boy look up at Jesse's eyes with sorrow. His gaze caught Jesse off guard with regret. This is the first time Leo had those kind of eyes. Jaden quickly hugged them and kissed their cheeks.

"Oh… No…! No, no, no… dear… We love you… Always will we love you…" Hearing this, the twins snuggled into Jaden's hug. Jesse stood silently. He stroked the twins' hair and whispered some words to his 'family'. "I'm sorry…"

The queen smiled to the man. She stroked and kissed his cheek softly. They don't even care when some guards saw them.

* * *

"Would you tell us a story, dad…?"

Jesse raised his eyebrows when Luna peeked up at her daddy from under the blanket that covered her. Leo jumped from the bed into Jesse's chest. "Story! Story! Story! Story!"

Jesse grunted and took the little boy back to his pillow. He sighed as he covered the cheerful boy with a blanket. "Umm, I'm not a good story teller…" Leo pouted from behind the blanket. The older man sighed again. He crossed his arms and tried to find a good story, unfortunately… he couldn't find it. Without Jesse realizing, Jaden stood near the door with a gentle smile. She came in to the room and stroked Jesse's shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Lolita…" The bluenette looked at her and into her golden eyes. She smiled at him and turned to the twins. "Why don't you try to close your eyes and sleep, dear…?"

"I can't…" Leo pouted again. Jaden smile again and sat near Luna's pillow. She started to sing a lullaby for them. Her voice was so gentle and soft, yet beautiful. This was Jesse's first time in hearing Jaden sing; it didn't help that her voice sounded beautiful. He had been surprised at the angelic voice of his dearest Queen, but never realized she could sing. Having a lovely voice does not always mean one can carry a tune. He closed his eyes and listened to the voice. Not for long though as the twins fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Jaden gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

Jesse's eyes flew open when the song ended. He was a bit saddened by this; he wanted to hear her sing some more. Perhaps another time he would. The man shot the brunette a warm smile as she rose from her spot on the girl's bed and moved towards him, the bottoms of her dress shifting quietly from movement. For a moment, Jesse felt peace at the serene scene of his lovely queen and the two children. It almost made him want to… Pushing aside the thought, he slipped an arm around the woman's waist when she was close enough to him and led her towards the bedroom door.

The King and the Queen closed the door gently as the twins sleep in peace. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Jaden cooed. At the suggestion, Jesse snaked his arm from around her waist and crossed his arms after they had left the twins' room. Jaden giggled as she looked over her shoulder, casting the closed door a thoughtful glance. "They're so sweet…" The woman whispered to which Jesse rolled his eyes, and pulled the brunette gently to him agan as they went back to their room.

**TBC...**


	27. Spirits Family

Morning at Duel Academy...

"Good morning, Daaaaaaaaad!" Lua jumped onto Johan's shoulder, while the man was trying to go back to his dream world. "Hmmmmmnnn…" He pulled his blanket over his head, but Lua was never giving up the fight. He pulled back the blanket forcefully which forced Johan to sit up sleepily on his bed while rubbing the sand from his eyes. "Hoaaaahhhmmm… What time is it…?" He asked groggily before laying his hands in his lap.

"It's time for school! Hahaha! I always wanted to say that to my parents…!" Lua cried happily while jumping onto Johan's bed and proceeded to hop around like as if he was a monkey. Johan couldn't help but smile as he remembered last night before bed of what Luca had said to him. Her brother could be calm, but meeting their "parents" had gotten him all riled up. He chuckled at the thought before an idea came to light."Rainbow Dragon Attack!" Suddenly, Johan tackle-hugged the little boy where he began tickling him before finally ruffling up his hair. Lua laughed and tried to dodge, but failed.

The gem beasts awoke when the boys' laughing grew so loud as did their wrestling. "Oh, sheeeesh…what a rough morning…" Pegasus covered his head with his wings. Amethyst Cat, on the other hand, shook her head as a soft sigh fell from her before she went over to the window and opened the curtain quietly. She made a mental note to bed with Judai if this should continue. Ruby jumped from the bed, attempting to keep away from the wrestling boys. "Biii…!"

Luca came out from the bathroom, feeling refreshed and ready for the day. "What a wonderful shower! Lua, it's your turn…" Luca sighed while seeing that the father and son were still wrestling. "Hnnn… Boys…so weird." The girl crossed her arms and gave the two boys a stern glare. Feeling as if he was being watched, Johan tilted his head back and saw the girl whom he gave a grin to. Lua shot his sister a look while shrugging; he couldn't help but enjoy himself. He wanted her to have fun too, but that would have to wait for later.

"Okay… okay… Let's have a shower…" Johan stopped the wrestling match and picked the boy up. Luca sighed while shaking her head as the two walked past her and into the bathroom. She wondered if they would be able to get out of the dorm room in time to meet with her 'mother'. The sound of splashing had her sigh once more. "Why must they make a game out of everything?" She knew her brother was enjoying himself, but she didn't want to miss a thing. It felt strange to be the one in charge since her brother usually played the role. Now she had a better understanding of why he did the things he did; it was for her. A smile played on her lips.

After a half hour passed, Johan and the twins finally arrived at the cafeteria. Judai was already there, on their special seats. "Morning moooom!" Lua and Luca hugged the brunette happily. Judai laughed and hugged them back. "Morning, you two…!"

Smiling, Lua looked over his shoulder and a confused expression lined his features. "Dad… why aren't there any other students eating in the cafeteria…?" He asked with Luca looking around to see what he meant; she realized that it was only them who ate there. She found that rather strange since at her school all the students ate together.

Johan thought for a brief moment before a goofy smile took his lips. "All of the students eat breakfast and dinner in their own dorm's dining room… But I love to eat here with Juu-chan, since it's more comfortable and we can spend our time together…". Luca giggled as she glanced at the blushing Osiris girl when she heard her nickname from Johan. It was strange seeing this but it was also a good feeling. Her parents feelings had not wavered even as teens. Lua just nodded with a smile on his lips before remembering something.

"Oh, hey, dad…! When can I see you duel again?" Lua asked, once his question had been voiced pulled on Johan's blue uniform with enthusiasm. Johan rubbed his head, grinning. He could see the boy was so excited since the first time he saw his 'daddy's' duel. "Eh… ummm… Maybe at the duel lesson at this noon…"

"Maybe you can join our class if we ask sensei's permission…" Judai chirped happy while she clapped her hands together for emphasis. The twins looked happy at the prospect. Nothing got the two more excited than a great duel, even better that it was their "parents". "Woohooo! Duel lesson!" Johan opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't bear to ruin the twins and Judai's happiness.

So, he chose a different route to channel the two girls and the boy's energy. "Let's eat breakfast first, don't want to duel on an empty stomach, right?"

* * *

The bell rang, and students ran to their classrooms with the halls being filled with chit chat and a few yells. Throughout the chaos, Rei pulled Martin to their class by the collar. "Come on, Marucchi…! I don't want to be late again." The boy sighed as he was dragged while muttering how it wasn't his fault before yelping as he was tugged into the room.

Across the hall was Kenzan who was giving Karen the crocodile one last pet before heading off to class. "See ya, Jim-don!" The boy waved his hand to Jim who shouted back, "yo, Dino-boy…!" The two friends waved at each other one last time before going into his respective classroom.

In the 3rd grade's class room, all the students had already sat down in their seats. Judai and Johan, though, stood in front of the teacher's seat fidgeting a bit. They had asked Daitoguchi-sensei's permission to allow Lua and Luca join their class with the man lost in thought. A smile appeared on his face as he cocked his head to the side. "Hmmm… since our Principal asked you to babysit them… I believe it would be okay-nyaaa…"

Suddenly Lua appeared from Johan's back and showed an annoyed face. "We're not babies!" Daitoguchi-sensei laughed and patted Lua's head. "I'm sorry-nyaaa... Well, you can join us, but promise me you'll be quite during the lessons." Lua's lips were still tugged into a frown; a part of him had hoped people here would see him and his sister as equals and not just children. They had done their fair share in their time after all. His face brightened then as he realized what the man had said.

"We promise…!" He and Luca raised their hand in unison nodding happily, and then rushed over to where Johan and Judai sat. But when they're walked separately, Lua and Luca looked at each other confused. This is not something Lua would have; he wasn't going to waste a chance with his parents. Not even in a classroom. "Wait a minute! Why don't you two sit together? Sensei…! Can we sit together…? With 'Dad' and 'Mom'?" Lua's loud voice brought all the students' attention towards the 'family'. Luca, who is usually calm and collected, suddenly shouted as well. "Please, sensei…! We want to sit together…!" Her wish was emphasized as she clasped her hands together with a pleading look while her brother crossed his arms and nodded.

"L-Lua…! Luca…!" Judai panicked and tried to pull them to her seat, while some students giggled and Johan just grinned. The blue haired boy felt so happy and proud of the kids, since the twins were supporting their 'Daddy' and 'Mommy' relationship. And of course he really want to sit together again with his dear Juu-chan.

"Hmmm… But this is Academy's Rule-nyaaa…" Daitoguchi-sensei tapped his finger on his chin. Johan didn't know how, but it appeared as if this is his luckiest day when the Principal came in to the class room. "I heard someone shouted … What's wrong…?" He leaned in with a concerned look on his face.

Lua and Luca hurriedly ran to the Principal. "Sameshima-sensei…! Why can't all the students sit anywhere they want? We can't sit with 'Daddy' and 'Mommy'…!" Luca whined. Lua nodded agreed with his sister.

"Uhm, well… that's the rule since the new semesters began…". But Lua and Luca gave the man puppy dog eyes that made Sameshima hesitate. He fell silent. How could he say no to those eyes? The Principal sighed deeply, he then smiled. "Well, I think I find the rule is not important at all really."

The twins' faces changed to really bright ones. "Wait a minute… sensei, did you mean…?" Johan eyes got wide; he was speechless when the principal nodded to him. The class got noisy with students' voices in an instant. All of them were looking for their best friends from the other dorms.

Johan picked Judai up bridal style, which of course made Judai panic and become embarrassed, and brought her to his seat. She chided him for it, but rolled her eyes as the boy gave her a toothy grin. Lua grinned as he scratched his nose with his sister giggling happily as they followed their "parents" to their seats. Sho, Asuka, Jun, O'Brien, Amon, and Jim took their books and placed them on their new seats near Johan, Judai, and the twins.

"Hey, guys…! Long time no see…!" Jim grinned at them. All the students looked so satisfied with their seats now. And that's all thanks to the twins who sat in the middle of their dearest "parents". Lua became so enthusiastic when Judai opened her book and began pointing out different parts of the book; Luca giggled at the expression on her brother's face. This is the first time she saw her brother so excited reading a textbook. A gentle memory crossed her thoughts of when their mother would read to them…it felt like old times.

"Sheesh, Misawa's skipping class again…? What is he doing in his room?" The twins whipped their necks around at Jim when he complained about his dorm friend. Lua and Luca then looked at each other. They were almost forgetting their purpose.

"Uncle Misawa…!" Lua whispered to his sister. Luca pulled out the broken wrist watch-time machine."He said he's in the Yellow Ra Dorm…!" She whispered back quickly.

"And he said we only have time until next week… We already spend our time for a day… We only have six days left…!"

"What are you two doing…?" asked Judai at the whispering twins when they looked like they had observed something. They hid the wrist watch quickly. "N- nothing…!" They gave the girl sweet and innocent smiles. Before Judai could inspect further as her instincts were telling her something was off, she had to keep her voice down as everyone in the class had calmed down when the teacher started the lesson.

Suddenly, Ruby appeared upon Johan's shoulder. No one could see her, but Luca giggled quietly when Ruby crawled to her lap. Johan smiled and patted Luca's head, happy that his and Judai's ability had passed on. At this moment, a part of him felt the kids were telling the truth but he pushed it aside as this was only his dream. Lua had to wait for several more hours before he could watch his daddy duel. Johan glanced at the little boy when the class was on the language lesson. He laughed softly, for he found the little boy sleeping behind the textbook. Luca, on the other hand, was drawing on a paper which he had given to her. Judai yawned a little, but she quickly realized the boy had also become drowsy. Smiling, she gently patted the little boy's back, causing him to wake up. Johan had his eyes back to his textbook, "Like mother, like son…" He whispered to himself laughing inwardly.

* * *

All the students gathered in the duel dome since they have the same class at duel lesson. Judai's friends could see Lua had become so excited to see Johan's duel. "Hey, hey… calm down, boy…" Amon chuckled as he had Lua sit down before he fell onto the people sitting in front of them. Luca sat near her brother calmly, she was excited to see Johan's duel but it wasn't her passion. She was happy her brother was excited for it has been some time since she saw him like this. She's a little bit surprised then when Asuka and Rei sat beside her. "Umm, where's Mommy…?" Asuka smiled, "She'll be here later…" Luca raised a brow at this.

Chronos-sensei stood in the middle of the duel arena. He raised his hand and all the students cheered. "Now, it is Blue Obelisk's turn to choose their duelist from their dorm… So, here he comes… Johan Andersen…!"

All the students cheered loudly when he ran up to the stage from Obelisk's gate.

"YAHOOOOO! DADDY!" Lua waved his hands excitedly from the audience seats. Jun, Sho, Rei, Martin, Kenzan, and O'Brien quickly covered their ears tightly. "Sheesh! So noisy…! Reminds me of Judai in boy version…", said Jun.

Amon, Jim, Asuka, and Shou just laughed at the boy's behavior. Luca pulled her brother back down when he stood on his seat. "Lua! Behave…!" She said as her fear left her, she didn't want her brother falling over.

"Hahahahah! What a high spirited boy…!" Fubuki, Ryou, and Fujiwara joined the group with them sitting at the back seats. Fujiwara couldn't help but smile when he saw the twins' resemblance to Johan and Judai. "So he's Johan and Judai dears 'son' and 'daughter', eh…?"

"Yup…! Like parents, like children…" Asuka smile at her brother's best friends.

Chronos-sensei raised his other hand to the opposite side of the duel arena. "And now…! The opponent… Miss. Judai Yuki from Osiris Red…!"

All the students cheered louder than before.

"MOMMY?" Lua and Luca shocked, while Judai waved her hand to the twins. Johan, Sho, Jun, and their other friends were shocked as well when the girl walked and stood on the duel stage. Asuka was smiling with her arms crossed. Judai smiles at her boyfriend while giving him a little wave.

"Ju…Ju…Judai? But…! Eh? Why…?" Johan walked closer to the middle of arena along with Judai. They shuffled each other's deck with Johan still staring at the girl as if he had seen a ghost. Judai, smiling, gave the deck back to Johan. "Let's give them a greatest duel we have…"

Johan fell silent and he realized Judai wants to entertain the twins. He smirked and placed his deck into the duel disk's card holder."Okay, my love…let's show them our greatest romantic duel…"

Judai winked and blew Johan a kiss before they got ready on both sides of the arena.

Luca's eyes glittered as she cupped her face. "Mommy and Daddy soooo romantic…! I can't believe this… I can see them before they were married…!" The girl squealed happily while Lua rolled his eyes as he leaned on the palm of his hand. "Sheeesh… girls…" He was happy to see his parents still being affectionate, but, in his opinion, duels were not a place for such things. Oh well, there was not much he could.

Asuka, Rei, Shou and the others sweat dropped. "What are these kids talking about…?"

Johan and Judai's voices echoed among the students' cheers as a sign the duel will begin. "DUEL…!"

**TBC...**

**********beta-reader : scooby82101 (Deviantart account)  
Thank you very much, Scooby! The story is better after you rewrote and correcting *hug* ^^**


End file.
